Fantômes du Passé
by Dermenore
Summary: Jack Morrison était autrefois un héros. Puis, il fut trahi et déclaré mort. Prenant alors l'identité du justicier masqué Soldat 76, Jack cherche maintenant à démasquer ceux qui ont détruit sa vie. Lorsqu'une lanceuse d'alerte publie des données pouvant l'aider, Soldat 76 va tout faire pour récupérer ces informations. Mais jusqu'où est-il prêt à aller dans sa quête de justice ?
1. Introduction

_(_ Attention, cette fan-fiction n'est plus mise à jour depuis l'événement « Insurrection ». Elle pourrait donc ne plus être cohérente par rapport au lore officiel au moment où vous la lisez.)

 _(_ Cette courte introduction sert à présenter l'univers d'Overwatch. Si vous êtes familier avec ce dernier, il n'est pas indispensable de la lire.

Je voudrais remercier l'artiste Nocluse, de deviantart, qui a accepté de me laisser utiliser son oeuvre comme couverture pour cette histoire. )

 _Vers le milieu du 21e siècle, l'humanité développa un nouveau type d'intelligence artificiels, nommée les omnics. Ces robots devaient servir l'humanité et lui apporter un nouvel âge d'or. Mais ils se révélèrent insuffisamment productif et les Omnium, les gigantesques machines-usines qui produisaient les omnics, furent désactivés._

 _Quelque temps plus tard, les Omnium se réactivèrent d'eux même, produisant des quantités astronomiques d'omnics militaires qui attaquèrent l'humanité. Ce conflit fut nommé Crise Omnic et il mit le monde à feu et à sang. Nombres d'états pensaient être capable de vaincre la menace. Mais aucun n'y parvient._

 _L'ONU rassembla alors plusieurs soldats venant du monde entier, qui s'étaient distingués contre les Omnics. Cette équipe fut nommée Overwatch et placé sous le commandement de Gabriel Reyes, un des meilleurs soldats américains._

 _Overwatch lança une série de frappe éclair contre les Omnium, les désactivant eux et leurs armées. Cet exploit les propulsa au rang de héros. Leur escouade devient une armée, chargé de maintenir la paix mondiale._

 _La direction de cette nouvelle force fut confiée à Jack Morrison. Son style de commandement, davantage centré sur la survie de ses hommes, était jugé plus approprié que celui de Reyes, pour qui seul le succès de la mission comptait._

 _Pendant vingt ans, Overwatch assura sa mission avec une grande efficacité. L'organisation étendit son champ d'action en lançant des missions humanitaires ou en mettant en place des programmes scientifiques. Les membres d'Overwatch étaient des symboles et des modèles._

 _Mais cette gloire se ternit progressivement. Ces dernières années, des critiques de plus en plus graves furent portées contre Overwatch. Ses détracteurs accusaient l'organisation de mauvaise gestion, de corruption, d'être responsable de prolifération d'armements et de violation des droits de l'homme._

 _Récemment, l'existence d'une division secrète d'Overwatch, nommée « Blackwatch » et commandée par Gabriel Reyes, a été révélée. Des rumeurs sur les méthodes de cette organisation de l'ombre commencent à circuler, parlant de chantage, d'enlèvement, de torture, d'assassinat et pire encore. Depuis, nombre de gouvernements et de puissantes multinationales appellent au démantèlement d'Overwatch, forçant l'ONU à lancer une enquête pour vérifier la véracité de ces rumeurs._


	2. Chapitre 1

Les balles sifflèrent au-dessus de Morrison avant d'aller s'écraser sur le mur, à l'exact emplacement où se trouvait sa tête une seconde plus tôt. Agissant à une vitesse surhumaine, le commandant se jeta sous une table, puis, dans le même mouvement se releva et brandit son arme de poing. Deux balles allèrent se loger dans le torse de son assaillant, le projetant à terre.

Jack Morrison était un homme de grande taille, ayant le corps d'un robuste soldat. Ses cheveux étaient faits d'un mélange de gris et de blanc. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un beau bleu clair. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme d'Overwatch, de la même couleur que ses yeux. On pouvait voir dessus son insigne de commandant en chef de l'organisation.

Sa journée avait commencé tout à fait normalement : il avait fait ses exercices matinaux puis pris son petit déjeuner, avant de se mettre à lire les premiers rapports journaliers.

Puis quelqu'un avait tiré un missile sur son bureau.

La fenêtre blindée et les réflexes surhumains de Morrison, dus à des améliorations génétiques, lui sauvèrent la vie. Il put ainsi constater que le bâtiment était attaqué et que toute communication avait été coupée.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Jack se trouvait au quartier général d'Overwatch, en Suisse. C'était une des bâtiments les mieux défendus du monde, situé dans une des régions les plus sûres de la planète.

Mais Morrison avait vu trop de choses extraordinaires dans sa vie pour se laisser affecter par la surprise. Il avait dégainé son arme de poing et commencé à se diriger prudemment vers l'armurerie. Juste avant d'être attaqué par ce mystérieux assaillant.

Jack avait l'expérience de plusieurs dizaines d'années de combat. Après avoir tiré, il s'était immédiatement mis à couvert. Cela lui permit d'éviter le tir de riposte, envoyé par le binôme de l'individu qu'il avait abattu.

Ou plutôt pensait avoir abattu, rectifia-t-il en voyant l'inconnu se relever. Sous sa tunique noire, derrière les trous fait par l'arme de Morrison, était désormais visible une armure pare-balle.

\- Bon sang ! jura Morrison.

Son arme de poing n'était pas assez puissante pour transpercer cette protection. Et ses deux adversaires portaient des casques à visières. S'il avait eu son équipement habituel, Jack aurait pu se débarrasser de ses deux ennemis en quelques secondes. Mais il ne pouvait porter en permanence un fusil d'assaut sur lui.

Jack plongea à terre, esquivant de peu une nouvelle volée de balles tirée dans sa direction. Ses adversaires étaient doués, il devait le leur accorder. Sans ses réflexes surhumains, Morrison serait déjà mort.

Il se releva et fonça vers les deux assaillants. Jack esquiva un coup de crosse dans sa direction avant d'attaquer de son poing, visant la tête d'un de ses adversaires. Il toucha, faisant chanceler l'assaillant.

Morrison entendit un bruit dans son dos. Il réagit une demi-seconde trop tard et se prit un violent coup d'épaule qui l'envoya rouler quelques mètres plus loin. Le binôme de son adversaire l'avait contourné et attaqué par derrière.

\- Commandant ! Attrapez ça ! cria quelqu'un.

Cette voix était familière. C'était celle de la lieutenante Anong Konda, actuellement affectée aux forces de sécurité du bâtiment. Morrison tourna l'œil dans la direction du son et vit un fusil d'assaut qui était lancé vers lui.

Il attrapa l'arme en plein vol, se décala tandis que ses deux adversaires se remettaient à lui tirer dessus, puis répliqua à son tour. Jack tira deux rafales. Chacune d'elle atteignit un assaillant au torse, les tuant sur le coup.

La lieutenante Anong, arriva juste après. Originaire de Thaïlande, c'était une grande femme, ayant un visage sympathique, avec des yeux marrons et des cheveux noirs mi- longs. Elle portait l'équipement standard d'une agente d'Overwatch : uniforme bleu, armure pare-balle légère, arme de poing et le fusil automatique qu'elle avait lancé à Morrison.

\- Merci lieutenante, dit le commandant. Votre rapport sur la situation ?

\- Il y a quelques minutes, débuta Anong, tous les systèmes de détection et de communication ont cessé de fonctionner. Puis ces types nous sont tombés dessus de tous les côtés à la fois. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux mais leur entraînement est très poussé et leur attaque est incroyablement bien organisée. Ils savaient exactement où frapper.

\- Votre binôme ?

\- Ils l'ont eu, commandant, dit-elle avec une pointe de rage dans la voix.

\- Couvrez moi pendant que j'examine ces corps.

\- Bien commandant.

Morrison se retourna vers les deux assaillants tandis que l'agente surveillait les alentours.

\- Leur tenue n'est pas celle des troupes de Talon, commenta-t-il pour Anong tout en observant le fusil d'un des morts. Et ils sont trop bien armés pour être des radicaux anti-omnic. Peut- être des forces spéciales d'un gouvernement anti-Overwatch ou des mercenaires d'une firme que nous avons déjà fait condamner, rajouta-t-il en soulevant la tunique noire, pour observer l'armure en dessous.

Il retira le casque d'un assaillant et ne put se retenir de pousser une exclamation de surprise.

\- Qui y a-t-il, commandant ? demanda Anong.

\- Je connais cet homme. C'est un des meilleurs agents de Reyes. Un membre de BlackWatch.

Il retira le casque de l'autre assaillant, révélant un visage féminin.

\- Celle-là aussi est une membre de BlackWatch, l'identifia-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, commandant ?

\- Je n'en suis pas encore sûr.

Ou plutôt il refusait de l'admettre. Reyes, le trahir, lui ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu : la crise omnium et vingt ans à défendre la paix dans le monde ? Il y avait eu des tensions dans leurs relations récemment, des différences sur la façon de réagir à la crise que traversait Overwatch. Mais de là à prendre les armes… C'était inimaginable.

Et pourtant deux membres de BlackWatch venaient de tenter de le tuer.

\- Il faut atteindre l'armurerie, dit-il à Anong.

Tout en parlant, il rendit son fusil à la lieutenante et s'équipa de l'arme d'un des morts. Puis il se mit immédiatement à marcher. La situation était urgente, chaque seconde comptait.

\- Est-ce que ça ne risque pas d'être une cible prioritaire de nos assaillants ? demanda la lieutenante en le suivant.

\- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. La plupart des agents présent dans le bâtiment ne sont pas armés. Et je pense que nous aurons besoin de tout le monde pour repousser cette attaque.

\- Compris, commandant.

Ils avancèrent prudemment vers leur destination. Des coups de feu et des cris de douleur se faisaient entendre en écho à travers tout le bâtiment. Mais rien ne vint interrompre leur marche.

Une fois sur place, Jack eu la bonne surprise de voir un de ses agent surveiller la porte de l'armurerie, à couvert derrière des tables qu'il avait dû placer là.

\- Content de vous voir commandant, dit l'agent, un très jeune homme à la peau cuivrée, aux yeux marrons et aux courts cheveux noirs. J'ai sécurisé l'armurerie comme les protocoles demandent de le faire.

Lorsque Morrison l'avait aperçu, il était nerveux et stressé. Mais maintenant que le jeune homme voyait le commandant d'Overwatch, il semblait avoir repris confiance.

\- Agent Chucho, c'est ça ? Vous avez bien fait. Couvrez-moi pendant que je m'équipe.

Morrison ouvrit la porte de l'armurerie, fis un pas en avant… et se prit un coup de crosse en plein sur le visage. Il tomba au sol.

\- Bonjour Jack, lui dit Gabriel.

Morrison vit pointer sur lui un des fusils à pompe qu'utilisait le chef de BlackWatch. C'était une arme puissante et massive, qui demandait normalement les deux mains pour être utilisée correctement. Mais Reyes avait été, comme Jack, génétiquement modifié, ce qui lui donnait la force nécessaire pour manier un de ces fusils à une seule main.

\- Bon sang Gabriel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! As-tu perdu l'esprit ?!

\- Puisque tu es incapable de gérer les problèmes actuels d'Overwatch, j'ai décidé de prendre le commandement.

Gabriel était plus âgé que Morrison. Cela se voyait à ses nombreuses rides sur son visage ainsi qu'à ces cheveux blancs, coupés courts, à la militaire. Il était vêtu d'une tunique d'infiltration noir nuit sur lequel on pouvait voir le logo de BlackWatch ainsi que celui d'Overwatch. Il ne transportait sur lui qu'une ceinture de munition.

\- Et tu penses vraiment que nous arriverons à regagner la confiance du public si nous nous entre-tuons ?! Tu es juste en train de précipiter notre perte !

\- Mais bien sûr, répondit Reyes. Nous les avons protégés pendant vingt ans, mais c'est à nous de « regagner la confiance » de ces égoïstes. Tu vois c'est exactement ce genre de raisonnement qui nous a mené dans cette situation.

Du coin de l'œil, Morrison vit qu'Anong et Chucho faisaient face à quatre agents de BlackWatch, qui étaient arrivés lorsqu'il avait ouvert l'armurerie. Les deux camps pointant leurs armes les uns sur les autres et restant immobiles. Malgré ça, Chucho s'approchait très doucement de lui et de Reyes.

\- Gabriel, je sais que c'est une période difficile, reprit Jack. Et les fuites qui ont révélé l'existence de ta division n'arrangent rien. Mais crois-moi, dès qu'il sera clair que les accusations lancées contre BlackWatch sont sans fondement, nos adversaires n'auront plus qu'à reculer.

Un rictus amusé apparut sur le visage de Gabriel. Morrison écarquilla les yeux pendant une bonne seconde, regardant son ancien ami avec stupéfaction.

\- Tout…tout ce dont ils t'accusent est vrai ? Chantage, enlèvement, torture ?

Reyes arma son fusil.

\- Talon t'a tué, Jack, dit-il. Ils ont tué tous les agents de notre quartier général. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Vous serez vengés. Par moi.

Il pressa la détente et au même moment, Chucho se jeta entre eux deux. Le tir l'atteignit de plein fouet.

En hurlant, Morrison se releva, saisit Reyes par les épaules et le jeta hors de l'armurerie. Profitant de l'ouverture ainsi crée, Anong se précipita dans la pièce tandis que les membres de BlackWatch ouvraient le feu.

Jack claqua la porte derrière elle. Puis il se précipita près de la commande d'ouverture.

\- Verrouillage d'urgence ! cria-t-il à l'interphone. Autorisation : D-3-B-Q-1-8 !

\- Autorisation acceptée, répondit la voix morne et artificielle de la commande automatisée.

Un claquement sec confirma au commandant que les portes étaient désormais bien fermées. Leur blindage était imperméable aux armes légères. Sachant cela, Morrison se mit alors à genoux près de Chucho. Le jeune homme respirait encore.

\- Vous…direz...à ma…famille…ce que…j'ai…fait ? demanda-t-il, sa voix rendue haletante par la douleur.

\- Tu leur diras toi-même, fils, dit doucement Jack tout en soulevant le corps de Chucho. Ouvrez ça rapidement ! poursuivit-il en montrant à Anong une boite métallique, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

\- Nous…n'avons…jamais…douté…de vous…commandant, murmura Chucho tandis qu'Anong se précipitait vers le casier pour l'ouvrir.

\- Je sais, fils. Et je vous en suis reconnaissant.

La lieutenante retira du casier un objet métallique de forme cylindrique, avec une croix rouge gravée sur sa partie supérieure. Elle ne savait visiblement pas en quoi en faire, aussi l'apporta-t-elle à Morrison.

Ce dernier posa le corps de Chucho sur un banc, saisit le cylindre et d'un geste maîtrisé, le posa à côté du blessé tout en activant un mécanisme dessus. Le cylindre s'éleva légèrement tout en s'ouvrant, révélant un cœur dégageant une douce lumière dorée. Il semblait diffuser quelque chose dans les environs immédiats. Chucho soupira de soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Anong.

\- Un générateur de champ biotique, lui répondit Morrison. Cela diffuse à courte portée des nanites médicales. J'avais demandé au département de recherche de mettre au point un appareil de premier secours pouvant être utilisé par tous les soldats et ils ont créé ces prototypes. Les tests sur le terrain devaient avoir lieu la semaine prochaine.

Jack tourna son regard vers Chucho :

\- Il survivra, dit-il avec soulagement.

\- Quel est le plan maintenant, commandant ? demanda la lieutenante.

\- Vous restez ici pour organiser et informer les agents qui vont venir. De mon côté, je vais faire diversion pour vous donner le temps d'organiser une contre-attaque.

Tout en parlant il saisit un des gilets pare-balle accroché au mur et commença à le revêtir.

\- Vous…vous êtes sûr, commandant ? demanda Anong.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter, lieutenante, dit Morrison en saisissant un fusil d'assaut.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de vous perdre.

Jack se retourna pour regarder Anong dans les yeux.

\- Je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un d'autre prendre encore un tir à ma place.

Morrison s'équipa des autres générateurs de champs biotique avant de se retourner vers la sortie.

\- Rassemblez autant de monde que possible, dit-il puis venez me rejoindre au hall ouest dans dix minutes.

\- À vos ordres, commandant.

Morrison arriva devant une autre porte que celle devant laquelle devait se trouver Reyes et ses sbires. Il désactiva le verrouillage, se cala contre le mur et ouvrit prudemment. Personne.

\- Gabriel ! hurla-t-il. Viens donc m'affronter en face si tu l'oses !

Jack avança de quelques pas et se cala contre une colonne. Il ne tarda pas à entendre des bruits de pas. Il sortit de son couvert et aperçut deux agents de BlackWatch qui avançaient dans sa direction. Morrison tira et en atteignit un en plein ventre. L'autre s'abrita promptement.

\- Venez donc me chercher ! cria le commandant.

Puis il se mit à courir vers le hall ouest. Ses modifications génétiques lui donnaient une vitesse surhumaine, qui lui permit d'atteindre sa destination en moins d'une minute. Il fallut bien plus de temps à ses poursuivants, qui avançaient lentement et prudemment, pour arriver au même endroit.

Le hall ouest était un grand espace qui servait de carrefour entre les différentes sections d'Overwatch. Comme pour le reste du bâtiment, son sol et ses murs étaient fait d'un mélange de couleur blanche et noirs. Mais à la différence du reste, il avait un plafond de verre, laissant la lumière du soleil illuminé les lieux. Le hall était parsemé de colonnes, bancs, distributeurs d'eaux et autres machines à café.

Morrison entendit un cliquetis. Il se jeta à terre tandis qu'apparaissaient des dizaines de petits trous dans le mur derrière lui. L'impact d'un tir de l'arme de Reyes.

\- Nous étions des exemples Gabriel ! hurla-t-il tout en se remettant à couvert. Des modèles pour les futures générations ! Et toi tu détruis tout cela en piétinant les principes que nous avons juré de respecter !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es hypocrite Jack ! Tu pensais vraiment qu'il était possible de rendre le monde sûr sans se salir les mains ? Que lorsque tu me demandais de « régler un problème », je respectais à la lettre les chartres éthiques ?

Du coin de l'œil, Jack vit un des agents de BlackWatch qui était en train de le contourner. Il envoya une rafale de balles dans cette direction, forçant l'assaillant à reculer. Par prudence, Morrison se repositionna. A raison : sa précédente position ne tarda pas à être criblée de balles.

\- J'ai fait le sale boulot pour toi pendant vingt ans, continua au loin la voix de Reyes. Et en remerciement, tu sacrifies ma division à cette foutue commission d'enquête ! Si j'étais resté la tête d'Overwatch, jamais cela ne serait arrivé !

Nouvelle tentative de débordement. Morrison tenta d'abattre l'adversaire qui menaçait ses flancs. Mais dès qu'il sortit de son couvert, il fut mis en joue par un autre membre de BlackWatch. Les réflexes surhumains du commandant lui permirent d'esquiver le tir. Mais il dut encore une fois reculer.

\- Mais j'ai été forcé de démissionner pour qu'on puisse te donner ma place. Tu étais plus photogénique, tu plaisais davantage aux politiciens et aux journalistes. Car vois-tu, Jack…

Sa voix était maintenant toute proche. Morrison se tourna dans la direction du son et aperçut Gabriel, qui se tenait juste à côté de lui. Son ancien ami avait anticipé tous ces déplacements pour lui tendre un piège.

\- …j'ai toujours été meilleur que toi.

Le tir toucha Morrison de plein fouet. Le gilet fut transpercé avec facilité par les balles du puissant fusil à pompe et Jack sentit la douleur le vriller.

Mais il fallait plus que ça pour le tuer. Il tendit les bras et envoya un coup avec son arme en plein dans le ventre de Gabriel. Puis il se releva et s'élança vers l'arrière. Des tirs se firent entendre et une balle lui effleura l'épaule.

Pire encore, une nouvelle escouade de BlackWatch venait d'arriver d'un autre côté et avait ouvert le feu à sa vue. Un tir l'atteignit à la jambe et un autre au torse.

Morrison ne put s'empêcher de crier. Péniblement, il se cala contre une colonne. Juste en face de lui se trouvait un banc, qui le masquait à la vue de la seconde escouade.

\- C'est la fin Jack, dit Gabriel.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, lents et réguliers. Les sbires de Reyes approchaient pour l'achever.

Utilisant ses dernières forces, Morrison activa un de ses générateurs de champ biotique. Le soulagement qu'il ressentît le déconcerta une demi-seconde. Il en passa deux de plus à laisser les nanites agir et lui rendre tous ses moyens.

Puis il sortit de son couvert et tira. Une première rafale atteignit un agent de BlackWatch à la tête, le faisant instantanément tomber au sol. Agissant à vitesse surhumaine, Morrison pointa son arme sur un autre de ses adversaires. Une rafale au ventre toucha un des sbires de Reyes avant que ces derniers aient pu se mettre à couvert.

\- Je ne suis pas encore mort, Gabriel ! hurla le commandant d'Overwatch.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une série d'autres coups de feu se firent entendre, tandis qu'une douzaine de silhouettes en bleu pénétraient dans le hall, forçant le groupe de Reyes au repli.

\- Sécurisez l'espace autour du commandant, hurla Anong aux agents qui l'accompagnaient.

Ce fut le début d'une intense fusillade. Les renforts et le coup d'éclat de Morrison avaient fait pencher la balance du côté des membres d'Overwatch. Mais Reyes ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant. Lui et ses agents profitaient de leur prise en tenaille pour empêcher les forces de Morrison de s'organiser efficacement. Ces derniers utilisaient leur supériorité numérique pour tenter de déborder leurs adversaires par les flancs. Jack était à la tête de cette attaque, se battant avec toute la fougue qui avait fait sa réputation. Il voulait abattre l'homme qui l'avait trahi et qui lui avait menti pendant tant d'années. Il voulait abattre Gabriel Reyes.

Le commandant de BlackWatch arborait un visage encore plus concentré, totalement absorbé par la bataille en cours et ses défis tactiques. Morrison savait d'expérience que Reyes réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités pour adapter son plan.

Il abattit un membre de BlackWatch après l'avoir attaqué par le côté. La route vers Gabriel était dégagée. Mais un autre des sbires de Reyes se mit à lui tirer dessus et Morrison dut se mettre à couvert. Son regard croisa alors celui d'Anong et il lui fit un signe de main indiquant la direction de l'agent de BlackWatch. La lieutenante hocha la tête.

Elle se releva subitement et envoya une rafale vers le tireur qui bloquait Morrison. Cela força le sbire de Reyes à se mettre à couvert. Jack se releva et fonça vers Gabriel. Le commandant d'Overwatch eut le plaisir de voir apparaître une lueur de surprise dans les yeux de son ennemi, juste avant que son tir n'atteigne Reyes au torse.

Cette fois se fut Gabriel qui fut contraint de fuir devant Morrison. Ce dernier put entendre le commandant de BlackWatch parler dans son oreillette, alors qu'ils étaient proches :

\- Escouade 5, engagez l'ennemi !

Des bruits de verre brisé se firent entendre au-dessus de Jack, forçant celui-ci à lever la tête. À travers le plafond de verre du hall, désormais ouvert, il aperçut un appareil de transport aérien. Et de celui-ci, descendaient en rappel des membres de BlackWatch. Ces derniers mitraillaient les agents d'Overwatch, profitant à fond de l'avantage conféré par leur position surélevée.

Si Reyes avait attendu un peu plus longtemps, ces renforts auraient pu lui permettre de balayer toutes les forces d'Overwatch présentes dans le hall. Mais la charge de Morrison l'avait contraint à jouer cette carte alors que ses ennemis n'étaient pas dans la position idéale pour cette attaque. Aussi le coup porté ne fut-il pas décisif.

Mais il suffit pour donner à Gabriel l'opportunité de contre-attaquer. Un tir suffit à faire reculer Morrison. Il se repositionna à la place de son ancien adversaire et en profita pour abattre un agent d'Overwatch d'une salve au torse.

C'était désormais Morrison qui réfléchissait à toute les options possibles. Rien n'était perdu. Une fois la surprise passée, ses agents s'étaient vite ressaisis et avaient formé une nouvelle ligne de défense. Déjà un membre de BlackWatch trop peu prudent venait de se faire blesser par Anong. Il allait être possible de lancer une nouvelle attaque, de les déborder et de là…

Puis Morrison se sentit projeté en l'air tandis qu'une sensation de chaleur recouvrait tout son corps. Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre qu'il venait d'être projeté par le souffle d'une explosion.

Pendant un court instant, il put contempler le ciel, d'un bleu d'une pureté parfaite. C'était vraiment une très belle journée.

Une brusque douleur au dos l'informa qu'il venait de finir sa chute. Elle cessa rapidement pour laisser de la place à une souffrance moins forte mais présente dans l'ensemble de son corps. Tout, autour de lui, n'était plus que feu et fumée, masquant la beauté du ciel qu'il avait pu apercevoir.

Morrison approcha sa main de la ceinture où il rangeait son équipement et ses munitions. Il tremblait. Cela le força à se reprendre à deux fois. Si la douleur ne l'avait pas empêché de se rendre compte du passage du temps, il aurait remarqué la lenteur de son mouvement.

Finalement il parvint à saisir un de ses générateurs de champs biotique. Mais il était trop endommagé pour être utilisé. Il lui fallut en prendre un autre et encore un autre avant d'en trouver un fonctionnel. L'activer fut étrangement facile. Son corps donnait-il le meilleur de lui-même, conscient que cet acte pourrait le sauver ?

L'énergie porteuse des nanites soignantes commença à se répandre et Jack sut qu'il survivrait.

 _*Quelques semaines plus tard*_

Morrison parcourait un cimetière.

Des tombes blanches étaient alignées à perte de vue. Sur chacune d'entre elle était gravé l'écusson d'Overwatch.

C'était les plus récentes que Jack parcourait actuellement. Il passait lentement devant chacune d'elle, les examinant avec une grande attention.

Une unique larme apparut dans son œil lorsqu'il vit le nom de Chucho. Il fit un signe de tête respectueux en face de la tombe d'Anong. Mais il resta de marbre quand vint le nom de Gabriel Reyes.

Et il ne réagit pas plus quand il se trouva face à une tombe portant le nom de Jack Morrison.

Sans un regard en arrière, le commandant d'Overwatch tourna le dos au cimetière et s'en éloigna. Son ancienne vie était terminée.


	3. Chapitre 2

_*Six ans plus tard*_

Hai regarda par-dessus son épaule, pour être sûr que personne ne l'observait. C'était le cas.

Son regard revint sur l'ordinateur qui lui faisait face. Il était en train de copier des données dans une clé de stockage. Beaucoup de données.

Hai était une petite femme au physique banal. Ses cheveux longs étaient teints en vert, le même que celui des feuilles d'arbre au printemps : une couleur rassurante et source d'espoir.

Ces yeux étaient d'un noir commun et avaient une forme plutôt discrète. Les gens qui regardaient Hai avait donc tendance à se focaliser sur ses cheveux. Cela arrangeait cette dernière car elle ne savait guère masquer ses émotions. Et là, elle affichait une tête inquiète. Très inquiète.

Elle portait un uniforme de travail, une tenue d'un beau jaune sur lequel apparaissait un logo, un glyphe au design épuré, en rouge.

Le transfert de données se termina. Hai retira la clé en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Puis elle la rangea dans une de ses poches avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs déserts avant d'arriver dans un grand hall bien éclairé et décoré de nombreuses plantes vertes. Sur un des murs, étaient apposées de grandes lettres, de l'alphabet chinois. Il était écrit : Enki-Corporation.

Il se trouvait de nombreuses personnes dans le hall, portant le même uniforme que Hai. Les gens saluaient poliment cette dernière, qui leur rendait ce salut en tachant de cacher au mieux sa nervosité.

\- Tu es toujours là, Hai ? demanda une autre femme avec étonnement. Ta journée est normalement finie depuis une bonne heure, non ?

\- J'avais des choses à finir, répondit précipitamment l'intéressée.

\- Ne va pas te tuer au travail, lui dit l'autre en souriant.

Elle se séparèrent là. Hai sortit du bâtiment. Ce dernier était une large et grande structure au style moderne, construite en verre et en acier. Le genre de bâtiment coûteux qui symbolise le pouvoir.

Hai prit un vélo pour rentrer chez elle, un appartement de taille moyenne qui disposait de tout le confort moderne. Une fois sur place, elle prit d'abord le temps de se changer, revêtissent une tenue de ville classique à la place de son uniforme. Puis elle ouvrit un ordinateur portable, vérifia qu'il était coupé d'internet, et entreprit de faire des copies des données qu'elle avait obtenues.

Après avoir fait deux autres copies, Hai ouvrit un autre ordinateur, cette fois relié à internet. Elle se connecta à plusieurs sites de partages d'information.

« Les crimes d'Enki Corporation » commença-t-elle à écrire. « 1 : Enki a des liens avec des groupes mafieux. Voici les preuves »

Hai brancha une de ses clés de données à cet ordinateur, choisit certains dossiers à l'intérieur et les diffusa à la suite de son annonce. Il y avait des messages électroniques, des relevés de comptes, des vidéos, des photos...

« 2 : Enki détruit des écosystèmes au mépris des réglementations internationales. Voici les preuves ». Cela fut suivi d'un nouvel envoi de données.

« 3 : Enki a volé des idées pour concevoir certain de ses produits phares, dont certaines à des entreprises gouvernementales. Voici les preuves. »

Cette fois les informations partagées étaient surtout des schémas techniques. Il s'agissait des caractéristiques d'appareils de pointe, des outils de hautes technologies.

« 4 : Enki a été impliqué dans plusieurs conspirations troubles, dont une relative à la chute d'Overwatch. Voici les preuves »

Les dernières données de la clé furent envoyées. C'étaient des textes, des fichiers « top secret » faisant référence à des événements passés.

Une fois sa tâche finit, Hai soupira de soulagement. Elle se leva et se servit un verre d'alcool fort.

\- A la fin imminente de ma carrière ! dit-elle avec une sombre ironie, en levant sa boisson.

Puis elle but le tout cul-sec.

Ensuite Hai retourna devant son ordinateur et observables premières réactions à ces messages.

Cinq minutes passèrent. Puis, soudainement, toutes les lumières de l'appartement s'éteignirent. L'électricité venait d'être coupée.

Un téléphone portable se mit à sonner. D'un geste un peu trop rapide, la désormais lanceuse d'alerte le saisit et l'ouvrit.

\- Vous me décevez mademoiselle Yin, dit une voix au bout du fil.

\- Monsieur le directeur, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit-elle machinalement.

\- Ne faites pas l'innocente ! Vous avez piraté les serveurs de l'entreprise et avez essayé de dévoiler certaines de ces données ! Moi qui portait de si grands espoirs en vous.

\- Comment ça, « essayé » ?

\- Vous pensiez réellement que nous ne serions pas préparés à empêcher la diffusion de telles informations ? Que nous ne prendrions aucune précaution contre ce genre d'incident ? Tous vos petits messages ont déjà été effacés.

Stupéfaite par cette nouvelle, Hai ne répondit rien.

\- Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien. Vous pouvez encore vous en sortir sans trop de problèmes. Je suis sûr que vous avez fait des copies. Livrez-les à l'entreprise et nous nous contenterons de vous licencier sans indemnité.

\- Non...débuta-t-elle d'une petite voix. Non ! reprit-elle avec plus de force. Les gens méritent de savoir !

\- Pauvre idiote ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce dans quoi vous vous embarquez ? Ces données vont faire de vous une cible pour les pires individus de cette planète ! Nous sommes votre meilleur choix, mademoiselle Yin.

Hai éteignit son téléphone. Elle saisit un sac à dos et y bourra des affaires de voyage. Puis elle sortit de son appartement en courant.

Dans une autre pièce, plus loin dans la ville, le directeur de Enki Corporation reposa brutalement son portable sur un bureau.

\- Contactez Helix Security ! ordonna-t-il à un de ses assistants. Nous allons avoir besoin des meilleurs. Eux seuls seront de taille contre les individus qui vont se mettre à traquer Yin.

 _*Autre part*_

Amélie avançait à pas rapides dans le couloir. Elle se tenait prête au combat, arme pointée vers l'avant. La dite arme était un compact et massif fusil d'assaut, sur lequel était gravé un W gris sous fond bleu.

Elle repéra la pièce d'où elle pourrait exécuter sa mission, puis se cala contre le mur avant de tenter d'ouvrir la porte. Verrouillée. Amélie ne pouvait prendre le risque de forcer l'entrée et de se faire repérer. Elle sortit d'une sacoche un passe-partout adaptatif, petit gadget technologique hors de prix, qu'elle utilisa sur la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit.

A son entrée, un individu sursauta. Amélie le détailla de son regard froid et inexpressif. Il ne représentait aucune menace physique mais pouvait mettre la mission en péril s'il alertait la cible.

\- Pas un bruit ou je vous tue, dit-elle froidement en pointant son arme sur lui.

Son anglais laissait entendre un fort accent français, qui aurait été séduisant si la voix n'avait été si froide.

L'individu cessa de bouger ou de parler. Amélie lui fit signe de se mettre à genoux et il s'exécuta. Puis elle le bâillonna et le ligota avant de se positionner devant une fenêtre.

Elle attendit cinq minutes. Puis la cible se présenta à sa vue, accompagnée de deux gardes du corps.

Amélie afficha un sourire mauvais tandis qu'elle ouvrait la fenêtre. Elle pointa le canon de son arme à l'extérieur avant de déclencher un mécanisme. L'objet se modifia alors : son profil devient moins massif et s'allongea, tout comme le canon. L'arme d'assaut c'était transformée en fusil de précision.

Alors que la cible approchait de sa ligne de tir, le visage d'Amélie devenait de plus en plus expressif, affichant une joyeuse anticipation devant un plaisant événement.

Puis elle tira.

Une balle alla se loger dans la tête de la cible. Amélie sourit de plaisir.

\- Voilà le destin des ennemis de Talon, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle décala légèrement son arme et tira de nouveau. Un des gardes du corps, resté immobile de stupéfaction, s'effondra.

\- Parfait, commenta joyeusement Amélie, cette fois à haute voix.

Le second garde du corps se retourna et commença à s'enfuir. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à la femme pour ajuster son arme et tirer. Un autre corps dénué de vie toucha le sol.

Amélie ferma les yeux et inspira lentement, savourant le moment présent. Le plaisir qui suivait un meurtre était pour elle un instant rare et précieux. Un instant durant lequel elle se sentait vivante.

Elle se retourna pour observer la pièce. C'était une confortable chambre d'hôtel, le genre réservé aux riches castes. Elle s'approcha d'un miroir situé dans un coin de la salle.

Le reflet lui renvoya l'image d'une femme de taille moyenne. Le détail qui frappait immédiatement était sa peau d'une couleur turquoise. Sa chevelure bleue foncée était coiffée en une longue et épaisse queue de cheval qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos. La couleur de ces deux éléments s'accordait très bien avec la combinaison moulante violette qu'elle portait au corps et au haut de ses jambes. Les trois faisaient ressortir ses yeux, d'un jaune intense ainsi que de discrètes boucles d'oreille argentées. Le tout donnait à Amélie une beauté froide et intimidante.

Son équipement ne se limitait pas à son arme. Son avant-bras gauche était équipé d'un lourd bracelet mécanisé. De plus, elle disposait d'une espèce de casque frontal de couleur noire, sur lequel était disposé sept globes d'un rouge menaçant.

Amélie posa son arme et prit une poignée de secondes pour remettre quelques mèches rebelles dans sa queue de cheval. La prudence aurait recommandé de quitter les lieux au plus vite avant l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre mais...au diable ! Elle avait envie de profiter de l'instant présent.

Elle se retourna vers l'individu qu'elle avait ligoté quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était un homme entre deux âges, un peu gros et habillé de vêtements de qualités. Un riche banquier ou quelqu'un du même genre. Amélie sourit d'amusement en constatant qu'il était terrifié.

\- Tu as peur que je te tue ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse en approchant lentement de lui.

Il ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un air terrifié. Elle posa le canon de son arme sur sa tête.

\- Ce serait tellement facile, dit-elle d'un ton langoureux. Juste une petite pression sur la gâchette...

Malgré la probabilité de sa mort imminente, l'homme ne ferma pas les yeux, continuant de fixer Amélie avec un mélange de pure terreur et de fascination. L'assassine attribua cette réaction à sa beauté et en tira un plaisir vaniteux.

\- Mais à cette distance cela n'aurait aucun intérêt, dit-elle en retirant son arme. Pas pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que toi, ajoute-t-elle, méprisante.

Malgré le bâillon, le soupir de soulagement du banquier fut clairement audible. Amélie s'accroupit devant lui et approcha sa main droite du visage de l'homme. Un gant noir en recouvrait la totalité, à l'exception de l'index. Le doigt qu'elle utilisait pour appuyer sur la gâchette.

\- Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir croisé Widowmaker sans y laisser la vie, dit Amélie d'un ton sensuel, en faisant une petite griffure sur la joue de l'individu.

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la fenêtre. Elle tendit son poignet gauche vers l'avant et un grappin sortit du bracelet qu'elle portait. Puis le grappin se rétracta, la propulsant à l'extérieur.

Elle atterrit avec agilité sur la terrasse qu'elle visait avant de se mettre en route, voyageant de toit en toit. L'armure qu'elle portait aux jambes, associée à certaines altérations physiologiques et à un entraînement d'athlète accomplie, lui permettait de sauter de loin et de toujours se rattraper.

Une fois parvenue à son transport, elle eut la surprise de voir un second appareil de Talon présent sur place. Plusieurs des sbires de l'organisation se trouvait également là, facilement identifiables à leurs armures lourdes et à leurs casques aux capteurs rouges.

Et devant eux se tenait un sinistre individu. Grand et massif, il était vêtu d'une large cape noire qu'il portait capuche rabattue, accompagnée d'une armure intermédiaire, noire également.

Le reste de son équipement était tout aussi menaçant : il disposait de lames de combat aux avant-bras et portait deux imposants fusils à pompe, arme qu'un humain ordinaire devait manier des deux mains, accompagnées de plusieurs réserves de munitions.

Mais la chose qu'on remarquait le plus était le masque d'un blanc d'ivoire qu'il portait. L'objet avait la forme d'un visage humain sans les détails, se contentant de trous à l'emplacement de la bouche et du nez. Sa couleur le faisait immédiatement ressortir, d'autant qu'il était porté sur un fond d'un noir total. Comment cet individu faisait-il donc pour voir ?

Il y avait une autre légère touche de couleur : un badge argenté, accroché à la ceinture. Il représentait le symbole d'une organisation désormais dissoute : BlackWatch.

\- Toi ici ? demanda Amélie à la sombre silhouette d'un air curieux, s'adressant à lui comme à une connaissance. Hum... Il va se passer des choses importantes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je laisse à tes supérieurs le soin de tout t'expliquer, répondit l'autre en faisant un mouvement de tête vers le transport derrière lui.

Sa voix était grave, presque trop pour une gorge humaine, sombre et menaçante. Pourtant on avait l'impression que le ton employé était calme.

Amélie entra dans l'appareil, un véhicule aérien, lointain descendant d'un hélicoptère, qui, grâce aux progrès technologiques des dernières décennies, n'avait désormais plus besoin d'hélices pour rester en vol stationnaire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigera vers le communicateur, entra ses identifiants et attendit. Une transmission ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Votre rapport, agent Widowmaker.

La voix était cryptée, masquée par des grésillements qui la rendaient totalement impossible à identifier. Les responsables de Talon tenaient à garder leur identité secrète.

\- La cible est éliminée, répondit-Amélie avec satisfaction.

\- Bien. Vous allez repartir en mission dès maintenant. Une employée de Enki Corporation a volé nombre de fichiers à sa firme, dont certain schéma technique que nous voulons récupérer. Elle a tenté de tout diffuser sur internet mais sa tentative a été contrecarrée. A vous et à Reaper de récupérer ces données. Il commandera l'opération.

\- Vous nous envoyez, lui et moi, à la poursuite d'une simple employée de multinationale ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton narquois.

Reaper était un des mercenaires les plus violents qui soit. Il n'acceptait que les missions où les effusions de sang étaient garanties. Quant à Amélie, l'employer sur une opération sans possibilité de meurtre aurait été un pur gâchis...et un ennui pour elle.

\- D'après nos premiers rapports, Enki a fait appel à Hélix Security pour récupérer ses données. Et nous sommes persuadés que certains anciens agents d'Overwatch se montreront pour faire de même. Vos capacités auront l'occasion d'être employées.

\- Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre.

\- Éliminez, si possible, tout individu qui pourrait être une menace pour nos futures opérations. Mais l'obtentions des données reste la priorité. Fin de la transmission.

Le communicateur s'arrêta.

Avec un sourire mauvais, Amélie sortit de l'appareil pour se diriger vers Reaper. Elle aurait bientôt de nouveau l'occasion de tuer.


	4. Chapitre 3

La capitaine Ana Amari était une membre respectée de l'armée égyptienne, s'étant distinguée contre les Omnics. Elle fut envoyée rejoindre l'escouade de Gabriel Reyes, regroupant les membres fondateurs de ce qui deviendrait Overwatch. Comme tous les autres, elle entra dans la légende en mettant fin à la Crise des Omniums.

Lorsque Overwatch fut pérennisée, Ana Amari en devient la numéro deux. Son caractère affable, son professionnalisme et son souci du bien-être de ceux sous ses ordres, en firent une des personnes les plus appréciés de l'organisation.

Malheureusement, après dix-neuf ans de services, elle fut déclarée disparue lors d'une opération opposant Overwatch à l'organisation terroriste Talon. La plupart des experts s'accordent à dire qu'elle aurait été abattue par l'assassine surnommée « Widowmaker ».

Cette perte était précédée de peu par celle de Gérard Lacroix, un des meilleurs chefs d'opération et agents de renseignement d'Overwatch. Beaucoup voyaient en lui le futur remplaçant d'un Morrison vieillissant et à la politique de plus en plus contestée. Gérard avait lui aussi été assassiné par Talon.

Ces deux revers face à l'organisation terroristes ont beaucoup pesé dans la décision de l'ONU de lancer une enquête sur Overwatch et d'ensuite dissoudre l'organisation.

 _« Encyclopédie universelle d'internet »_

 _*Il y a douze ans*_

Morrison avançait à travers une rue dévastée. Les bâtiments portaient les stigmates typiques d'un tremblement de terre, associé à un manque d'entretien chronique. La ville semblait pauvre et délaissée.

Le commandant d'Overwatch détonnait dans ce décor, avec son uniforme bleu et ses cheveux blonds d'une propreté impeccable. Les quelques signes de vieillesse qu'il arborait, une poignée de mèches grises et quelques légères rides, ne diminuait en rien l'allure et le charisme que dégageaient l'homme.

Il rejoignit une escouade d'agents d'Overwatch qui était positionnée autour d'un bâtiment en ruine, encerclant ce dernier et le surveillant d'un air vigilant. Morrison s'approcha de deux femmes qui semblaient en charge, une portant un insigne de lieutenant et l'autre de capitaine. Morrison s'adressa à cette dernière :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a, Ana ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un groupe de pillards à l'intérieur, dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux. A notre arrivée, ils se sont retranchés avec des otages.

\- Donnez juste l'ordre, commandant, et mon équipe se chargera de ces lâches, dit l'autre femme, d'une voix déterminée.

Les deux officières avaient à peu près l'âge de Morrison. Comme lui, elles avaient des mèches grises dans leurs chevelures et quelques rides au visage. Et tout pareillement, les deux portaient l'uniforme et l'armure pare-balle bleus d'Overwatch.

Ana avait une peau brunie et de long cheveux noirs qu'elle laissait pendre librement. Elle parlait anglais avec un léger accent arabe. Mais ce qu'on notait le plus chez elle, c'était le tatouage qu'elle avait sous l'œil gauche, représentant l'œil de Ra. Elle avait complété l'uniforme d'Overwatch avec un béret bleu sur lequel était agrafé un petit aigle doré, le même que celui du drapeau égyptien.

Son armement consistait en un revolver, associé à un impressionnant fusil de précision, une arme puissante et ancienne, sur laquelle figuraient nombre de barres rouges. Sans doute un compte de victimes.

La lieutenante elle, avait des cheveux roux coupés courts, à la militaire. Sa peau était très claire et son anglais laissait entendre un fort accent polonais. Elle portait le même armement que Morrison : fusil d'assaut et arme de poing.

\- Vu les conditions tactiques, il n'y a aucune garantie que tous les otages survivent en cas de combat, répliqua Jack.

\- Mais nous aurons à coup sûr les pilleurs, commandant, répliqua la lieutenante.

\- Le premier but d'Overwatch est de protéger les innocents, pas de tuer des criminels.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors, Jack ? demanda doucement Ana.

Il posa son arme par terre.

\- Négocier.

Il commença à dégrafer son holster en ajoutant :

\- Je compte sur toi pour me couvrir, Ana.

L'intéressée sourit.

\- Toujours, Jack.

Une fois l'arme de poing par terre, Morrison attendit que la capitaine se positionne en hauteur, de sorte à pouvoir surveiller son avancée. Puis il se dirigea vers le bâtiment, les mains en l'air. Une réaction ne tarda pas à se faire entendre :

\- Qui va là ?! tonna une voix masculine, avec un ton anxieux et autoritaire.

\- Le commandant Jack Morrison. Je suis venu négocier.

\- Bordel…le commandant d'Overwatch est ici, réagit un autre homme, impressionné et terrifié.

\- La ferme ! cria le premier au second. Avancez ! poursuivit-il vers Jack. Et pas de coup fourré ou on vous plombe !

Morrison put bientôt voir ses deux interlocuteurs et le reste de la bande. Ils étaient jeunes, certains n'ayant même pas encore vingt ans et aucun plus de trente. Leurs habits étaient crasseux et déchirés.

Quant à leur armement, c'était un ensemble d'équipements obsolètes, qui paraissaient mal entretenus. Rien que des gamins idiots, poussés au crime par la misère causée par le tremblement de terre. Mais ces idiots avaient actuellement leurs armes pointées sur des civils désarmés et terrifiés. Ces derniers regardaient désormais Jack avec un immense espoir dans les yeux.

\- C'est vraiment lui, dut admettre le premier homme, sans doute le chef. Bigre, ça je n'y attendais pas.

Le second baissa la tête de honte, pour éviter d'avoir à croiser le regard de Morrison.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à proposer ? demanda le chef.

\- Laisser les otages ici et mes agents vous laisseront partir.

\- Pff, et qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'une fois qu'on aura quitté le bâtiment, vous allez pas tous nous tuer ?

\- Vous avez ma parole, répondit Jack très dignement.

\- Bah ! La parole d'un homme ne vaut plus rien ici.

\- Mais…c'est le commandant Morrison, réagit l'autre pillard. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va nous faire abattre par traîtrise ? Lui ?

Le chef sembla hésiter quelques instants. Son regard passa de Jack à sa bande, puis de sa bande aux agents d'Overwatch. Même de loin, il était possible de voir les armures et armes modernes des soldats de la paix.

\- Ok, finit-il par dire.

Il se tourna vers le reste de sa bande.

\- On se bouge d'ici, les gars !

\- Overwatch offre de l'argent ou une reconversion pour les citoyens qui acceptent de rendre leurs armes, ajouta Morrison. L'offre est accompagnée d'une amnistie pour les délits mineurs. Vous avez juste à aller au camp humanitaire.

Le second pillard leva la tête vers le commandant, les yeux plein d'espoir. Le chef se montra plus circonspect :

\- On va y réfléchir, dit-il.

Morrison hocha la tête puis repartit vers ses agents.

\- Alors ? demanda la lieutenante.

\- Les pillards vont bientôt sortir, normalement sans les otages. Si c'est bien le cas, laissez-les partir.

\- Commandant, si on ne s'occupe pas d'eux maintenant, ils reviendront perturber nos opérations plus tard.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Et même si c'était le cas, cela vaudrait le coup.

La femme ne dit rien. Elle ne semblait pas approuver mais, disciplinée, elle fit transmettre les ordres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pillards sortirent du bâtiment, sans les otages. La plupart avancèrent prudemment vers un autre quartier de la ville, les agents les laissant passer sans les lâcher du regard. Un petit groupe resta en arrière.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se rendre maintenant, commandant ? demanda l'autre pillard avec qui avait parlé Morrison.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Heu…alors on se rend, commandant, dit-il en posant son arme par terre. Rapidement imité par les autres.

\- Toi et tes amis avez fait le bon choix, fils.

\- Si je puis me permettre…c'était un honneur de vous rencontrer, commandant.

L'escouade de la lieutenante se chargea de raccompagner les otages et les pillards s'étant rendus vers le camp humanitaire. Ana revint de sa position pour parler à Morrison :

\- Je suis contente que tu aies pris cette décision, Jack, dit-elle. Sauver des vies est bien plus important que de punir des coupables.

\- Merci Ana. Ton approbation compte beaucoup pour moi.

\- Et je suis ravie de voir que tu fais de ton mieux pour soutenir ce programme de réinsertion, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton plus taquin.

\- Eh bien…je n'aime toujours pas le français, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a de bonnes idées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es borné, Jack.

Le très sévère commandant Morrison s'autorisa un léger sourire.

\- Allez, viens, dit-il. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire dans cette ville.

 _*Aujourd'hui*_

\- Jack, hé, réveille-toi Jack !

La voix d'Ana tira Morrison du sommeil. Il se redressa en grognant.

Ils se trouvaient dans un petit salon de style oriental, doté de quelques chaises, d'un canapé, sur lequel dormait Morrison, et d'une télévision. Cette dernière était allumée mais diffusait de la publicité.

\- Notre cible ? demanda-t-il à sa coéquipière.

\- Toujours pas en vue. Il sera là dans quinze minutes selon notre contact. J'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment pour te réveiller.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dormir autant.

\- Tu n'aurais surtout pas dû passer toute la nuit à poursuivre des criminels, dit Ana, un brin moqueuse.

L'ancienne capitaine Amari se retourna vers lui. Elle avait changé depuis sa période de gloire. Ses cheveux étaient totalement blancs, de nombreuses rides parcouraient son visage et son orbite droite était désormais recouverte par un cache-œil.

L'uniforme d'Overwatch avait été remplacé par des vêtements épais, grisâtres et un peu déchirés. L'ensemble faisait ressembler Ana à une criminelle cherchant à se cacher, bien loin de la brillante officière qu'elle avait été.

Mais cet apparence était amplement compensée par le large sourire avec lequel elle accueillait son co-équipier :

\- Sinon…j'ai fait un peu de thé, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Tu en veux ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Morrison en haussant les épaules.

Ana saisit une théière, versa le liquide dans une tasse et la tendit à l'ancien commandant. Ce dernier but une gorgée. Le breuvage était très bon, quoi qu'un peu trop tiède à son goût.

Pendant ce temps, à la télévision, la chaîne d'information avait recommencé à émettre. Les titres indiquaient : « Winston et Tracer : héros ou criminels ? ». Le présentateur se mit à parler :

\- Le monde s'interroge encore sur les deux anciens agents d'Overwatch, Lena Oxton, dite « Tracer » et Winston. Il y a quelques semaines, le monde les a vu empêcher un cambriolage, perpétré par des agents de Talon, visant à récupérer une arme très dangereuse. Mais de nouvelles informations font de plus en plus apparaître que le but réel de ces deux individus serait de recréer Overwatch malgré la loi dite « Petras Act » qui interdit toute activité liée à l'ancienne organisation. Ces deux personnes sont-elles en train de reproduire les erreurs du passé ? C'est ce que notre équipe va tenter de déterminer.

Amari regarda toute l'intervention avec une expression songeuse.

\- Jack, pourquoi est-ce que nous faisons ça ?

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Traquer pour un peu d'argent des trafiquants d'armes à la petite semaine, qui seront de toute façon remplacés deux semaines après leur capture ?

\- Et que voudrais-tu donc faire ?

\- Nous pourrions essayer de retrouver Tracer et Winston pour les aider à reconstruire un semblant d'Overwatch. Si nous nous montrions tous les deux, cela serait bien plus facile pour eux.

\- Et quel intérêt ? Tu as entendu ce journaliste. Le monde ne veut plus de nous. Autant qu'ils nous croient morts.

\- D'accord…mais pourquoi s'en prend on aux petits poissons plutôt qu'au gros ?

\- Une receleuse affirme pouvoir vendre des informations sur la conspiration qui à mener à la chute d'Overwatch. Il nous faut la prime sur ce trafiquant d'armes pour pouvoir payer le prix demandé.

Ana fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'était une conspiration ? D'après le récit que tu m'en a fait, j'ai surtout l'impression que c'est juste Gabriel qui a tenté de te renverser et qui a raté son coup.

\- Reyes n'a sûrement pas provoqué une explosion qui le toucherait aussi lui et ses agents. Mon intuition me dit que c'est une tierce partie qui s'en est chargée. Et que cet inconnu a aussi révélé l'existence de BlackWatch. Je dois savoir qui c'est.

\- Es-tu au moins sûr que cette receleuse a bien ces informations ?

\- Assez pour tenter le coup. Et si elle ment…eh bien, il y aura une receleuse de moins dans ce pays.

\- Bon…notre cible devrait bientôt se montrer. Nous devrions y aller.

Morrison hocha la tête et tous deux se préparèrent pour le combat. Leur équipement avait beaucoup changé depuis la période où ils servaient au sein d'Overwatch.

Ana avait troqué son imposant fusil de précision contre une arme plus fine et légère, qui tirait des seringues plutôt que des balles. Son arme de poing avait été changée de la même manière. Elle avait également accroché à sa tunique des petites fioles remplies d'une mixture dorée, rappelant l'énergie qui se dégageait des générateurs de champs biotiques.

Cet équipement était d'ailleurs toujours porté par Morrison. En revanche, son fusil d'assaut avait changé. A l'inverse de sa co-équipière, l'arme de l'ancien commandant était devenu plus massive et disposait d'un second canon.

Quant à l'armure et l'uniforme bleus de Morrison, ils avaient été remplacés par des vêtements ordinaires, portés par-dessous une veste blanche et bleue, sur laquelle était marqué dans le dos un gros « 76 », écrit en rouge.

Les deux vétérans ne firent pas que s'armer : ils cachèrent leurs visages. Ana mit un masque épais, recouvrant totalement sa tête, d'un noir mat et lisse, avec juste un triangle bleu en son centre. Elle dissimula ses cheveux sous une capuche.

Morrison lui préféra un objet plus petit, qui laissait son front découvert. Le masque avait une couleur d'un gris métallique, sauf pour la partie haute, celle recouvrant les yeux, qui formait une ligne rouge horizontale.

Ces deux objets étaient visiblement d'un haut niveau technologique, fournissant à leur porteur nombre d'avantages, dont un moyen de voir malgré leurs yeux masqués.

Ana et Jack sortirent de leur logement. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite ville d'Egypte, le genre de bourgade isolée que le gouvernement, affaibli par les récentes crises que traversait le monde, n'avait plus les moyens de couvrir efficacement. Armée et police n'étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs. C'était un lieu idéal pour un trafiquant d'armes…ou pour les chasseurs de prime qui le traquaient.

Amari et Morrison se faufilèrent à travers de petite ruelles vides de monde. Puis ils arrivèrent à la périphérie d'une grande place centrale, occupée par un large marché à ciel ouvert, grouillant de monde.

\- Notre cible est là, dit l'ancien commandant.

Tout en parlant, il montra du doigt un gras individu, vêtu de vêtements confortables et occupé à mener une discussion très animée avec un autre homme du même acabit. Les deux étaient entouré d'une vingtaine de portes-flingues, en train de surveiller nonchalamment l'échange, certains adossés à un mur de pierres situé juste derrière.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, Jack, dit Ana d'une voix préoccupée. Il y a trop de monde sur place. Nous risquons de tuer quelqu'un par accident.

« Faites tout votre possible pour ne jamais engager le combat près de civils », règlement d'Overwatch, chapitre 4, paragraphe 12, alinéa 3. Morrison s'en souvenait parfaitement. Pour cause, c'est lui qui l'avait écrit.

\- Nous sommes suffisamment doués pour éviter de tirer sur des civils par erreur, dit-il néanmoins.

Ces règles avaient été établies pour empêcher les nouvelles recrues de commettre une bavure. Autrefois, Morrison les respectait pour montrer l'exemple. Il n'avait plus à le faire aujourd'hui.

\- Mais pas ces bandits à la petite semaine, fit remarquer Ana.

\- Alors, neutralise-les avant qu'ils puissent ouvrir le feu.

Que pouvaient ils faires d'autres ? Rien. Il avait une mission. Combattre ici était le seul moyen de la remplir.

\- Tu as repéré un bon poste de tir ? ajouta-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. Je vais les contourner. Garde ton communicateur allumé.

Et il se mit en route.

Malgré son masque, on put entendre un clair soupir venir d'Ana Amari. Puis elle se mit à escalader une échelle située sur un bâtiment proche avant de s'installer sur le toit de ce dernier.

Jack, de son côté, contourna la place centrale jusqu'à se retrouver derrière le mur sur lesquels étaient adossés quelques-uns des gardes du trafiquant d'armes.

\- Soldat 76 en position, dit-il à son communicateur, intégré dans son masque.

\- Fantôme en position, lui répondit la voix d'Ana.

Jack pointa son arme vers le mur, enleva la sécurité et activa une gâchette secondaire. Trois roquettes miniatures furent alors projetées du deuxième canon de son arme.

L'explosion qui en résultat provoqua une brèche dans le mur, en plus de projeter dans les airs les portes-flingues qui y étaient adossés. Jack profita de l'ouverture ainsi créée pour attaquer par derrière les gardes du trafiquant.

Il enchaîna trois rafales, tout en fonçant vers l'avant à une vitesse surhumaine. Chacun de ses tirs abattit une cible différente. Arrivé au contact, il expédia une violente frappe de la crosse de son arme sur un garde, avant d'enchaîner d'un coup de tête vers un autre.

Au même instant Ana se mit à faire feux. Les fléchettes tirées par son fusil de précision atteignirent leurs cibles, les portes-flingues s'effondrant de manière quasi-immédiate lorsqu'ils étaient atteints. L'égyptienne ne manqua aucun de ses coups.

Surpris par l'attaque et effrayés par la fureur de Morrison, les portes-flingues furent incapables d'organiser une riposte efficace. Une petite partie paniqua et s'enfuit immédiatement. Les autres tentèrent de répliquer. Mais ils n'étaient que de vulgaires criminels, sans entraînement digne de ce nom. Leur médiocrité et le manque d'organisation les empêchèrent de toucher Jack, sans même parler d'Ana dont ils n'avaient pu deviner la position.

De nombreuses balles perdues parcoururent la place remplie de monde. Certaines des personnes présentes s'enfuirent immédiatement en criant, d'autres se terrèrent derrières des abris improvisés. Et quelques-uns furent touchés par des projectiles venant des portes flingues, causant une poignée de morts et de blessés.

Le trafiquant d'armes, lui, avait conservé son sang-froid. Dès l'explosion provoquée par les roquettes il s'était mis à courir, accompagné de ses plus fidèles et compétents gardes, sans même un regard en arrière.

\- Mais qui est-ce qui nous attaque ? cria-t-il à ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

\- C'est ce justicier qui se fait appeler soldat 76, lui répondit une porte-flingue tout en courant. Haaa ! cria-t-elle quand une fléchette d'Ana l'atteignit dans le cou.

\- Soldat 76, ils ont pris une ruelle à ta gauche, indiqua Amari.

\- Bien reçu, fantôme, répondit Morrison.

Il envoya à terre un garde d'un puissant coup de poing, avant de ressaisir son arme et d'abattre un autre adversaire d'une rafale à la tête. Puis il se mit à courir à la suite du trafiquant. Sa vitesse surhumaine lui permit de rapidement gagner du terrain.

Il dépassa les corps des derniers gardes, neutralisés par Ana avant de passer devant un large et grand immeuble d'habitation. Puis, il entraperçu sa cible en train de se cacher derrière un coin de mur. Morrison pointa son arme dans cette direction, prêt à tirer sur l'homme dès qu'il sortirait de son couvert.

\- Vous savez…combien d'habitants…vivent dans cet immeuble ? demanda le trafiquant, tout essoufflé d'avoir autant couru.

\- Je m'enfiche, répondit Morrison.

\- Plus de quatre cents, dit le criminel. Et vous allez…rapidement vous en soucier…j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous, Soldat 76…et de votre façon d'agir.

Morrison entendit un bip de mauvais augure dans la direction de l'immeuble. Par réflexe il tourna la tête dans cette direction.

Le trafiquant avait posé un pack d'explosif sur le bâtiment…et il venait d'enclencher le détonateur. Dans dix secondes, quatre cents personnes risquaient de mourir.

Morrison perdit une de ses précieuses secondes à hésiter entre poursuivre la cible et agir.

\- Le premier but d'Overwatch est de protéger les innocents…lui dit son ancienne voix, résonnant dans son esprit.

Il se mit à courir vers l'immeuble.

Cinq secondes lui furent nécessaire pour l'atteindre. Une de plus fut requise pour arracher le pack et le jeter en l'air, dans une direction vide de toute structure humaine. Trois secondes plus tard, l'explosion se produisit, totalement inoffensive pour quiconque.

Mais Jack ne vit pas cela. Il était trop occupé à retourner en courant vers la dernière position de sa cible.

Qui avait bien entendu disparu. Le trafiquant avait utilisé le temps gagné pour s'enfuir.

Une douleur brulante s'empara du corps de Morrison. La même qu'il y a six ans, lorsqu'il avait regardé la liste des victimes de l'explosion et comprit que les coupables étaient impunis. Il se sentait tellement impuissant.

\- Fantôme, j'ai perdu la cible, cria-t-il dans son communicateur.

Pas de réponse. La brulure se fit plus forte.

\- Fantôme ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? lui répondit alors la voix d'Ana, d'un ton moqueur.

La douleur retomba brusquement tandis que Morrison poussait un léger soupir de soulagement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouva sa co-équipière dans une ruelle déserte. Ana lui montra le trafiquant d'armes, endormi et ligoté.

\- Heureusement, j'avais anticipé l'itinéraire de fuite qu'il a employé. J'ai donc pu lui envoyer une fléchette somnifère juste après ton exploit. D'ailleurs, bravo d'avoir su réagir aussi rapidement pour neutraliser cette explosion.

À la vue de cet homme, la brulure réapparut brusquement. Mais Jack n'était plus impuissant désormais. Il pouvait laisser libre court à sa rage.

Il saisit le trafiquant d'arme par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Puis, il lui envoya un grand coup de poing, en plein sur le nez. La douleur réveilla instantanément le criminel.

\- Espèce…de…salopard ! cria-Morrison, ponctuant chacun des mots par un nouveau coup.

C'était des frappes violentes, conçu pour faire mal mais laisser la cible consciente. Le visage du trafiquant vira au rouge puis au bleu, tandis qu'il poussait de pitoyables cris de douleur. Puis Jack le laissa tomber et l'homme ne tarda pas à s'écarter de lui en rampant. L'ancien commandant arma de nouveau son bras tandis que le trafiquant se mit à implorer pitié.

Ana posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Morrison. C'était un geste simple et rassurant, celui qu'on adressait à une personne en souffrance pour lui dire qu'on était là pour lui, prêt à le soutenir.

Morrison arrêta son geste, avant d'abaisser son bras. Sa colère disparut brusquement pour ne plus laisser que…non, il ne voulait pas subir ça. Cela le rendrait faible et il avait un devoir à accomplir. Il devait se concentrer.

Amari sortie une seringue de sa réserve et s'en servit sur le trafiquant d'arme. Celui-ci s'endormit instantanément.

\- Allons livrer cette pourriture, dit sobrement l'ancien commandant.

\- Jack…juste une chose.

\- Oui, Ana ?

\- Lors de la fusillade…malgré tous nos efforts…certains civils ont été blessés. Et d'autres tués.

Jack baissa la tête. Il n'avait pu empêcher certains criminels de tirer. Un échec de plus à ajouter à son fardeau.

\- Ces raclures de criminels n'ont aucune morale, dit-il. Je les exterminerais tous si je le pouvais.

Après avoir dit cela, Soldat 76 souleva le corps du trafiquant avant de se mettre en route.

Si Ana n'avait pas porté de masque, et s'il avait pris la peine de la regarder, Jack aurait pu voir la tristesse sur le visage de l'ancienne capitaine.

 _*Quelques jours plus tard*_

La receleuse finit d'examiner les billets et les plaça dans un de ses tiroirs.

\- Le compte y est, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

C'était une femme entre deux âges, ni maigre, ni grosse, au physique plutôt commun. Mais le maquillage accentué qu'elle utilisait, associé à des vêtements voyants et de bonne qualité, lui donnait une certaine beauté « m'as-tu-vu », un brin artificielle.

\- Bien sûr que le compte y est, dit Morrison avec agressivité. Vous pensez que nous sommes des voleurs ?

Les deux mercenaires qui gardaient la pièce ébauchèrent un geste vers leurs armes à ces paroles. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite devant la réaction de leur employeuse :

\- Pas du tout, dit la receleuse d'un ton mielleux. Vous me semblez l'image même de l'honnêteté.

\- Où sont les informations ? demanda Morrison, sans changer de ton.

\- Ici même. Je vais vous les montrer de suite.

Il s'était passé plusieurs jours depuis la fusillade qui avait mené à la capture du trafiquant d'arme. Ce dernier avait été livré aux forces de l'ordre par un contact des deux vétérans, ces derniers étant également des individus recherchés. Puis Ana et Jack avaient organisé au plus vite un rendez-vous avec la receleuse.

Cette dernière avait tourné un écran d'ordinateur vers ses deux invités et était désormais en train d'ouvrir précautionneusement un coffre-fort, d'où elle tira une clé de données.

\- Je dois vous avouer que je m'attendais à ce que ces informations soient achetées par des agents des services secrets ou des employés d'une grande firme. Si je puis me permettre, qu'est-ce qui motive un justicier ambulant et une chasseuse de primes à s'intéresser à un tel sujet ?

Pour toute réponse, Morrison la fixa silencieusement du regard. La ligne rouge de son masque était directement face aux yeux de la femme.

\- Bien sûr, si vous voulez ne rien me dire c'est votre droit, enchaîna précipitamment la receleuse.

Elle mit la clé de données dans l'ordinateur, tout en expliquant :

\- Il y a une poignée de jours de cela, une employée d'Enki Corporation a tenté de publier de nombreuses données prouvant des crimes commis par son employeur. Malheureusement, les données avaient une sécurité intérieure qui les ont fait s'effacer au bout de quelques micros-secondes de présence sur internet. Mais sur le web…rien ne disparaît totalement. Quelques fragments ont subsisté et ont été récupérés par quelqu'un qui me les a revendus. Regardez donc ce que cette idéaliste a écrit.

L'écran de l'ordinateur affichait : « 4 : Enki a été impliqué dans plusieurs conspiration troubles, dont une relative à la chute d'Overwatch. Voici les preuves : »

S'ensuivait plusieurs fragments de fichier dont la plupart des données étaient corrompues. Mais on pouvait encore lire quelques mots.

\- Il y a là-dedans des noms de politiciens, hommes d'affaires, de directeurs grandes firmes et de certains membres clés d'Overwatch, déclara la receleuse d'un ton tentateur. Tous pourraient être potentiellement impliqués dans cette fameuse conspiration.

\- Et la totalité des données pourrait permettre d'apporter les preuves de son existence, dit Morrison d'une voix rêveuse.

\- Probablement, admit la receleuse. En attendant, vous avez cela.

Elle retira la clé de données et la remit à Jack.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cette employé d'Enki ? demanda soldat 76 à la femme.

\- Je pourrais vous le dire. Contre paiement.

Jack négocia rapidement et paya le prix demandé. Fort heureusement, la dernière prime leur avait laissé une marge confortable.

\- Elle est toujours dans sa ville natale, en fuite et probablement pourchassée par des mercenaires engagés par Enki. Je vous fournis toutes les coordonnées exactes dans quelques secondes.

La receleuse partit dans une autre pièce. Ana en profitant pour murmurer à son co-équipier :

\- J'imagine que ton prochain mouvement va être de retrouver cette femme ?

\- Et comment. Cela fait six ans que j'attends une occasion pareille. Il est plus que temps de faire payer ceux qui ont fait chuter Overwatch.


	5. Chapitre 4

Hai jeta un regard nerveux derrière son épaule.

Elle se trouvait dans une salle d'attente de commissariat. La seule autre personne présente était une policière en faction devant la porte. Mais sa présence ne suffisait pas à rassurer la lanceuse d'alerte.

Un autre policier entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers l'ancienne employée d'Enki.

\- Mademoiselle, le commissaire va vous recevoir.

Hai se leva en hochant la tête et suivit l'homme. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle nue, avec juste une table, quatre chaises et un miroir sans tain. Le genre de pièce qui devait servir pour les dépositions ou les interrogatoires.

Le commissaire était déjà sur place, assis devant une tasse de café. C'était un homme âgé, légèrement enrobé, qui arborait un air affable mais un peu fatigué. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu paraître sympathique à Hai. Actuellement, elle pensait juste qu'il n'avait pas la carrure pour gérer une telle affaire. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle, commença poliment le commissaire. Prenez donc une chaise.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, dit Hai en s'asseyant.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez une tasse de café ?

\- Eh…oui volontiers. Merci.

Le commissaire fit un signe à un autre agent qui s'éclipsa discrètement.

\- Donc…vous voudriez rapporter un crime c'est ça ?

\- Pas exactement. Je voudrais échanger contre une protection policière des informations pouvant prouver de nombreux crimes commis par Enki Corporation.

\- Votre ancien employeur n'est-ce-pas ? Vous savez qu'ils ont engagé des poursuites contre vous pour avoir rompu votre charte de confidentialité ?

\- Cela ne m 'étonne pas. Mais je vous garantis que ce sont eux les criminels dans l'affaire, et pas moi.

A ce moment, l'agent entra dans la salle et donna un gobelet de café à Hai. Cette dernière le remercia et but aussitôt une petite gorgée du liquide. Pendant ce temps, le commissaire lui posait une autre question :

\- Cela fait plusieurs jours que cette affaire dure. Pourquoi ne pas être venue nous voir plus tôt ?

\- Je voulais diffuser mes preuves sur internet. Je pensais qu'une fois qu'elles seraient publiques, Enki n'aurait plus de raison de s'en prendre physiquement à moi…que cela garantirait ma sécurité.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais les données ont une sécurité qui empêche cela. Il est possible de les lire localement mais dès qu'elle se trouvent sur l'internet, elles se détruisent d'elles-mêmes. J'ai passé les derniers jours à tenter de désactiver cette protection. Mais je n'ai pas pu…c'est au-delà de mes compétences.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue nous voir ?

\- Cela et parce que je suis traquée. Des individus suspects ont plusieurs fois approché de l'endroit où je logeais. J'ai réussi à leur échapper jusque-là car je bougeais en permanence. Mais mon avance se réduit. Le problème c'est qu'Enki connaît ma localisation exacte en temps réel.

En prononçant ces paroles, elle lança un regard nerveux derrière elle, vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Pardon ?

\- A partir du moment où l'on atteint un certain rang dans l'entreprise, on nous insère dans le corps un nano-traqueur qui nous localise en permanence. Une mesure de sécurité, soi-disant… Et la machine est d'une taille moléculaire : impossible à retirer sauf pour les meilleurs chirurgiens du monde.

\- Bon, dit le commissaire en se levant. Je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Cette affaire me dépasse clairement. Je vais appelez mes supérieurs pour leur transmettre votre offre. C'est tout ce que je peux faire, mademoiselle.

Hai hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et retourna dans la salle d'attente.

Plusieurs heures passèrent. Hai n'osait ouvrir un magazine ou sortir son portable pour passer le temps. Elle ne put tenir éloigner le sommeil que grâce à de forte quantités de café, qui lui furent gracieusement offertes par les agents locaux.

Puis elle eut une immense frayeur lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs camions d'un vert militaire pénétrer dans la cour du commissariat. Ne tardèrent pas à en descendre plusieurs dizaines de soldats. Hai se calma un peu lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils portaient l'uniforme de l'armée chinoise.

Le commissaire sortit dans la cour de son bâtiment, affichant une mine totalement ébahie devant le spectacle qui se montrait à lui. Il se dirigea vers l'officier le plus gradé avec qui il se mit à discuter. Cela dura moins d'une minute.

Les deux entrèrent ensuite dans le commissariat.

\- On quitte le bâtiment, dit le commissaire, toujours ébahi, aux agents de police.

Ceux-ci affichèrent des expressions surprises. Il y eut quelques demandes d'explications et discussions, mais à la fin, ils finirent par obtempérer.

Hai ne suivit toutefois pas cette conversation car l'officier en charge, un capitaine, s'était approché d'elle pour discuter :

\- Mademoiselle Yin ? demanda-t-il poliment.

L'homme était âgé, cela se voyait surtout à ses rides car il était chauve. Mais il était musclé et portait quelques cicatrices. Il avait tout du vétéran endurci.

\- C'est moi. Eh…qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Le gouvernement a accepté votre offre, dit l'officier d'un ton rassurant. Ils m'ont envoyé avec ma compagnie vous protéger.

Hai lança un regard à l'extérieur. Des soldats commençaient à installer des sacs de sable dans la cour pour former des barricades. D'autres étaient en train de décharger une mitrailleuse lourde.

\- Tout…tout ce monde juste pour moi ?

\- Lors de mon très court briefing, il a été expliqué que vos données contiennent des schémas techniques dont la valeur se chiffrerait en dizaines de milliard de yens. Cela pourrait attirer l'attention de personnes malveillantes…et puissantes.

La lanceuse d'alerte se mit à frissonner à ces paroles.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il, mademoiselle ?

\- Après que j'aie tenté de diffuser les données la première fois, le directeur d'Enki m'a appelé. Il m'a dit que ce que j'avais récupéré allait attirer sur moi l'attention des pires individus de la Terre. Je pensais qu'il exagérait pour me faire peur, mais maintenant que vous me dites ça…ces paroles étaient vrai n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai combattu avec Overwatch durant la Crise des Omniums. Quant aux soldats de ma compagnie, ils sont compétents et bien entraînés. Nous vous protégerons. Je vous le jure.

Hai se détendit légèrement à ses paroles. Le capitaine lui, sortit de sa poche une petite oreillette qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

\- Mettez ça. Je pourrai ainsi vous contacter, et vice versa, si nous venions à être séparés.

La lanceuse d'alerte hocha la tête et s'équipa de l'objet.

\- Maintenant vous devriez trouvez un endroit où dormir un peu, dit le capitaine. Rien qu'à votre tête je peux dire que vous manquez cruellement de sommeil.

\- Avant, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire sur les données…

 _*Autre part*_

Amélie laissa tomber son fusil de sa main droite, avant de le rattraper de la gauche. Elle répéta le même processus dans le sens inverse. Et encore une fois.

Elle s'ennuyait.

Il ne s'était passé que quelques heures depuis que Widowmaker avait exécuté sa dernière cible. Les émotions provoquées par cet événement l'habitaient encore. Mais comme Amélie se trouvait dans un transport aérien, elle n'avait rien à faire et cela commençait à lui peser.

Juste en face se trouvait Reaper. La sinistre et massive silhouette se tenait immobile, les bras croisés. Il aurait été possible de le confondre avec une statue.

Il y avait aussi quelques sbires de Talon dans le transport, mais Amélie les considérait comme négligeables.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent avec un corps comme le tien ? demanda-t-elle finalement à Reaper d'une voix doucereuse.

Le masque se tourna dans sa direction.

\- Rien, répondit la voix grave de Reaper.

Amélie leva un sourcil, surprise.

\- Froid, chaleur, faim, satiété, désir sexuel…toutes les sensations physiques me sont désormais inconnues. Il n'y a qu'une seule exception : la souffrance.

\- Cela sonne terriblement ennuyeux, dit Widowmaker d'un ton badin.

\- Mais je peux encore ressentir les émotions de l'esprit. La sensation de puissance quand on tue, la satisfaction de voir un plan réussir ou la joie d'accomplir une vengeance. Il ne me reste plus que ça.

Il marqua une pause dans son discours avant de demander :

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as dû tuer ton mari ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'assassiner l'homme que l'on aime ?

Amélie écarquilla légèrement les yeux. La question l'avait prise par surprise et la troublait.

\- Ce fut dur, dit-elle d'une voix confuse. Il n'avait rien fait qui méritait une vengeance de ma part. Encore moins un acte aussi définitif. J'arrivais à le contrôler, il ne me fallait rien de plus.

Son expression devient horrifiée :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû…commença-t-elle.

Puis brusquement elle ferma les yeux et grimaça, semblant ressentir une vive douleur. Ses deux mains se portèrent à sa tête tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, son visage était devenu inexpressif.

\- …mais les ennemis de Talon doivent être éliminés, dit-elle d'une voix froide comme la glace.

Reaper ricana.

\- Je préfère quand tu es comme ça, dit-il. Cela rend la mission plus facile.

Amélie ne répondit pas. Il était inutile de parler si cela ne servait pas directement les objectifs de Talon.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. Puis, les premiers rapports de leurs informateurs arrivèrent.

\- Hum…débuta Reaper. La cible est retranchée dans un commissariat et protégée par une compagnie d'infanterie. Ce sera facile, ajouta-t-il en ricanant légèrement.

\- Quel est le plan ? demanda Widowmaker.

\- Nos forces lanceront un assaut frontal de diversion. Tu en profiteras pour prendre une position de tir optimale et moi pour m'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Ensuite, ta visière nous permettra de repérer la cible. Je m'occuperai de l'atteindre et de récupérer les données. Entre-temps…amuse-toi autant que tu veux. Cela devrait attirer l'attention.

Amélie hocha simplement la tête.

Ils sortirent de leur transport. On était en plein milieu d'une nuit sans lune. Seules les étoiles donnaient un peu de lumière.

Widowmaker activa son grappin et commença à se déplacer de toit en toit. D'en haut, elle pouvait voir les agents de Talon qui se déployaient et avançaient vers le commissariat. Reaper avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Amélie atteignit le point le plus lointain où elle pouvait aller sans risque de se faire repérer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le début de l'attaque.

Celle-ci intervint lorsque les sbires de Talon lancèrent plusieurs grenades contre les positions tenues par les soldats chinois. Les terroristes avaient profité du camouflage offert par leurs armures noires et de la vision nocturne conférée par leurs casques pour lancer une attaque surprise. Associé à leurs meilleurs armement et entraînement, cela leur permit de briser la première ligne de défense ennemie.

Mais les soldats ne se laissèrent pas démonter pour autant. Les plus en avant battirent en retraite de manière organisée, couverts par leur seconde ligne de défense. Le feu de celle-ci, notamment celui des mitrailleuses lourdes, eut tôt fait de stopper l'avancée des agents de Talon.

Une contre-attaque fut alors lancée. Menés par leur capitaine, des soldats jusque-là cachés lancèrent une attaque de flanc contre les terroristes. Surpris de cette manœuvre, les agents de Talon durent refluer, laissant plusieurs morts sur le terrain. Il semblait que le nombre, l'organisation et les meilleures tactiques des chinois leur permettrait de gagner cette bataille.

Mais tout cela n'était qu'une diversion. Pendant que les combats avaient lieu, Amélie avait gagné une position en hauteur, lui donnant le meilleur point de vue possible. En temps normal, elle se serait fait repérer. Mais grâce à leur plan, ses ennemis n'avaient pas encore noté sa présence.

De là-haut, elle put voir un petit amas de brume noirâtre, d'à peu près la taille d'un homme, se déplacer dans la cour du commissariat, profitant de la noirceur de la nuit et des combats en cours pour ne pas être repéré. Reaper était en train d'infiltrer les lignes ennemies.

Widowmaker activa sa visière et l'abaissa. Cet outil technologique lui permettait de bénéficier d'une vision thermique, ignorant tous les obstacles physiques, mais son autonomie était limitée.

Amélie n'eut toutefois pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour repérer dans une pièce isolée une jeune femme au physique banal, qui semblait nerveuse et terrifiée par les combats en cours.

\- Civil repéré, potentiellement notre cible, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale dans son communicateur. Deuxième étage, couloir de gauche, troisième salle.

\- Reçu, répondit la sinistre voix de Reaper. Nous passons à l'étape suivante du plan.

La forme brumeuse s'était cachée derrière un pilier. Puis, de derrière ce dernier, surgit Reaper, avançant à toute vitesse vers la porte du commissariat. Deux soldats gardaient l'entrée. Ils pointèrent frénétiquement leurs armes vers le mercenaire. Mais Reaper, réagissant à une vitesse surhumaine, les abattit en premier, chacun d'un seul tir de ces massif fusil à pompe.

Puis il pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Avec un sourire joyeux, Amélie transforma son arme en fusil de précision. Puis elle pointa le canon vers un des servants d'une mitrailleuse et tira. Avant même que le corps touche le sol, Widowmaker avait tiré une deuxième fois, abattant un soldat de l'autre mitrailleuse. Les deux armes cessèrent instantanément de tirer et les agents de Talon en profitèrent pour reprendre leur attaque.

\- Un chef d'œuvre, commenta l'assassine.

Les soldats n'étaient pas idiots. Ils avaient deviné d'où était venue l'attaque et s'étaient mis à couvert en conséquence, tout en envoyant des tirs de suppression à la position de la snipeuse.

Mais c'était exactement pour ça que Talon avait équipé Widowmaker d'un grappin. Elle avait bougé dès la fin de son deuxième tir. Amélie prit une seconde pour observer avec un regarde amusé les salves contre son ancienne position.

Puis elle se remit en position de tir. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage quand elle pressa une nouvelle fois sur la détente.

 _*Juste à côté*_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Morrison d'un ton concentré.

\- Une compagnie de soldats chinois est en train d'affronter une force de Talon qui prend d'assaut ce commissariat, répondit sa co-équipière, qui observait le tout grâce à la lunette de son fusil de précision.

\- Donc, la lanceuse d'alerte doit être à l'intérieur. Nos contacts ne nous ont pas menti.

Dès la fin de leur rencontre avec la receleuse, Jack et Ana c'étaient rendus en Chine, ne prenant même pas le temps d'examiner les fragments de données récupérés. Puis, ils avaient fait appel à certains informateurs de leurs connaissances, ce qui leur avait permis de remonter la trace de Hai jusqu'au commissariat et d'arriver au moment de l'attaque.

Soudain le bruit d'un tir de fusil de précision se fit entendre. Ana déplaça son regard vers l'origine du coup de feu.

\- Elle est ici ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Qui ?

\- Widowmaker. La psychopathe qui a tué tant de nos agents et m'a pris un œil.

La voix de l'ancienne capitaine était remplie de colère.

\- Elle est en train de massacrer ces soldats. Il faut que je l'arrête ! Cette fois je n'hésiterai pas…

\- Va y, dit Morrison. Je me charge de retrouver cette Hai Yin. Sois prudente.

Ana eu un petit gloussement amusé :

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?

Les deux se séparèrent. Morrison fonça vers le flanc du commissariat. Plusieurs fenêtres se trouvaient face à lui mais leur accès était bloqué par des barreaux.

Ce n'était toutefois pas le genre de chose à arrêter Soldat 76. Il pointa son arme vers la fenêtre la plus proche et tira une salve de ses roquettes. Acier et verre furent remplacés par un trou fumant.

Jack se mit immédiatement à escalader le mur. Mais quelques soldats, alerter par le bruit, arrivèrent au niveau du sol.

En voyant Soldat 76, ils se mirent immédiatement à lui tirer dessus. Mais le vétéran était trop rapide et il réussit à passer par la fenêtre sans subir une égratignure.

De son côté, Ana s'approcha prudemment du champ de bataille, se cachant dans les ombres. Elle attendit que Widowmaker tire une nouvelle fois. Lorsque cela fut fait, l'ancienne capitaine put repérer l'assassine de Talon et braquer son arme vers elle. Cette dernière avait déjà commencé à changer de position, via son grappin.

Ana suivit le mouvement de son arme. Elle attendit que Widowmaker atterrisse, retint sa respiration et tira.

Une seringue partie de son arme à toute vitesse, parcourut la distance entre les deux snipeuses…et alla se loger dans un mur.

\- Non ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Ana.

En moins d'une seconde, Widowmaker se retourna dans la direction d'Ana, pointa son arme vers elle et riposta.

La balle toucha Ana en pleine tête, au milieu de son masque.


	6. Chapitre 5

« Lena Oxton, dite « Tracer » fut la plus jeune recrue à avoir jamais intégré Overwatch. Son talent et son intrépidité lui donnèrent le privilège de tester un tout nouveau prototype de chasseur, équipé d'un système de téléportation.

Mais le test se passa mal, les systèmes de l'avion connurent une avarie et l'appareil disparut purement et simplement. Lena fut présumée morte.

Elle réapparut pourtant des semaines plus tard mais profondément changée. Sa structure moléculaire avait été dissociée de l'écoulement normal du temps, transformant Lena en une espèce de fantôme, incapable de maintenir une forme corporelle solide et disparaissant de manière imprévisible.

Le problème fut résolu par le docteur Winston, un des plus brillant scientifiques d'Overwatch, qui mit au point un appareil nommé « chrono-accélérateur ». Ce dernier permit à Tracer de non seulement rester ancrée dans le présent mais en plus de contrôler les phénomènes qui l'affectaient.

Douée de ces nouvelles capacités, elle devint rapidement une des agents les plus célèbres et efficaces d'Overwatch. »

 _« Encyclopédie universelle d'internet »_

Lena regardait autour d'elle avec un certain ravissement. Elle se trouvait dans un grand hangar, rempli de nombreux appareils, des chasseurs et des transports pour la plupart.

\- C'est vraiment impressionnant Winston ! dit-elle à la personne à côté d'elle.

Le dénommé Winston se trouvait être un imposant gorille qui, debout, devait avoisiner les deux mètres cinquante. Il portait une massive armure qui ressemblait à une combinaison d'astronaute mécanisée, impression renforcée par les deux propulseurs dorsaux qu'elle comprenait.

Le tout aurait pu faire peur, n'auraient été certains détails. Tout d'abord Winston marchait à quatre pattes, réduisant sa taille à un statut normal. Son visage arborait une expression très humaine, et à ce moment précis une certaine joie. Mais ce qu'on remarquait le plus était les discrètes lunettes sur son visage, qui lui donnaient un air intellectuel. L'ensemble faisait que, s'il restait impressionnant, il n'était en rien menaçant ou terrifiant.

\- N'est-ce pas ! répondit-il dans un anglais très audible et totalement dénué d'accent. Toute l'installation fonctionne désormais à 73% de ses anciennes capacités. Selon mes prévisions nous atteindrons les 100% dans moins de deux semaines.

Son regard et sa voix se firent un peu nostalgiques tandis qu'il poursuivait :

\- Et dire que durant son âge d'or, Overwatch disposait de plusieurs dizaines de bases comme celle-ci, partout à travers le globe.

\- En avoir de nouveau une est déjà une sacrée bonne évolution ! lui dit Lena avec bonne humeur.

De nombreuses personnes travaillaient dans la salle, remettant celle-ci en état ou faisant de la maintenance sur les appareils. Ils étaient tous très jeunes ou très vieux et portaient l'ancien uniforme bleu des membres civils d'Overwatch. En voyant les deux agents passer, ils s'arrêtaient dans leurs activités et les saluaient avec enthousiasme.

Et c'est avec non moins d'enthousiasme que leur répondait Lena. Petite de taille et fine, elle en imposait beaucoup moins que Winston. Mais il était difficile de la manquer, avec la combinaison moulante jaune qu'elle portait, par-dessous une veste d'aviatrice.

Sur cette dernière, avait été cousu à l'épaule un écusson du drapeau britannique. A l'opposé s'en trouvait un autre, représentant cette fois un insigne de pilote, au nom de Lena Oxton. En revanche c'était son nom d'agent, Tracer, qui était écrit en lettres capitales sur sa combinaison, en blanc sur fond jaune.

Mais ce qui la rendait le plus visible était l'appareil qu'elle portait au niveau de la poitrine, par-dessus sa veste. Le mécanisme était composé de pièces métalliques blanches, centré sur un cœur de forme circulaire qui diffusait un anneau de lumière bleutée.

Ses cheveux bruns, coiffé en épis, et son piercing à l'oreille sautaient beaucoup moins aux yeux. Mais pas ses imposantes lunettes, d'un jaune fluorescent.

\- Ça fait plaisir de voir autant de monde prêt à nous aider ! ajouta Lena.

\- En effet, j'ai l'impression de retrouver une partie de la famille.

\- A ce propos, est-ce que d'autres anciens agents ont répondu à ton message ?

\- Oui ! Assez pour reformer une escouade digne de ce nom. Malheureusement la plupart ont encore des affaires à régler avant de pouvoir nous rejoindre. Mais d'ici quelques semaines…ce sera presque comme au bon vieux temps.

\- Avec toi comme chef ! Est-ce que je dois t'appeler commandant Winston ? demanda Lena.

Elle mima un salut militaire avec une expression très sérieuse mais elle ne put se retenir moins d'une seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Cela fit redoubler le sourire de Winston :

\- Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Ni même de commander, en fait. Je veux juste que nous aidions de nouveau à rendre le monde meilleur.

\- Ah, mes deux binoclards préférés ! s'exclama quelqu'un d'une voix enthousiaste. Sérieusement Tracer, comment faits-tu pour voir quelque chose avec ces lunettes ?

L'homme qui venait de parler était un trentenaire à l'aspect jovial. Ses cheveux, sa moustache et sa barbe blondes étaient coiffés de manière très décontractée. Ses vêtement, chemise bleue et jean, ainsi que sa manière de les porter, l'étaient tout autant. Il ne tenait rien d'autre dans ses mains qu'une tablette de données.

\- Lena, est-ce que tu te souviens d'Etienne ? demanda amicalement Winston.

\- Yee ! Tu travaillais dans le service des renseignements, non ?

\- Ravi de voir que la célèbre Tracer ne m'a pas oublié, dit l'homme avec un clin d'œil. Oui, j'étais l'assistant de Gérard Lacroix.

\- C'est grâce à Etienne que toute la reconstruction de cette base a pu être financée, expliqua Winston. Et c'est aussi lui qui m'a renseigné sur le vol que voulait commettre Talon.

\- Houa ! Merci mon chou.

\- Bha, tout ça n'est pas vraiment grâce à moi. Gérard s'était constitué un réseau de renseignement et avait placé d'importantes sommes dans des comptes en banque secrets. « Cela peut servir » comme il disait. A sa mort, j'ai juste tout récupéré.

\- Mais c'est toi qui a choisi de nous en faire profiter, lui dit gentiment Winston.

\- Je me suis dit que c'est ce que Gérard aurait voulu.

\- Donc maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Lena d'une voix enthousiaste.

\- J'avais pensé aider certain de nos amis à finir leurs affaires, commença Winston. Histoire que nous puissions nous réunir au plus vite. Tu peux nous briefer là-dessus ? Demanda-t-il à Etienne.

\- Certainement, répondit ce dernier en commençant à pianoter sur sa tablette. Il y a quelque chose en Allemagne où vous pourriez…

Il s'interrompit soudainement en fixant son écran d'un air alarmé. Puis il prononça rapidement plusieurs jurons en français.

\- Je ne les connaissais pas, tous ceux-là, commenta Tracer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Winston, alarmé.

\- Talon attaque un commissariat en Chine. Il semble que vos deux meilleurs amis soient de la partie.

Winston eu une expression d'incompréhension lorsque Etienne dit « meilleurs amis ». Mais vu l'urgence de la situation, il s'abstient de faire la moindre remarque.

Le français montra l'écran de sa tablette à ses deux interlocuteurs. L'image montraient deux portraits : un de Reaper et un autre de Widowmaker.

Lena afficha tout de suite un visage déterminé tandis que Winston était soucieux. Ils avaient déjà dû affronter les deux criminels auparavant. Tracer avait tenté de s'interposer lors d'une mission de Widowmaker. Mais malgré les meilleurs efforts de la pilote, elle n'avait pu empêcher la mort de l'individu ciblé par l'assassine. Winston avait connu une meilleure fortune et contrecarré une tentative de Reaper de voler des données dans une ancienne base d'Overwatch.

Et tout récemment, les deux agents avaient empêché les sbires de Talon de voler une puissante arme, actant au passage le retour actif de leur organisation.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ils font ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça vient…dit Etienne, tandis que la tablette se mettait à jour en recevant de nouvelles données. Voilà…le commissariat abrite une lanceuse d'alerte dont on a tout lieu de penser qu'elle détient de précieuses informations et schémas techniques. Les deux gothiques doivent vouloir récupérer ces données.

\- S'ils mettent la main dessus, ils tueront cette fille, dit le scientifique. Nous devons empêcher ça.

\- Il semble qu'il y ait d'autres parties en présence, précisa Etienne.

Il tapota sur sa tablette et le portait masqué de Soldat 76 apparut à l'écran.

\- C'est cet individu qui a attaqué plusieurs anciennes installations d'Overwatch gardées par Hélix Security, expliqua le français. Il s'en est aussi pris à plusieurs gangs de criminels à travers le monde. Cela a causé pas mal de dommage collatéraux au passage. La plupart s'accordent à dire qu'il s'agit d'un de nos anciens collègues. Par contre, lequel précisément, on ne sait pas.

\- Il donne une mauvaise réputation à Overwatch, dit Winston avec contrariété. Nous le stopperons lui aussi.

\- Donc on y va ? demanda Tracer avec enthousiaste, en sautillant un peu.

\- Bien sûr, confirma le gorille.

\- Génial ! Je pilote !

Elle se mit à courir vers une autre salle de l'installation, probablement l'armurerie. Il y eu un éclair d'énergie bleuté et elle disparut à la vue de ses deux interlocuteurs. Sa voix se fit entendre de plus loin :

\- Le dernier arrivé est une poule mouillée !

\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas utiliser tes propulseurs pour faire la course avec elle, dit Etienne à Winston, d'un ton amusé. Le carrelage ne survivra pas à un atterrissage de ta part et il vient juste d'être refait.

\- Bien sûr que non je ne vais pas le faire. L'un de nous deux doit rester raisonnable.

 _*Au commissariat*_

Hai se trouvait dans une chambre du commissariat, simple logement de fonction destiné à des policiers n'ayant pas encore trouvé de résidence en ville. La lanceuse d'alerte se tenait sur son lit, recroquevillée contre le mur. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un fort bruit d'arme à feu se fit entendre.

Les bruits de combat l'avaient réveillée quelques minutes plus tôt et depuis elle attendait, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Même dans ses pires cauchemars Hai n'avait jamais envisagé se retrouver dans une pareille situation. Elle s'attendait à être renvoyée, mise en accusation, peut-être même réduite à la misère. Mais pas à être exposé à une fusillade.

Soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur une massive silhouette noire, portant un sinistre masque blanc et arborant deux imposants fusil à pompe. Hai hurla

En moins d'une seconde, Reaper fut sur elle et l'assomma d'un coup de crosse.

Une violente douleur au visage réveilla Hai. La première chose dont elle se rendit compte, c'est qu'on l'avait frappé, sans doute pour la réveiller. La seconde, c'est que Reaper la tenait par le col et la maintenait au-dessus du sol.

\- Où sont les données ?! tonna la sombre silhouette.

\- Je les ai cachées ! Elles ne sont pas ici ! Laissez-moi, par pitié !

Si Hai avait été moins terrifié, elle aurait pu constater que, durant le moment où elle avait été inconsciente, la chambre avait été fouillée, tout comme son sac et ses poches.

\- Où ?! demanda la voix grave de Reaper.

\- A la tour de Lijang ! Pitié, laissez-moi en vie !

Le bruit d'une arme automatique interrompit les paroles de Hai tandis qu'elle se sentis chuter. Reaper venait de la lâcher pour sauter sur le côté, esquivant une rafale qui venait de lui être tirée dessus.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait le capitaine, visant de son arme la position où, une seconde auparavant, se trouvait le mercenaire.

\- Fuyez ! cria l'officier. Je me charge de cette créature !

Hai ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Elle ouvrit une fenêtre et l'utilisa pour passer à l'extérieur. Le capitaine avait de son côté dégainé un couteau de combat avant de se positionner entre la lanceuse d'alerte et Reaper.

Ce dernier eu un ricanement moqueur quand l'officier attaqua. Il para aisément le coup de couteau d'une de ses lames de combat avant de répliquer d'un tir de fusil. Mais le capitaine s'était décalé à temps et les balles allèrent cribler le mur.

D'un geste maîtrisé, l'officier dégaina une arme de poing et tira à bout pourtant sur Reaper. Les balles se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers la silhouette, droit vers le cœur, et…passèrent à travers. En une seconde, le mercenaires s'était métamorphosé en une forme brumeuse et inconsistante.

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance, dit-il à l'officier d'un ton sinistre.

\- Cette voix…réagit l'autre, surpris.

Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant le spectre.

\- C'est impossible, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ce mot n'a plus aucun sens dans notre monde, dit Reaper, toujours inconsistant.

\- Gabriel Reyes ? demanda l'officier, toujours stupéfait.

Reaper repassa en forme physique à ce moment.

\- Vous avez bonne mémoire, capitaine, dit-il en donnant un coup de crosse.

L'officier para l'attaque de son couteau.

\- Une explosion vous a tué au moment même où vous trahissiez Morrison ! s'exclama le capitaine en se fendant. Vous devriez être mort !

Reaper se décala pour que l'attaque touche son plastron. La lame du couteau rebondit contre l'armure.

\- Je l'ai été. Et j'en suis revenu.

Nouveau tir de fusil, nouvelle esquive. D'un geste négligent, Reaper jeta l'arme qui avait tiré, vide de munition.

\- Alors il est temps pour vous d'y retourner, traître !

Le capitaine se décala sur le côté, feinta vers la tête, redirigea son couteau à la dernière seconde et l'enfonça dans le flanc du mercenaire.

Reaper poussa un grognement de douleur. D'un geste rapide et empli de rage, il saisit l'officier par le col et le projeta contre le mur.

\- Vous étiez un soldat compétent capitaine, dit Gabriel en retirant le couteau de son corps.

L'officier tenta de se relever. Il se redressa de quelques centimètres mais Reaper le renvoya au sol d'un coup de pied.

\- Mais déjà à l'époque vous n'étiez pas assez bon pour rejoindre mon escouade. Et aujourd'hui encore, vous ne l'êtes pas assez pour me battre.

Il plongea la main dans la doublure de son manteau et en sortit un autre fusil qu'il pointa sur le capitaine.

\- Vous auriez dû rester à votre place.

Reaper pressa la détente. L'officier encaissa stoïquement mais la grimace qu'il faisait en disait long sur sa souffrance. Il n'avait probablement plus que quelques secondes à vivre.

Au même moment, dans la noirceur du couloir apparut une légère lueur rouge. Juste là où auraient dû se trouver les yeux d'un homme.

Gabriel s'approcha de la fenêtre par lequel s'était enfuie Hai. Le mercenaire ricana lorsqu'il aperçut au loin les cheveux verts de sa cible. Il resta immobile quelques secondes tandis que des vapeurs noirâtres se dégageaient de son corps. Puis il disparut.

Avant de se retrouver juste devant Hai.

\- Je suis la mort en mouvement, dit-il d'une voix lugubre à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière tomba à la renverse en hurlant de terreur.

Puis un trio de roquette s'abattit sur Reyes, suivi d'une pluie de balle bleutée. Le mercenaire poussa un cri de douleur tandis que son corps s'évaporait en une petite brume noirâtre.

Hai leva les yeux dans la direction du tir. Elle ne vit qu'une tête masquée, dégageant une inquiétante lueur rouge et pointant vers l'extérieur un imposant fusil d'assaut. La lanceuse d'alerte reprit sa course et disparut dans la nuit.

 _*Non loin*_

Lorsque la balle atteignit l'autre snipeuse, cette dernière lâcha son arme sous le choc tout en étant projetée en arrière de quelques pas.

Amélie observa ce résultat avec satisfaction. Tirer aussi vite et à cette distance était très difficile mais elle l'avait fait parfaitement.

Son plaisir ne diminua pas lorsque Amélie vit son adversaire se relever en chancelant. Apparemment elle portait une espèce de masque qui avait amorti le choc. Qu'importe ! L'achever ferait une plaisante chasse.

Délaissant le combat entre les sbires de Talon et les troupes chinoises, Widowmaker utilisa son grappin pour se diriger vers son adversaire. Des hauteurs, elle put apercevoir que l'autre tireuse avait retiré son masque. Le visage qu'Amélie aperçut lui était familier.

\- Ana Amari, dit-elle à haute voix, d'un ton moqueur. La meilleurs snipeuse du monde … anciennement.

La pique sembla avoir fait mouche car la vieille femme avait une certaine colère dans la voix lorsqu'elle répondit :

\- Moi aussi je t'ai reconnue. Je sais qui tu es, Amélie Lacroix !

Cette réponse fit apparaître un sourire narquois sur le visage de l'assassine. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à cacher son ancienne identité. Mais les altérations qu'elle avait subies, sa visière et la discrétion de son mode opératoire faisaient que le monde n'avait pas encore associé de nom au visage de Widowmaker.

La réponse lui avait permis de localiser la position de l'ancienne capitaine. Cette dernière s'était cachée derrière un coin d'immeuble. Amélie s'en approcha doucement, arme pointée vers l'avant.

\- Bien. Je n'aurai donc pas besoin de me présenter avant de te tuer, dit-elle, toujours moqueuse.

Elle surgit vers la position d'Ana par le côté et tira une rafale. Mais, en dépit de sa récente blessure, l'égyptienne avait vu le coup venir et s'était décalée à temps. Elle se cacha derrière un muret avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Gérard a survécu à plus d'une dizaine de tentatives d'assassinat de Talon. Mais pas à celle où tu étais présente sur les lieux. Il est mort par ta main, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire d'Amélie se transforma en rictus de colère tandis que de mauvais souvenirs l'assaillaient.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me parle-il de cela aujourd'hui ? murmura-t-elle à sa propre attention.

Plus silencieusement, Widowmaker s'approcha de la nouvelle position de son adversaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont donné en échange ? De l'argent ? Des améliorations corporelles ? Ou était-ce juste pour obtenir des occasions de tuer ?

Amélie avança brusquement en tirant là où elle pensait que se trouvait Ana. Cette dernière esquiva de nouveau l'attaque tout en répliquant de son arme de poing. Une seringue passa à côté de Widowmaker et tomba derrière elle.

Pendant une seconde, le regard des deux femmes se croisa. Puis elles s'écartèrent et se mirent toutes les deux à couvert. Au loin, des bruits d'appareils aériens se firent entendre.

\- C'est bien cela, déclara Ana d'une voix dégoûtée. Tu aimes tuer. Je peux le lire sur ton visage.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter, triste :

\- Gérard était vraiment un fou d'aimer quelqu'un comme toi.

Cette insulte fit enfler la colère d'Amélie au point de la transformer en une rage folle.

\- Tu ne sais rien de lui ! cria-t-elle.

Widowmaker tandis son bracelet vers un bâtiment, le grappin se déploya et s'accrocha à un mur. Le grappin se rétracta et elle s'en approcha à grande vitesse. D'un habile mouvement de jambes, Amélie se réceptionna sans mal et utilisa l'élan ainsi gagné pour rediriger l'emplacement de sa chute.

En plein sur la position d'Ana.

Cette dernière encaissa le choc de plein fouet, la faisant tomber de nouveau. L'assassine, de son côté, se réceptionna parfaitement.

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai subi ! ajouta Widowmaker en frappant de son arme.

Ana poussa un grognement. La douleur consécutive aux deux attaques semblait l'avoir clouée au sol.

\- Vieille femme stupide, dit Amélie en pointant son arme vers l'ancienne capitaine.

\- Moins stupide que tu ne le crois…dit péniblement celle-ci.

Tout en parlant, elle saisit une des sphères qu'elle portait et la jeta par terre. L'orbe explosa au contact du sol, répandant une brume dorée.

Cette fois, ce fut Amélie qui cria de douleur. A l'inverse, l'arme employée sembla ne causer aucun dommage à Ana, laquelle profita de l'occasion pour courir vers son fusil, qu'elle récupéra promptement.

Puis des bruits de bottes se firent entendre. Les appareils entendus précédemment se révélaient être des transporteurs contenant un grand nombre de soldats. L'armée chinoise avait envoyé des renforts. Déjà, les sbires de Talon se repliaient.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard de haine vers l'autre femme, Amélie utilisa son grappin pour s'enfuir. Ana ne tarde pas elle aussi à disparaître, se fondant dans les ombres de la nuit.

 _*Non loin*_

Morrison avait beau scruter l'obscurité, Hai avait belle et bien disparut. Il ne la retrouverait pas cette nuit. Au loin, les bruits de combat avaient cessé. Soldat 76 savait qu'il devrait bientôt s'enfuir. Mais il avait quelque chose à faire avant cela.

Jack s'avança vers le capitaine et activa près de ce dernier un de ses générateurs de champs biotique.

\- Je vous…reconnais, dit l'officier en haletant. Vous êtes … ce fugitif … qui a … attaqué d'anciennes … installations d'Overwatch…gardées par Helix.

La visière rouge de Jack fixa silencieusement les yeux du capitaine.

\- Vous êtes recherché…par un mandat international…je devrais vous arrêter…dit le capitaine, sa voix devenant de plus en plus régulière, à mesure que les soins étaient appliqués.

Il rit faiblement.

\- Pas comme si je le pouvais…n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- En tous cas, merci pour ces soins, dit le capitaine, sa voix redevenue normale. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je le dirai au monde.

Morrison hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Maintenant que je vous vois de plus près…il me semble que votre silhouette m'est familière. Est-ce que nous ne nous sommes pas déjà rencontrés ?

Sans un mot, Jack ramassa l'appareil médical et sortit de la salle. Le capitaine poussa un léger soupir.

\- Cela devait être dans une autre vie.

\- C'était une autre vie, murmura Soldat 76 pour lui-même.


	7. Chapitre 6

Jack s'approcha de sa co-équipière, tenant un objet caché par ses deux mains.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton moins rugueux que d'habitude.

Ana se tenait allongée sur un matelas, un large oreiller derrière sa tête et une serviette humide sur le front. Elle offrit un sourire amical à Morrison.

\- Bien, étant donné les circonstances. Mon masque a absorbé le gros de l'impact et je me suis injecté des nanites médicales tous de suite après avoir été touchée. Cela a permis d'éviter le pire. Mais je vais quand même avoir besoin de repos. Cette technologie a des limites.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans un petit appartement loué à un hôtel clandestin, le genre d'établissement qui ne pose pas de question à ses clients. Ana et Jack avaient posé leurs équipements militaires ainsi que leurs masques. Celui d'Ana avait été brisé en deux par le tir de Widowmaker.

\- Et de ton côté ? Tu as manqué la fille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Gabriel est arrivé avant moi et l'a fait fuir. Mais j'ai pu régler son compte à ce traître. Rien que pour ça, ce combat en valait le coup.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il est mort ?

\- Après un impact direct de trois roquettes, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu survivre.

\- Etant donné ce qu'il est devenu, qu'il soit encore de ce monde ne me surprendrait pas.

\- Notre priorité reste de retrouver cette Hai Yin.

\- Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Cette vie de chasseur de prime nous a rendus plutôt habiles pour pister quelqu'un dans une ville.

Amari porta son regard vers la fenêtre en prenant une expression plus soucieuse :

\- Je suis plus inquiète par le fait que j'ai raté mon tir. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis…je ne me souviens même plus en fait.

\- Tu as continué de pratiquer pendant ta période de…disparition ?

Ana se retient de grimacer. Il lui était difficile de penser à ces six années, lors duquel elle s'était faite passer pour morte aux yeux du monde…et de ses plus proches amis.

\- Non, pas vraiment, dit-elle.

\- Cela a dû te rouiller. Avec cela, il n'est pas étonnant que tu rates un tir si difficile.

\- Oui…j'espère que c'est bien la bonne explication.

Morrison ne répondit pas et Ana continua de regarder la fenêtre. Ils restèrent silencieux une poignée de secondes. Puis finalement Jack reprit la parole :

\- Je t'ai fait du thé, dit-il en révélant l'objet contenu dans ses mains.

Cela fit apparaître un sourire ravi sur le visage d'Ana :

\- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, Jack. Merci.

L'ancien commandant servit une tasse du liquide à sa co-équipière qui la prit délicatement avant d'en boire une gorgée.

\- Hum…pas mal, commenta-t-elle d'un ton expert. Mais tu as une bonne marge de progrès.

\- Tu m'apprendras lors de notre prochaine pause.

\- Il n'y a jamais de pause avec toi, Jack, répliqua Ana, amusée. Nous passons notre temps à courir d'une fusillade à une autre. Et quand nous nous arrêtons, c'est que l'un d'entre nous est trop blessé pour apprendre quelque chose à l'autre.

\- Que veux-tu ? Le travail d'un soldat n'est jamais terminé.

Amari ne répondit rien et but une autre gorgée de thé.

\- D'ailleurs Ana…c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés.

\- Et comment !

\- Est-ce que tu serais prête à m'en dire plus sur les raisons qui t'ont poussé à te cacher pendant six ans en prétendant être morte ?

Le ton de Morrison exprimait une certaine incompréhension ainsi qu'une légère pointe de reproche. Cette fois, Ana ne put se retenir de grimacer. La honte la faisait souffrir, comme un poignard enfoncé dans son ventre. Elle ne pouvait même pas regarder Jack dans les yeux.

\- Après mon échec…commença-t-elle, lorsque je n'ai pu empêcher Widowmaker de prendre la vie de deux nos agents…ainsi que mon œil, j'ai pensé que mon temps était fini. Que c'était le moment de laisser une nouvelle génération prendre le relais.

Elle s'était montrée si faible…et cela avait couté tellement cher à ceux qu'elle aimait.

\- Et pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

Ana réussit à se reprendre et à lever la tête.

\- Le monde n'a cessé de se détériorer depuis la chute d'Overwatch. A un moment cela m'est devenu insupportable. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire…alors j'ai repris les armes.

Et cette fois elle ne sera pas absente quand son ami aura besoin d'aide. Ana se l'était jurée.

Jack hocha la tête. Son expression était restée stoïque durant les explications de sa coéquipière.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, commenta-t-il, le travail d'un soldat n'est jamais terminé.

 _*Autre part*_

\- En tentant de recréer Overwatch vous avez violé le Petras Act et êtes devenus des hors-la- loi. Je ne devrais même pas vous parler.

\- Allons capitaine, dit Winston. Vous savez que nous sommes les gentils ! Nous avons déjà affronté ceux qui ont attaqué votre compagnie. Et nous les avons vaincus.

Le leader d'Overwatch se trouvait dans le cockpit d'un imposant appareil de transport. Juste à côté de lui se tenait Tracer, assise dans le siège du pilote et occupée à manœuvrer l'engin. Enfin, en face du gorille se trouvait un écran de communication sur lequel on pouvait voir l'image du capitaine chargé de la sécurité de Hai Yin. Ce dernier était alité, vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital et portait une attelle.

\- Tout ce que nous voulons c'est aider, renchérit le scientifique.

\- Protéger cette jeune femme est la responsabilité de ma compagnie.

\- Mon chou, commença Tracer. Employez un tas de soldats en position défensive cela ne marche pas contre Talon : ils sont bien trop mobiles. Vous serez à chaque fois victime d'une diversion puis d'une infiltration.

\- Sans aide, vos chances d'être pris en défaut une fois encore sont de 83%, enchaîna Winston. Or nous savons que les troupes d'élite de votre pays sont actuellement toutes occupées à gérer la deuxième Crise Omnium. Nous sommes les meilleurs renforts que vous pouvez espérer.

Le capitaine ferma les yeux. Il semblait hésitant. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

\- Nous laisser prendre la main permettra également d'épargner la vie de vos soldats, ajouta Winston.

Cet ultime argument fit mouche :

\- Très bien. Je vais vous laisser en charge de la protection de Hai Yin le temps que nous puissions la cacher de manière sûre.

\- Vous avez un plan pour ça ? demanda Winston avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui. Il semble que l'ONU ait gardé sous sa gestion certains centres secrets d'Overwatch destinés à cacher des témoins clés ou des informateurs compromis. Leurs technologies de brouillage est la plus avancée au monde. Mon gouvernement négocie pour faire admettre Hai Yin dans une de ces bases. Quand ce sera fait, elle devrait être en sécurité. Mais il va falloir encore un peu de temps pour finir les discussions et organiser le voyage.

\- Nous nous chargerons de la garder en vie aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

\- Je vais vous envoyer les coordonnées d'un point de rendez-vous avec Hai et l'escouade que je lui ai détaché. Ensuite ce sera à vous de jouer. Ne me faites pas regretter ce choix…s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas, dit Winston avec optimisme. Nous vous le promettons.

La transmission s'arrêta là et le visage du capitaine fut remplacé par celui d'Etienne.

\- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, dit le français.

\- Effectivement, dit Winston. Merci de nous avoir trouvé le moyen de le contacter ainsi que les autres informations.

\- C'est mon travail, dit le français avec bonne humeur. A vous de faire le vôtre, maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Combien de temps avant l'atterrissage ? demanda ensuite le scientifique à Tracer.

\- Environ vingt minutes, mon chou.

\- Parfait ! Assez pour une pause repas.

Il se dirigea vers la salle principale du transporteur et commença à fouiller dans les cassiers qui s'y trouvaient. Tracer activa un chronomètre sur l'avion de bord en pouffant tous bas tandis qu'Etienne souriait plus largement.

\- Mais…où est-il donc ? demanda Winston. J'étais pourtant certain d'avoir rangé ici un pot de beurre de cacahuètes.

Tracer fit de gros effort et parvient à ne pas rire plus fort.

\- Aurais-je oublié de le prendre ? Je l'ai pourtant mis dans ma liste de choses à faire.

Un éclair de compréhension passa alors sur son visage.

\- Lena…est-ce que tu as encore caché mon beurre de cacahuètes ?

Tracer arrêta le chronomètre avant de finalement exploser de rire. Winston remonta dans le cockpit.

\- Alors, combien de temps ? demanda Etienne.

\- Quinze secondes et trois dixièmes, lui dit Tracer d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Mince ! Tu gagnes cette manche, la rosbif.

\- La prochaine tournée est pour toi, froggy, lui répliqua la pilote avec un clin d'œil.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Winston.

\- Etienne et moi avons parié sur le temps que tu mettrais à te rendre compte que je t'avais fait une farce, dit Lena en pouffant.

Tout en parlant elle ouvrit un des compartiments de stockage près d'elle et en sortit un pot contenant une pâte brunâtre, qu'elle lança vers son co-équipier. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol.

\- Vraiment Winston, commença Etienne. Après toutes ces années à Overwatch, il te faut encore quinze secondes pour comprendre que c'est sa faute si quelque chose a disparu ?

\- Après le Petras Act, je suis resté seul pendant plusieurs années, répondit l'intéressé en ouvrant le pot. Je suppose que ça m'a fait perdre quelques habitudes.

Il prit une grappe de bananes dans un autre casier, enleva la peau d'une d'entre elle, plongea le fruit dans le pot et se mit à le manger.

\- Mais il faut aussi dire que votre notion de l'humour est particulièrement difficile à comprendre et bourrée d'illogismes.

Cela fit rire ses deux interlocuteurs. Winston haussa un sourcil, puis finalement ne dit rien et continua de manger.

Il avait beau avoir passé toute sa vie avec eux, il ne comprenait pas encore totalement les humains. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il les aimait et n'avait rien besoin de plus.

 _*Dans un autre lieu*_

\- Donc, la cible s'est enfuie et tu as été vaincu ? demanda Amélie d'une voix doucereuse.

Reaper poussa un grognement agacé :

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore dans cet état-là ? Notre dernier combat remonte à plusieurs heures.

\- J'ai tiré une balle dans la tête d'Ana Amari juste après qu'elle m'ait ratée, prouvant ainsi ma supériorité sur elle. Cela seul suffit à me mettre de bonne humeur pour longtemps.

Et la vieille femme lui avait rappelé des souvenirs liés à Gérard, chargés d'émotion, sans que cela n'active son blocage cérébral. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le genre de détail qu'Amélie avait envie de partager avec quiconque.

Elle et le mercenaire se trouvaient à bord d'un transport de Talon, juste devant une table. Cette dernière affichait une carte holographique représentant la ville.

\- Oui, admit finalement Reaper. Mais ce n'est pas un échec. J'ai découvert que la fille n'avait pas les données. Elle les a cachées à la tour de Lijang. De plus, je sais maintenant que Morrison est ici. Le connaissant, il recherche sans doute la même chose que nous.

\- Hum, hum. La tour de Lijang est un complexe gigantesque comptant plusieurs dizaines d'étages. Cela fait beaucoup d'endroits à fouiller.

\- Nous n'aurons pas à tout examiner. Il faut juste chercher dans les endroits où cette fille est allée.

\- Et comment saurons-nous où elle est allée ?

\- En tant qu'employée d'Enki Corporation, elle s'est fait injecter un traqueur qui piste et enregistre ses déplacements avant qu'ils soient envoyés à ses supérieurs.

\- Hooo…je commence à comprendre. Nous allons aller dans les bureaux d'Enki et récupérons les données de leurs traqueurs.

\- Exactement. Les informations sur les traqueurs de leurs plus hauts membres sont cachées aux mêmes endroits que les données top secrètes : inaccessibles pour nous. Mais celle d'une employée intermédiaire sont stockées dans des endroit bien moins défendu. Enki investit plus d'argent pour protéger les schémas de ses appareils que pour défendre les données de ses employés.

\- Et une fois ces dernières en notre possession, nous saurons alors précisément à quel endroit de la tour de Lijang cette Hai Yin est allée. Il nous suffira alors de fouiller ces endroits jusqu'à retrouver les données. Un bon plan. Là, je te reconnais mieux, finit Amélie, une légère pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

Elle avança vers la carte et la fit zoomer vers la tour de Lijang.

\- Le complexe est bien gardé. Notre intrusion sera forcément repérée. Les deux idiots que nous avons affrontés risquent de revenir à la charge. Il y en aura peut-être même d'autres.

\- Tant mieux. Cela me donnera l'occasion de retirer quelques noms de ma liste, dit Reaper, sinistre.

\- Je sais que la vengeance est une très douce sensation. Mais n'oublie pas que ces données passent avant tout le reste.

\- Accomplir la mission est toujours ma priorité.

\- Bien…une dernière chose, Reaper.

Le regard d'Amélie se durcit et elle déclara d'une voix glaciale :

\- N'évoque plus jamais devant moi la mort de Gérard.

La sombre silhouette resta silencieuse une poignée de secondes.

\- D'accord, dit-il.

Dans sa voix, on sentait une certaine forme de respect envers l'assassine. C'était cela qui semblait l'avoir convaincu de répondre favorablement.

\- Et toi, ne me parle plus jamais de ce qui m'est arrivé, ajouta-t-il.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Amélie.

\- Nous avons un accord, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Remettons-nous au travail. Il y a une mission à finir.


	8. Chapitre 7

_*Il y a quatorze ans*_

\- Voilà, c'est terminé, dit fièrement Winston en finissant de taper sur la console d'ordinateur qui lui faisait face.

\- Fascinant, dit une femme vêtue d'une blouse blanche, qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Ce problème de physique est du niveau d'un doctorant. Et vous l'avez résolu sans difficulté.

Le gorille se trouvait dans une cage aux murs transparent, avec juste à l'intérieur la console d'ordinateur qu'il venait d'utiliser. Winston ne portait que ses lunettes et aucune autre sorte d'équipement.

\- He…mon mentor était un très bon professeur, dit-il.

\- C'était le docteur Harold Winston, c'est bien ça ?

Le visage du scientifique devint plus triste.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça.

Une porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un nouvel arrivant. De taille moyenne, blond, à la silhouette musclée et dégageant un charisme certain, il s'agissait de Jack Morrison. A sa vue, Winston afficha tout de suite une expression débordant d'enthousiasme.

\- Bonjour commandant, dit la femme. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de vous déplacer en personne.

\- Bonjour madame, répondit Jack.

Puis son regard se tourna vers le scientifique. Son expression était intéressée, pas surprise ou terrifiée comme celle des autres humains. Le gorille se dit qu'il était normal qu'un individu aussi exceptionnel soit moins impressionnable.

\- Bonjour, commença Jack. Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

\- Winston. Si vous le permettez, c'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer commandant ! Eh…et bonjour aussi.

Morrison fit un signe de tête poli en reconnaissance du compliment puis se retourna vers la femme.

\- Expliquez-moi tous les détails, ordonna-t-il.

\- Comme vous le savez sans doute, la colonie lunaire d'Horizon abritait en son sein un programme de modification génétique plus poussé que tout ce qui avait été tenté jusque-là. Les cobayes étaient constitués de gorilles de cette espèce. Le but était d'améliorer leurs capacités physiques et intellectuelles.

\- Mais cela a mal tourné, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact. Le programme a bien fonctionné pendant longtemps. Mais il y a quelques semaines, nous avons reçu un appel de détresse d'Horizon : les cobayes s'étaient révoltés. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils auraient tué tous les humains et pris le contrôle de la colonie.

A cet évocation, l'expression de Winston redevint d'une profonde tristesse :

\- Ce que les autres ont fait…c'était horrible, dit-il. Je ne l'approuve pas. Et je ne le comprends pas. Nous vous devions tellement…

\- Puis, le lendemain, une navette venant d'Horizon est arrivée, contenant à son bord ce spécimen. Il s'est rendu sans opposer de résistance et a collaboré à tous nos tests jusque-là.

\- J'ai également lu dans les rapports qu'il avait émis le souhait de rejoindre Overwatch, dit Morrison.

\- Oui ! Ce serait mon rêve le plus cher !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit la femme. Nos tests ont montré que, sur ce cobaye, le programme génétique avait non seulement atteint nos espérances mais les avaient même dépassées. Ce spécimen dispose d'une force augmentée et de capacités intellectuelles dignes des plus grands savants…

\- Je le dois aussi beaucoup à mon mentor, précisa humblement Winston. Il m'a tant appris.

\- …tout en étant resté docile, acheva la femme.

\- Eh…oui je suppose que je le suis, dit Winston avec un sourire gêné.

\- Très bien. Et quelle est la raison de ma présence ici ? demanda Jack.

\- Bien que ce soit mon entreprise qui ait assuré la mise en place du projet Horizon, c'est Overwatch qui en a financé la majorité. Donc, ce cobaye appartient à votre organisation. Nous aimerions recevoir votre autorisation pour poursuivre nos tests sur lui. Il nous faut comprendre ce qui le rend différent des autres. Pourquoi eux se sont révoltés et pas lui.

\- Hum, intervient Winston. Je peux comprendre que continuer de m'avoir comme cobaye pourrait légèrement accélérer vos recherches. Mais je pense que je serais bien plus utile au monde et à la science en tant que chercheur indépendant. J'ai une foule de projets que je voudrais réaliser ! finit-il avec un maladroit sourire enthousiaste.

\- Vos rapports disent qu'il est doué de libre-arbitre, répondit Jack à la femme. Es-tu d'accord avec cela ? demanda-t-il ensuite au scientifique.

\- Et bien. Je suis capable de réfléchir par moi-même, de prendre des décisions et de les communiquer. Donc oui, je réponds à cette définition.

\- Posséder un être vivant capable de communiquer et disposant du libre arbitre est de l'esclavage, déclara Morrison. Cela est immoral et illégal. Overwatch ne peut donc pas être considéré comme propriétaire de cet individu.

Winston arbora un sourire heureux. Depuis la mort de son mentor, plus personne ne l'avait désigné comme un individu.

\- Allons commandant, dit la femme. C'est un animal. Il n'a pas les mêmes droits qu'un humain.

\- Eh…vous savez que je vous entends ? demanda Winston d'un air gêné. Dire cela devant moi n'est-il pas…comment dites-vous déjà…impoli ?

\- C'est le cas, confirma Morrison en jetant un regard noir à la femme. Et pour moi ça ne change rien.

\- Mais…il n'y a pas de loi par rapport à ça ! tenta l'autre en dernier recours.

\- J'en parlerais à l'ONU. Il y aura une nouvelle loi. Tu seras officiellement libre dans quelques semaines, dit-il à Winston. D'ici là, nous t'hébergerons dans une de nos bases. Ce sera aussi l'occasion de trouver un moyen de t'intégrer à notre société.

La femme poussa un soupir résigné. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause. Winston, lui, rayonnait :

\- Merci infiniment, commandant. He…je ne voudrais pas donner l'impression d'être ingrat mais…pour ma candidature ?

\- Tu seras soumis au processus de recrutement. Je ne peux rien promettre de plus.

\- C'est tout ce que je demande, commandant. Merci encore. Vous avez changé ma vie.

 _*Aujourd'hui*_

\- Vous êtes sûr de votre coup, capitaine ? demanda Hai via son communicateur.

\- Honnêtement, mademoiselle, pas totalement. Mais c'est la meilleure option qui nous reste. Vous avez vu comme moi à quoi nous avons affaire.

Il laissa passer une petite pause et ajouta :

\- Je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé être capable de mieux vous protéger.

\- Vous avez fait de votre mieux et m'avez sauvé de cette…chose. Rien que pour cela je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

\- Merci mademoiselle, vous réconfortez un vieil homme blessé. Bonne chance pour ce qui vous attend.

La lanceuse d'alerte se trouvait dans une ruelle d'un quartier d'habitation, accompagnée d'une petite escouade de soldats. On était en début d'après-midi et les lieux étaient déserts : les habitants travaillaient.

Après qu'elle ait fui le commissariat, Hai avait été recontactée par le capitaine, via l'oreillette que ce dernier lui avait fournie. Il avait envoyé une escouade la couvrir, avant de la faire cacher dans des locaux municipaux non utilisés.

Et, il y avait quelques minutes, il l'avait recontacté pour lui donner le point de rendez-vous avec Tracer et Winston. Hai s'était donc mise en route, accompagnée de sa petite escorte.

\- On est presque au point de rendez-vous, annonça la sergente qui commandait l'escouade, après qu'ils soient entrés dans une nouvelle ruelle.

\- Bonjour, dit alors une voix masculine, d'un ton très amical.

Les armes des soldats se pointèrent dans la direction du son. Un homme venait de se révéler de derrière un camion garé dans les environs.

Il était très beau, avec une peau légèrement cuivrée, des cheveux noirs mi- longs qui encadraient un visage carré aux superbes yeux bleus. L'attitude charmeuse qu'il affichait ne faisait que renforcer l'ensemble.

Comme protection, il portait une armure pare-balle couleur gris métallique qui était de bien meilleure qualité que celle des soldats. Son armement était constitué d'un étrange fusil électrique et d'un pistolet du même style. Cela semblait être des armes non létales. L'homme ne les tenait pas en mains.

\- Houlà, mes amis, calmons-nous un peu. Et si nous discutions calmement ? Proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la sergente qui commandait l'escouade.

\- Votre visage m'est familier, commenta Hai. Attendez…vous étiez un officier d'Overwatch, pas vrai ? Les médias parlaient beaucoup de vous à l'époque de l'âge d'or.

\- C'est exact, jeune femme, dit-il avec un sourire charmant.

\- C'est Winston qui vous envoie ? demanda Hai, pleine d'espoir. Vous êtes là pour me protéger ?

Le sourire de l'homme redoubla.

\- Oui, c'est bien cela.

\- Pourquoi Winston n'est-il pas là lui-même ? demanda la sergente, méfiante.

\- Il a malheureusement été retardé. Mais il va me rejoindre au plus vite. Je vous le garantis.

La sous-officière paraissaient hésitante. L'homme le remarqua et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Ecoutez sergent, je comprends que vous soyez nerveuse. Vos derniers jours ont été rudes. Faire face aux meilleures troupes de Talon, ce n'est pas une épreuve facile. Mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Comme l'a dit la jeune femme, j'étais officier d'Overwatch. Et aujourd'hui j'aide Winston. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

La voix calme de l'homme, aidée sans doute sa grande beauté, finirent par convaincre la soldate.

\- Ok, on vous la laisse.

\- Merci sergent. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

\- Ces ordures de Talon ont tué beaucoup des nôtres. Si jamais vous les croisez, faites-le leur payer.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

L'escouade finit par s'éloigner. Quand ils furent hors de vue, l'ancien officier d'Overwatch poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, dit-il.

Neuf autres combattants apparurent alors des alentours. Comme l'officier, ils portaient des armures pare-balle incolores et des armes électriques non létales.

Quelqu'un s'y connaissant en tactique militaire aurait pu remarquer qu'ils s'étaient positionnés de sorte à pouvoir prendre en embuscade la lanceuse d'alerte et son escorte.

\- Montez dans le camion s'il vous plaît, dit à Hai l'homme à la peau cuivrée.

Elle s'exécuta. L'arrière du camion contenait quelques casiers ainsi que plusieurs sièges. La lanceuse d'alerte s'assit sur l'un d'entre eux.

\- Mademoiselle, dit l'homme. Je pense que vous êtes plutôt intelligente et que vous ne tarderez pas à découvrir la vérité par vous-même. Donc je vais vous épargner davantage de cette mascarade.

Il lui passa une paire de menottes.

\- Au nom d'Helix Security, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour vol et violation de la clause de confidentialité de votre contrat.

Hai écarquilla les yeux :

\- Vous travaillez pour Hélix ?

\- De manière évidente…oui.

\- Votre poste chez Overwatch…

\- Appartient au passé. Overwatch n'existe plus. Vous avez entendu parler du Petras Act, non ?

\- Mais…comment saviez-vous que Winston devait m'escorter ?

\- Je ne le savais pas. A la base, je voulais demander à votre escorte de se rendre sans combattre, arguant notre équipement et notre position supérieure. Une fusillade contre des troupes gouvernementales, cela peut ruiner une carrière en moins de dix minutes. Ma société était prête à me couvrir jusqu'à un certain point mais autant ne pas prendre de risque, n'est-ce pas ? Puis j'ai entendu cette sergente parler d'un « point de rendez-vous » et ensuite vous m'avez demandé si j'étais venu vous protéger. J'ai alors compris que j'avais une autre façon de vous capturer sans combat.

Il ajouta, très fier de lui :

\- Un coup de chance, je l'avoue. Mais j'ai su en tirer parti au mieux.

La lanceuse d'alerte regarda alors les menottes avec une expression horrifiée.

\- Votre employeur est une compagnie privée, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'arrêter !

\- S'il vous plaît mademoiselle, nous ne sommes plus au 20e siècle. Helix a signé des accords avec d'autres multinationales, l'ONU et des dizaines de gouvernements. Donc, si, des agents d'une firme privée on le droit de vous arrêter.

\- Ecoutez ! Si vous avez été agent d'Overwatch vous devez savoir l'importance d'agir pour faire ce qui est juste. Je vous jure que je n'ai récupéré…

\- Mademoiselle, l'interrompit l'officier d'Helix. Je sens que vous êtes très motivée et j'aimerais vous épargner une dépense d'énergie inutile. Si j'ai fait partie d'Overwatch, c'est parce qu'à l'époque, il s'agissait de l'organisation militaire la plus célèbre et prestigieuse. Je n'ai rien d'un idéaliste comme Winston ou Tracer. Donc, n'espérez pas que j'enterre ma carrière en vous libérant parce que vous pensez avoir fait une bonne action.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un mercenaire, lâcha Hai avec dépit.

\- C'est une vision très simpliste, rétorqua l'autre, un peu offensé. L'argent ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement. Je fais ça pour la gloire et le statut social.

Il se leva tout en ajoutant :

\- Et je ne suis pas un monstre. D'ailleurs en voici la preuve : est-ce que voulez quelque chose à boire ? dit-il en ouvrant un casier, qui se révéla être un frigo rempli de boisson. Le voyage risque d'être long.

 _*Quelques heures plus tard*_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Morrison à sa co-équipière.

\- Hum, elle est bien descendue de ce camion. Mais il y a cinq personnes en armes autour d'elle et autant qui descendent de deux véhicules. Vu leurs équipements et leur professionnalisme, je pense que ce sont des mercenaires employés par une firme. Sans doute des soldats d'Hélix.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Oui. Leur chef est un de nos anciens officiers. Tu sais, ce beau gosse d'Amérique du sud, très vaniteux et qui adorait passer dans les médias, dit-elle en gloussant un peu. Au moins il avait le mérite de toujours faire le maximum pour éviter les dommages collatéraux lors de ses missions, ajoute-t-elle, plus sérieuse.

\- Je vois qui c'est, oui. Vise-le en premier. Quand il sera inconscient, son escouade sera désorganisée.

Jack fit un geste pour se diriger vers le camion mais Ana l'interrompit.

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- Winston est en train d'approcher d'eux.

 _*Juste à côté*_

Cachée derrière une voiture, Tracer observa l'arrivé de son co-équipier. Après avoir activé ses propulseurs dorsaux, le scientifique c'était envolé avant d'atterrir devant la lanceuse d'alerte et les soldats qui l'encadraient, faisant apparaître au passage quelques fissures au sol.

Winston était armé d'un massif canon. Un homme ordinaire aurait péniblement dû porter cet objet de ses deux mains, mais lui tenait son arme d'une seule, et avec facilité.

A l'arrivé du scientifique, les soldats d'Hélix sursautèrent et pointèrent immédiatement leurs armes vers le massif gorille. Avec un sourire, la pilote dégaina ses deux pistolets automatiques, des armes au design moderne, faite d'un métal blanc lisse parcouru de veinures d'énergie bleue. Puis Tracer commença à contourner les forces d'Hélix, profitant de la diversion crée par Winston.

\- Bonjour lieutenant, dit ce dernier d'un ton amical.

\- Bonjour Winston, dit l'officier d'Helix, charmant. Ça fait combien de temps ? Six ans c'est ça ? Et en fait c'est major maintenant, finit-il avec fierté.

\- Ne lui faites pas confiance ! cria la lanceuse d'alerte. Il travaille pour Helix !

\- Vous devez être Hai c'est ça ? réagit le gorille. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis au courant. Mais malgré tout, je suis sûr que nous allons pouvoir régler cette, eh…situation, sans violence.

Son attention se reporta sur l'officier d'Helix.

\- Au fait, avez-vous reçu mon message ?

\- Tu parles de celui où tu appelles à reformer Overwatch ? Hum oui… Ecoute Winston, je te remercie d'avoir pensé à moi mais je ne peux pas accepter. Faire ce que tu proposes c'est violer le Petras Act. Théoriquement, je devrais d'ailleurs t'arrêter pour ça. Mais bon, je sais que tu es un type bien, donc je ne vais pas le faire. Par contre, cela m'arrangerait si tu partais maintenant. Je risque beaucoup si on apprend que je t'ai fait cette faveur.

\- Ho, eh…je ne voudrais pas te causer de problème, réagit le scientifique.

En entendant ces paroles, Hai écarquilla les yeux. Tracer, elle, activa son communicateur :

\- Fais attention mon grand, murmura-t-elle. Il essaye de te baratiner. N'oublie pas pourquoi on est là.

\- He, juste avant…reprit le scientifique. Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Toi et ton escouade avez réceptionné cette jeune femme à ma place. Vois-tu un officier de l'armée locale m'a chargé de la protéger de Talon. Est-ce que tu pourrais la laisser repartir avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, Winston. Elle a rompu son contrat de confidentialité et est donc une criminelle que j'ai dû arrêter. Comme tu dois le savoir, des accords passés entre Hélix et l'ONU nous autorisent à agir en tant que forces de l'ordre.

\- Son gouvernement lui a donné le statut de lanceuse d'alerte. Donc ce n'est pas une criminelle.

\- Ecoute Winston, je propose qu'on laisse des juristes régler ce genre de question. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment notre domaine, n'est-ce pas ? D'ici là, je vais l'emmener au quartier général d'Hélix. C'est un endroit très bien défendu et elle y sera protégée de Talon. Et si un tribunal décide que ce n'est pas une criminelle…et bien on la libérera. Promis.

\- Cela me paraît une solution raisonnable, déclara le scientifique.

\- Si je vais là-bas, ils ne me laisseront jamais sortir ! cria Hai, paniquée.

\- Elle a raison, mon grand, murmura Tracer dans son communicateur. Ces multinationales ont pris la grosse tête depuis la fin d'Overwatch et elles ne respectent plus rien.

\- Mais eh…reprit rapidement Winston. Je préférais quand même qu'elle vienne avec moi.

\- Je ne peux pas autoriser ça, Winston, répondit l'officier d'Hélix, déçu.

\- Ah, alors nous allons avoir un problème.

Les deux restèrent silencieux, à se regarder d'un air gêné. Un petit silence s'installa et dura une bonne minute.

\- Je suppose que la prochaine étape est que nous nous combattions ? demanda le scientifique d'un air peu sûr.

\- Ce sera pas trop tôt ! murmura Tracer dans le communicateur.

\- Et mince…j'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas en arriver là, dit l'officier.

Il dégaina son arme électrique en ordonnant :

\- Feu. Mode non létal.

Il murmura pour lui-même :

\- Tuer une des anciennes stars d'Overwatch, c'est le genre de chose qui fait très moche dans un dossier.

Puis il pointa son fusil et tira, imité par son escouade.


	9. Chapitre 8

Au moment où les soldats d'Hélix ouvrirent le feu, Winston posa un objet par terre. Une barrière d'énergie de forme circulaire en jaillit et bloqua les décharges électriques.

Tracer surgit alors de derrière sa cachette et fonça vers Hai et les agents qui l'entouraient.

\- Pas de panique mon chou, la cavalerie est arrivée !

Elle tira et une pluie de balle s'abattit sur une des armes d'un soldat d'Hélix, la neutralisant instantanément. Puis il y eut un éclair bleuté et l'aviatrice se retrouva juste à côté d'Hai. Elle assomma un de ses adversaires d'un coup de crosse et fit tomber l'officier d'un balayage de jambe.

\- Au fait major, félicitations pour votre promotion ! lui dit-elle, tandis qu'il chutait.

Alors que les soldats d'Hélix commençaient à pointer leurs armes sur elle, Tracer attrapa Hai par le bras. Il y eut un autre éclair bleu et les deux femmes disparurent.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé que nous ayons dû en arriver là, dit Winston. Heu…bonne chance pour votre carrière major, finit-il avec une naïve sincérité.

Il ramassa son générateur de barrière, activa ses propulseurs et décolla dans les airs.

\- Poursuivez-les ! tonna le major tout en se relevant.

Puis il activa son communicateur :

\- La captive s'est enfuie, demandons des renforts ! cria-t-il dans l'appareil.

 _*Juste à côté*_

\- J'y vais, déclara Morrison à Ana en saisissant son arme.

\- Attends, tu vas aller te battre contre Tracer et Winston ?!

\- Ils ont la fille.

\- Jack, bon sang, c'était nos agents ! Ils font partie de la famille ! Et en plus, le seul à Overwatch qui était plus un boy-scout qu'eux deux, c'était toi !

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, ni entre nous, ni avec eux. Couvre-moi !

Ceci dit, Soldat 76 partit en courant dans la direction où s'étaient enfuis Tracer et Winston.

 _*Non loin*_

\- Ça va mon chou ? demanda Lena à Hai tout en lui retirant ses menottes.

\- Heu, je crois…oui.

\- Jolis tes cheveux !

\- Oh, eh...merci…répondit Hai, assez sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Il faudra que j'essaye aussi de les teindre à l'occasion ! Du rose peut être ? Ou du blanc. Tu en pense quoi ?

La lanceuse d'alerte resta silencieuse à regarder Tracer d'un air stupéfait. Quelques secondes passèrent et Winston atterrit tous près des deux femmes.

\- Je crains qu'ils ne soient à notre poursuite. Quel dommage que nous en soyons réduits à nous battre contre Hélix.

\- Au moins cela fait un peu d'action ! dit Tracer. Je les ralentis pendant que tu files avec notre nouvelle meilleure amie ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit d'accord pour être dès maintenant notre nouvelle meilleure amie.

\- Winston !

\- Ah…c'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, ok.

\- Fais attention à toi, mon chou, dit Tracer à Hai.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, puis disparut dans un éclair bleu accompagné d'un grand éclat de rire.

\- Attention, dit Winston à Hai, en saisissant délicatement cette dernière de sa mains libre. Cela risque de secouer un peu.

La jeune femme mit une seconde à comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Cela la fit adopter un air lugubre. Mais elle était maintenant habituée aux situations extrêmes ce qui lui permit de ne pas crier lorsque Winston, qui la tenait toujours, décolla brusquement du sol.

Tracer de son côté, retourna en arrière, vers les soldats d'Hélix. Après son premier saut, elle préféra se contenter de courir pour économiser l'énergie de son chrono-accélérateur.

Bientôt ses adversaires furent en vue. Elle envoya un tir de semonce en criant :

\- On s'arrête là !

Les soldats d'Hélix s'abritèrent avant de répliquer. Quelques décharges électriques partirent vers Tracer, la forçant à se mettre à couvert derrière une voiture.

Elle jeta prudemment un regard à l'extérieur pour surveiller de nouveaux mouvements. Mais rien ne venait.

\- Eh Lena ! cria le major d'Hélix. Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as envoyé ces lettres d'amours enflammées ?

Le souvenir arracha une grimace gênée à Tracer :

\- Ce n'était pas moi mais Gérard, en représailles à une farce que j'avais tenté de lui faire !

Le major rigola, de la manière d'un vieil ami racontant des souvenirs plaisants.

\- C'était le bon temps, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais.

\- Quel dommage qu'on en soit arrivés à ce stade, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ecoute mon beau, je ne me laisserai pas avoir par ton baratin. Tu as choisi ton camp, donc si tu veux éviter que je te file de nouveau une raclée, reste là où tu es.

\- Désolé, Lena. J'ai une mission à accomplir et une promotion en cas de succès. Je ne vais pas abandonner.

Elle le vit sortir de son couvert et faire quelque pas en avant.

Tracer activa son chrono-accélérateur et se retrouva face au major.

\- Tu vas devoir dire adieu à ta promotion alors, dit-elle en tirant, visant l'arme de son adversaire.

Mais celui-ci avait anticipé le mouvement et réussit à se mettre à couvert à temps. Autour, d'autres soldats d'Helix se manifestèrent, prêts à tirer.

Il y eut un éclair bleu et Tracer se retrouva derrière l'un d'entre eux. Un coup de crosse dans la tête et le soldat fut inconscient.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu arriver, ça, hein ?

\- Faites attention à vos arrières ! cria le major. Couvrez-vous mutuellement !

Nouvel éclair bleu. Cette fois Tracer se retrouva en face d'une soldate d'Helix. Elle tira, neutralisant l'arme de son adversaire. Cette dernière perdit une seconde à presser inutilement la détente, ce que Lena mit à profit pour la faire tomber d'un balayage. Il ne lui restait plus que trois opposants.

Ces derniers tirèrent dans sa direction mais elle était déjà partie dans un éclair, agrémenté d'un éclat de rire.

Cette fois, elle réapparut derrière le major. Elle frappa, mais son adversaire fut suffisamment réactif et parvint à parer son coup. L'officier d'Helix tenta de répliquer mais Tracer esquiva facilement.

Les autres soldats se mettaient en position pour tirer, aussi disparut-elle de nouveau avant de réapparaître sur le flanc d'un de ses adversaires. Lena appuya sur la gâchette et une autre arme fut mise hors service.

\- Elle tire et elle fait mouche ! se vanta-t-elle en rigolant.

Nouvel éclair et Tracer fut derrière le dernier soldat. Il parvient à encaisser son premier coup de crosse et à bloquer le deuxième, mais le troisième finit par l'envoyer à terre.

Puis Tracer se prit une décharge électrique tirée par le major.

\- Pff ..., soupira celui-ci de soulagement. Tu es vraiment une petite cible, Lena.

L'intéressée grimaça de douleur tandis que des tremblements affectaient son corps. Puis, son chrono-accélérateur se mit à briller d'une lumière bien plus intense que d'habitude. Le corps tout entier de Tracer devint de l'énergie bleutée qui se mit à bouger, parcourant en sens inverse le chemin qu'avait fait Lena ces dernières secondes.

Son corps redevient solide pile au moment où elle se trouvait derrière le major, trois secondes plus tôt.

L'officier ne sembla pas surpris. Il parvint à bloquer une attaque frontale de son adversaire. Mais au moment où il répliqua, Tracer disparut dans un flash bleuté avant de se retrouver derrière lui. Le major ne réagit pas à temps et se prit un coup de crosse et un balayage qui le fit tomber à terre.

\- Tu aurais dû passer plus de temps à t'entraîner et moins à donner des interviews, lui dit Tracer, moqueuse.

Il grogna légèrement de douleur avant de répondre :

\- Je pense que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, dit-il en montrant quelque chose derrière la pilote.

Lena se retourna et vit un petit pont, à l'aspect très ancien, qui donnait un point de vue parfaitement dégagé sur l'endroit où Hai et Winston avaient atterri. Et il était occupé par l'autre moitié des soldats d'Hélix. Le major avait juste détourné l'attention de Tracer le temps que ses troupes prennent une position plus avantageuse.

\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que moi je suis devenu officier quand toi tu n'es restée qu'une simple exécutante.

Tracer jura, avant de disparaître dans un éclair bleuté.

 _*Juste à côté*_

Morrison avait la tête vers le ciel, fixant le gorille et la jeune femme qu'il transportait.

\- Cela devrait être un peu près là…dit-il pour lui-même.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, Winston atterrit juste devant lui.

\- Vous êtes très courageuse, dit le scientifique à Hai. La plupart de ceux qui subissent ça hurlent…Restez derrière moi, dit-il brusquement en remarquant soldat 76.

Une fois la jeune femme cachée par sa massive silhouette, il s'approcha du vétéran.

\- Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes ce fugitif qui a attaqué des bases gardées par Helix ! Vos actions sont une honte pour tous les anciens agents d'Overwatch !

\- Toi et Tracer viennent de faire exactement la même chose.

\- Je…non ! Nous n'avons pas causé de blessures graves à ces soldats et nous n'avons pas non plus provoqué la mort de civils innocents en déclenchant une fusillade sur un marché bondé.

\- Il marque un point, fit remarquer Ana, qui écoutait la conversation grâce aux communicateurs.

\- Je dois parler à Hai, se contenta de répondre Soldat 76.

\- C'est hors de question ! Partez ! Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois !

\- Prends garde, dit Amari à son co-équipier. Il commence à s'énerver. Et tu sais comment il peut devenir lorsque ça arrive.

\- Je dois découvrir la vérité sur la chute d'Overwatch ! insista Soldat 76. Laissez-moi lui parler.

\- Je vous aurais prévenu ! cria Winston.

Il activa ses propulseurs et fit un court saut vers la position du vétéran. Ce dernier se décala sur le côté pour éviter d'être écrasé.

\- A la mémoire du commandant Morrison ! cria Winston en donnant un coup de son énorme poing à…l'ancien commandant Morrison.

Jack se retrouva propulsé contre un mur. Dans son communicateur, il entendit Ana pouffer.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rire, Fantôme ! grogna-t-il, une fois le choc encaissé.

\- Désolé…mais vu l'ironie de la situation, c'était impossible de résister.

Winston se préparait à une nouvelle attaque…quand une seringue vint se planter dans son bras. Surpris, il s'arrêta pour examiner l'objet.

\- Curieux…eut-il le temps de dire avant de s'effondrer.

Un puissant ronflement ne tarda pas à se dégager du corps du scientifique.

\- Fais vite, soldat 76, dit la voix d'Ana. Je doute que mon somnifère agisse plus de quelques secondes sur Winston.

L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier et se mit à courir vers la position d'Hai. Cette dernière s'était cachée derrière un abri de bus. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le vétéran qui fonçait dans sa direction, elle voulut s'enfuir.

Une décharge électrique l'atteignit alors de plein fouet et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Par réflexe, Jack se mit à couvert. Il aperçut alors au loin les cinq soldats du major sur le petit pont qui effectuaient des tirs de suppression dans sa direction tandis que l'un d'eux descendait, sans doute pour aller récupérer Hai. Et au loin, Morrison vit un transporteur approcher, arborant le logo d'Helix Security.

Le temps pressait. Mais bloqué par les tirs de suppression, Jack ne pouvait sortir de son couvert.

\- Fantôme, tu peux m'aider contre ces tireurs sur le pont ?

\- Je peux en avoir un. Mais ce sont des professionnels. Dès qu'ils auront repéré ma position, ils m'arroseront et je ne pourrais plus tirer.

\- Cela me suffira.

Ana tira. Sa fléchette atteignit une des soldates d'Hélix qui sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil. Les tirs des autres se reportèrent immédiatement sur la position de la snipeuse.

Profitant de cette opportunité, Morrison sortit de son couvert et envoya un trio de roquette sur l'arche centrale du pont, juste sous les soldats d'Hélix.

L'effet fut dévastateur. La structure fragile du vieil édifice ne résista pas aux explosifs ultra-modernes et c'est le pont tout entier qui s'effondra, avec les soldats dessus.

Trois disparurent dans les décombres. Celui qui était en bas reçut un rocher sur la tête et s'effondra au sol, mort sur le coup. La dernière eut la nuque brisée par la chute.

\- Jack, qu'as-tu fait ! s'exclama Ana, horrifiée.

Soldat 76 ne répondit pas. Il était déjà en train de courir vers le corps inconscient de Hai. Seulement quelques centimètres le séparaient encore de la jeune femme. Bientôt il allait pouvoir avoir les réponses qu'il cherchait depuis des années. Bientôt il pourrait se venger de ceux qui avaient tué ses agents, sa famille qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger.

Il y eu un éclair bleu et Tracer apparut. Juste entre lui et Hai.

\- Bas les pattes ! hurla la pilote.

\- Tu ne me stopperas pas ! cria Morrison.

Il envoya un violent coup de crosse à Lena. Cette dernière n'arriva pas à esquiver et prit le choc de plein fouet. Un craquement de mauvais augure se fit entendre.

Sous l'impact, Tracer recula de plusieurs pas en arrière. La douleur se lisait sur son visage mais elle parvint à en faire abstraction. En moins d'une seconde, Lena ramassa le corps de Hai, activa son chrono-accélérateur et disparut derrière Jack.

\- Allez mon grand, debout, dit-elle en donnant un coup à Winston de sa main libre.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? dit le scientifique en se réveillant.

La première chose qu'il vit fut sa co-équipière blessée et qui portait à bout de bras une Hai inconsciente. La deuxième et troisième furent respectivement un Soldat 76 enragé qui leur fonçait dessus et un transport d'Hélix en train de débarquer une foule de soldats.

Winston était un génie. En combat, il pouvait calculer en temps réel les chances de succès et d'échec de son camp.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de cette capacité pour comprendre que la fuite était la meilleure option qui s'offrait à eux. Il saisit les deux femmes de sa main, activa ses réacteurs, décolla, resta une poignée de seconde dans les airs, avant de disparaître au loin.

\- Non ! hurla Jack de rage en les voyant s'échapper.

\- Soldat 76 ! hurla une voix féminine aux intonations sévères. Au nom des Nations-Unies et d'Helix Security je vous ordonne de vous rendre immédiatement pour répondre de vos nombreux crimes !

Elle parlait anglais avec un léger accent arabe, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'Ana. Comme sa voix d'ailleurs.

Devant la multitude d'ennemis qui apparaissaient devant lui, Jack n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir. Sa vitesse surhumaine lui permit de distancer les soldats d'Helix.


	10. Chapitre 9

\- Ça va aller, cette côte ? demanda Hai à Tracer.

\- Oui, oui…aïe !

Elle venait de poser un pansement sur sa blessure.

\- J'espère juste qu'on n'aura pas à combattre avant un jour ou deux, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Si cela devait se produire, nous devrions être capable de nous replier rapidement, dit Winston.

Les trois se trouvaient dans le transport d'Overwatch, ce dernier étant posé au sol. Ils s'y étaient directement rendus après la fusillade leur ayant permis d'exfiltrer la lanceuse d'alerte.

\- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir sauvée d'Helix, dit Hai. Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'auraient fait du mal physiquement. Mais un enfer de procès truqués m'attendait et, à la fin, j'aurais passé le reste de ma vie en prison.

\- C'est un plaisir d'aider, mon chou, dit Lena.

\- Et tout pareillement, merci d'avoir divulgué tous les crimes d'Enki Corporation, dit Winston. Vous avez pris des risques dans le but de construire un monde meilleur. Cela mérite le respect.

Hai rougit en regardant ses pieds.

\- A ce propos, je dois vous le dire maintenant… Les données prouvant ces crimes…je ne les ai plus.

Les deux agents d'Overwatch prirent des mines plus attentives tandis que la lanceuse d'alerte s'expliquait :

\- Lorsque j'ai commencé à fuir, j'ai jugé bon de les cacher, pour avoir un moyen de pression si j'étais capturée.

\- Donc tout va bien ? demanda Winston. Elles ne sont juste pas sur vous ?

\- Le problème, c'est que lorsque que cette créature…Reaper…c'est retrouvée face à moi…

Elle frissonna à ce mauvais souvenir.

\- Il me faisait tellement peur que je lui ai avoué le lieu où j'avais caché les données : la tour de Lijang.

\- Mais il ne connaît donc pas l'emplacement exact ? demanda Winston.

\- Non. Il sait juste que c'est dans le complexe.

\- Hum, cela reste préoccupant. Talon va sans doute remuer ciel et terre pour fouiller cette zone en tuant tous ceux qui pourraient le gêner. Je vais en parler avec le capitaine pour définir notre marche à suivre.

Le scientifique partit dans le cockpit. Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes.

\- Donc tu penses quoi de passer mes cheveux en blanc ou en rose ? demanda Tracer .

\- Je ne crois pas que ça serait une bonne idée, dit Hai avec un air expert. Le rose ne se marie bien qu'avec du blanc ou du rouge. Et ça donne un ensemble « mignon », pas le genre de truc qui te correspond. Le blanc peut aussi se marier avec du noir mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une combinaison que tu apprécierais davantage.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à Reaper oui, dit Tracer en riant. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qui m'irait, alors ?

\- Pour garder une association de couleur dynamique, hum…pourquoi pas blond et tu changes ton pantalon en bleu ? Oui…ça ne serait pas trop mal.

\- A essayer !

Hai afficha un sourire. Elle était beaucoup plus détendue : cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de mener ce genre de discussion anodine.

\- Tu sais, depuis que je suis adolescente, tu es mon idole. Ce sont tes actes exceptionnels qui m'ont poussé à vouloir moi aussi bien agir.

\- Eh bien, maintenant tu es une héroïne toi aussi, dit gentiment Tracer.

\- J'ai juste copié des données et pathétiquement échoué à les diffuser, avant de servir d'otage. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu fais.

\- Tu sais mon chou, c'est facile de combattre les méchants quand on peut se téléporter instantanément ou remonter le temps. Tu as pris plus de risques et mis davantage en jeu par tes actes que moi durant ces derniers combats. Tout ça, dans le but de bien faire. Voilà pourquoi tu es une héroïne.

Hai rougit de nouveau. Mais cette fois, elle garda la tête droite.

\- Je comprends. Merci de me l'avoir expliqué.

Elles restèrent silencieuses une petite minute. Reprendre la conversation trop rapidement aurait fait perdre du poids aux paroles prononcés, ce qu'aucune des deux ne voulait.

\- Pourquoi Winston est-il…aussi naïf ? demanda finalement Hai.

\- Eh bien…il a passé un tiers de sa vie avec son mentor, un autre tiers avec Overwatch et le reste tout seul. Je ne suis pas sûre des chiffres, mais tu me comprends, hein ? Le truc important, c'est que Winston a toujours été en contact avec des personne hyper sympas et désireuses de bien faire. Le résultat est qu'il a tendance à toujours voir le meilleur chez les gens.

Lena eut un regard attendri vers le cockpit, avant de poursuivre :

\- C'est une de ses plus grandes faiblesses mais aussi une de ses plus grandes forces. Personne d'autre n'aurait été assez fou pour tenter de recréer Overwatch. On pensait tous que c'était fini, que le monde ne voulait plus de nous. Même moi. Mais pas Winston. Il a eu le cran de le faire.

Son visage redevint plus farceur :

\- Ajoute à ça que c'est un parfait nerd et on comprend que parfois il peut se faire avoir par des baratineurs. Mais on a tous nos défauts, pas vrai ? Moi, il paraît que je me disperse trop !

Le scientifique revint à ce moment. Il paraissait de bonne humeur :

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! dit-il à Hai. Les négociations avec l'ONU sont terminées et tu partiras dès demain dans une base secrète, équipée d'un brouilleur qui neutralisera ton traqueur. Quant aux données, on se chargera de les récupérer dès que Lena ira mieux.

\- Merci. Sans ces informations, le procès contre Enki risque de durer des années. Temps que je devrais passer à vivre cachée.

\- On t'évitera ça mon chou, lui dit Tracer, plein d'optimisme.

 _*Autre part*_

\- Tu as tués quelqu'un Jack ! Et pas des criminels mais des soldats d'Helix !

\- Ana, toi et moi savons que la seule différence entre un chef de gang et le directeur d'Helix, c'est le costume.

Après la fusillade, les deux vétérans s'étaient retrouvés dans l'hôtel clandestin. Ana avait juste attendu qu'ils aient posé leur équipement avant de crier sur son co-équipier.

\- Mais la plupart de ses employés ne le savent pas, eux ! Ils sont persuadés de servir une société honorable qui œuvre pour garantir la sécurité du plus grand nombre. Et ma fille compte parmi ceux-là !

Ana eut un frémissement tandis que son visage se fit inquiet.

\- Elle t'a vu tuer ces soldats. A présent tu es un meurtrier à ses yeux. Bon dieu…comment pourrais-je lui expliquer tout ça ?

Jack savait qu'elle avait raison. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était mal. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. La rage de l'impuissance le ravageait, brulant dans tout son corps avec une douloureuse intensité. Il ne voulait pas penser à autre chose qu'a sa prochaine action. C'était plus facile.

Il resta silencieux, tout comme Ana. Pendant une minute, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Puis sa co-équipière reprit la parole :

\- Pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi, Jack ?

Morrison se força à se concentrer sur le présent. À répondre. Il devait ça à Ana.

\- C'était la seule option. D'autres arrivaient. Nous n'avions pas le temps de les neutraliser un par un.

\- Mais tu savais que...cela donnerait ce résultat ?

\- Non, Ana. Je ne suis pas ingénieur. Il m'était impossible de prédire que tout le pont s'effondrerait.

-Et tu espérais quoi, alors ?

\- Pas ça.

Il ne mentait pas. Jack n'avait fait que suivre son instinct, laissant son entrainement et son expérience prendre le dessus. Il avait vu une opportunité et l'avait exploité. Jusque-là, Morrison avait toujours évité de tuer ceux qui ne le méritaient pas lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir au fait que ça n'avait pas été le cas cette fois-là.

\- Si c'était à refaire, est-ce que tu le referais ? demanda Ana, après un court silence.

\- Non. Ça n'a pas marché de toute manière.

Et même si ça avait marché…le prix n'en valait pas la peine. Enfin…le valait-il ? Non, mieux ne valait pas se poser ce genre de question.

De son côté, Ana poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle paraissait plus détendue.

\- Et Lena, était-ce bien nécessaire de la frapper ? demanda-t-elle, néanmoins.

\- Oui. Comme je te l'ai dit, d'autres soldats d'Helix arrivaient. Il n'y avait pas le temps de discuter.

\- Il n'empêche que c'était une de nos agents, Jack et qu'elle est toujours restée fidèle aux idéaux d'Overwatch.

\- Je ne joue plus selon les règles, Ana. J'ai une mission. Ceux qui sont sur mon chemin doivent s'écarter ou en subir les conséquences.

\- Sauf quand tu échoues, non ?

Morrison eut une légère grimace.

\- Un revers mineurs. Il nous suffit de retrouver Winston et Tracer…

\- Et on les combat de nouveau ? l'interrompit Ana.

Morrison soupira. Lui aussi ne semblait pas trop enthousiasmé par l'idée.

\- Tu as pu constater la réaction de Winston quand il m'a vu ? On n'aura sans doute pas d'autre choix.

\- Si. Nous pouvons avancer sans masque, donner nos identités, nous excuser puis leur demander poliment de parler à cette jeune femme.

\- Il nous croient morts, Ana. Si nous nous montrons, il faudra affronter leurs questions. Nous justifier. Es-tu prête à faire ça ?

L'ancienne capitaine hésita avant de répondre. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce point et maintenant qu'il était évoqué, elle n'était plus autant sûre d'elle.

\- Plus que de les combattre encore une fois, dit-elle malgré tout. Pas eux. Ils représentent tous ce que nous étions.

\- Très bien. Alors nous ferons comme tu l'as dit.

 _*Dans une base d'Helix*_

\- Quelle est le rapport final des pertes ? demanda Fariha d'une voix très professionnelle.

\- Deux morts et trois blessés graves, répondit le major d'une voix lasse. L'un ne pourra plus jamais marcher de nouveau.

Les deux officiers d'Helix se trouvaient au siège local de leur corporation, dans une salle de briefing. Le major portait un bel uniforme beige, bien lavé et bien repassé, très photogénique.

Fariha Amari, dite « Pharah » était-elle équipée d'une armure lourde complète, de couleur bleue et jaune, dotée de deux propulseurs. Dessus pouvait se voir un insigne de capitaine. Son visage rappelait beaucoup celui de sa mère : elle avait d'ailleurs le même tatouage sous l'œil droit, représentant l'œil d'Horus. Ses cheveux noirs étaient aussi très similaires, mais elle les portait plus courts, mi-long seulement.

\- Ce n'est jamais facile de perdre des soldats, dit-elle d'un ton compatissant. Vous avez mon tout mon soutien.

\- Merci capitaine. J'espère juste que nos supérieurs seront aussi compréhensifs que vous.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas vous reprocher ce qui est arrivé. Moi-même, je n'aurais pas agi différemment lors de cette mission.

\- Euh…vous le préciserez dans votre rapport n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui major, dit Pharah très sérieusement.

L'autre officier parut énormément soulagé.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un ancien agent d'Overwatch serait capable de commettre une telle chose, poursuivit-Fariha d'une voix triste. Ni que plusieurs d'entre eux deviendraient des criminels.

Le major eut un regard gêné :

\- Vous savez capitaine, je pense que votre histoire familiale fait que vous n'avez vu que le meilleur d'Overwatch. Moi qui y ait servi, je peux vous dire que la réalité était un peu plus…contrastée, que ce que voulait faire croire la propagande.

La capitaine lui jeta un regard intrigué :

\- Il faudra que vous me racontiez à l'occasion.

Un des ordinateurs de la salle s'alluma à ce moment en diffusant un petit bip pour attirer l'attention. Le major se retourna pour observer les écrans.

\- Les derniers ordres sont arrivés. Outch.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- On sort l'artillerie lourde. Finies les armures banalisées et les carabines électriques. C'est Raptora et arme létale pour tout le monde. Et nous avons ordre de tirer à vue sur Tracer, Winston, Soldat 76 et le tireur mystère qui accompagne ce dernier.

Il poussa un soupir en ajoutant :

\- C'est brutal quand même. Pour Soldat je comprends, mais les autres ont tout fait pour éviter de tuer lors de notre combat. Ils payent pour les erreurs de 76.

Le visage de Fariha arbora pendant une seconde une expression triste. Puis elle reprit son masque de professionnalisme et de sérieux.

\- Ils ont fait leur choix en devenant des hors-la-loi. Maintenant, ils doivent en affronter les conséquences et faire face à la justice.

\- Comme on dit : les ordres sont les ordres.

\- Exactement.

 _*Au transport d'Overwatch*_

\- Je suis curieux, Hai, commença Winston. Dans votre message sur internet, vous aviez parlé d'une conspiration contre Overwatch. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

Lui, sa co-équipière et la lanceuse d'alerte se trouvait dans le cockpit de leur transport. Ils étaient en route vers le point de rendez-vous avec l'appareil de l'ONU, qui devait mettre Hai en sécurité.

\- Et bien, je n'ai pas pu lire tous les documents qui y étaient liés. Il y en avait une quantité énorme. Mais du peu que j'ai vu, je sais que beaucoup de personnalités importantes, dont le directeur d'Enki de l'époque, ont comploté ensemble pour faire disparaître Overwatch.

\- Vous savez comment ils s'y sont pris ? demanda Winston.

\- Dans les grandes lignes, oui. La première partie de leur plan était de faire pression à l'ONU pour qu'elle démantèle Overwatch, quitte à avoir recours à la corruption ou au chantage. La seconde partie fut de payer un agent à l'intérieur même de l'organisation pour qu'il en accentue les conflits internes et la décrédibilise aux yeux du monde.

\- Ça devait être le rôle de Reyes, commenta sombrement le scientifique.

\- Sans doute. Enfin, un document que j'ai lu disait qu'un autre agent d'Overwatch se chargerait d'apporter des preuves à l'ONU qui attesteraient des nombreux crimes commis par son organisation.

\- De fausses preuves, vous voulez dire ? demanda Winston d'un air alarmé.

Hai prit quelques instants pour réfléchir :

\- Je crois bien que le document disait juste « preuves ». Mais pour eux, qu'elles soient falsifiés ou non n'était sans doute pas digne d'être précisé.

\- Oui, cela doit être pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas écrit qu'elles étaient fausses, dit le scientifique avec un air rassuré.

Winston prit un temps de réflexion avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais cela voudrait dire qu'il y aurait un autre traître à Overwatch ? Hum, probablement un des agents de Reyes. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de votre réponse, dit-il très amicalement à Hai.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à discuter de banalités. Puis un message de communication d'urgence s'afficha sur un des tableaux de bord. Lena prit l'appel, et le visage d'Etienne s'afficha :

\- Tracer, Winston, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Talon a attaqué Enki Corporation.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le scientifique. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ils auraient volé des données de valeur intermédiaire. Rien d'aussi sécurisé que ce que votre nouvelle meilleure amie a récupéré, mais pas du négligeable non plus.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons intervenir ?

\- Désolé, Winston, cette fois Talon a été plus malin que mon réseau. Je vais travailler pour voir si je peux améliorer sa réactivité.

\- D'accord. Merci de nous avoir averti, Etienne.

Il y eu un petit silence après ces paroles, le français ne quittant pas la communication malgré le fait que personne ne parlait.

\- Ah, cette fois j'ai gagné ! s'exclama finalement Etienne.

\- Je crois bien, dit Tracer avec un air déçu.

Winston soupira.

\- Sur quoi aviez-vous parié cette fois ?

\- Pour savoir si tu réagirais de nouveau au fait qu'Hai était qualifiée de notre « meilleure amie », expliqua Lena.

\- Je ne saisis pas forcément vos blagues du premier coup, mais je ne les oublie pas une fois qu'on m'a expliqué, crut bon de préciser le scientifique.

\- C'est bien Winston, tu t'améliores ! s'exclama Etienne. Et toi Tracer, n'oublie pas : du vin, ou du Cognac. Mais pas cette immonde chose que vous autres rosbifs appelez bière.

L'intéressée lui tira la langue et le français se déconnecta dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Vous savez vous amuser, dit Hai qui avait observé la scène en souriant.

\- Eux deux surtout, répondit Winston.

\- Tu te déprécies, mon grand, lui répondit Lena.

\- Hu, hu, tu es gentille. Enfin…

Son visage prit une expression plus sérieuse :

\- Pourquoi donc Talon aurait-il volé des données de valeur intermédiaire à Enki ?

Mais personne n'avait de réponse à lui donner.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous : une plaine dégagée, loin de toute agglomération. Un autre appareil se trouvait déjà sur place, ressemblant beaucoup à celui employé par Overwatch.

Devant celui-ci on apercevait trois silhouettes, toutes identiques. Il s'agissait d'humanoïdes dont le corps était fait de métal. Ils avaient juste deux fentes là où devaient se trouver les yeux mais pas de bouche, ni de nez. Sur leur front, se trouvait neuf points colorés, placés de sorte à former un carré. Ils étaient de couleur jaune pour deux des silhouettes et bleu pour une autre.

Cette dernière était un omnic civil, une intelligence artificielle autonome dans un corps de robot. Contrairement à leurs équivalents militaires, les omnic civils n'avaient jamais attaqué l'humanité et, dans certains endroits du monde, avaient intégré la société de leur créateur.

Quant aux deux autres silhouettes, c'étaient des drones, simples automates dépourvus de volonté propre.

\- D'après notre comité d'accueil, je peux émettre la théorie que la majorité du personnel de ces bases doit être automatisé, dit Winston. C'est un bon moyen de garder le secret.

\- Bonjour, dit poliment l'omnic quand ils furent proches de lui. Si mademoiselle Yin est prête, nous pouvons l'accueillir immédiatement.

Sa voix résonnait beaucoup. Elle était clairement artificielle, non humaine. Mais les appareils qui la produisaient était suffisamment perfectionnés pour que ce ne soit pas désagréable.

\- Je suis curieux, débuta Winston. Comment allez-vous faire pour qu'Enki ne devine pas l'emplacement de votre base en notant la position où le traqueur de Hai cessera d'émettre ?

\- Notre appareil est équipé d'une version miniaturisée de nos brouilleurs. Les anciens employeurs de mademoiselle Yin perdront sa trace à partir d'ici, loin de notre véritable destination.

\- C'est parfait !

Ceci dit, Winston et Tracer prirent le temps de vérifier qu'ils remettaient bien la lanceuse d'alerte aux bonnes personnes. L'incident avec l'officier d'Helix les avait rendus prudents. Mais tout était en ordre et ce fut bientôt le temps des adieux :

\- Merci encore de ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- Ce n'est rien, mon chou. Prends soins de toi.

\- Tu peux compter sur nous pour récupérer ces données ! ajouta Winston, enthousiaste.

La jeune femme, suivie de l'omnic et des deux drones, entra dans l'appareil qui décolla.

\- Bon, il nous reste une journée avant que tes os se remettent, dit le scientifique à sa co-équipière. Que veux-tu faire d'ici là ?

\- Je dois trouver du vin pour Etienne.

\- Parfait, une pause shopping donc !

Les deux agents rentrèrent dans leur appareil et mirent le cap vers l'agglomération la plus proche. Après un court voyage, ils atterrirent dans un endroit peu habité et descendirent.

Juste devant leur lieu d'atterrissage se trouvait Soldat 76, fixant le transport de sa visière rouge.


	11. Chapitre 10

Morrison regarda l'appareil de transport de Winston et de Tracer se poser devant lui.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre que l'ancien commandant et sa co-équipière, il aurait été impossible de retrouver aussi vite les agents d'Overwatch. Mais les deux vétérans connaissaient parfaitement les habitudes de leurs anciens subordonnés, ainsi que l'équipement qu'ils utilisaient.

La rampe s'ouvrit et Winston en descendit en premier.

\- Encore vous ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère en apercevant Soldat 76. Cette fois, je ne vais…

Jack retira son masque.

L'expression du visage de Winston passa de la colère à la surprise puis à l'incompréhension avant d'enchaîner sur de la joie pour finir sur de la gêne.

\- Commandant Morrison ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Bonjour Winston.

Le scientifique resta sans répondre, à le regarder de manière hébétée. Jack reprit donc la parole :

\- Alors comme ça, tu essayes de faire mon boulot maintenant ?

Ces paroles sortirent Winston de sa torpeur :

\- Quelqu'un doit le faire, dit-il très dignement.

Soldat 76 haussa nonchalamment les épaules et se retourna :

\- Tu peux venir ! Cria-t-il.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une précaution inutile, Jack ! répondit au loin la voix d'Ana.

La vieille femme sortit d'un couvert derrière lequel elle s'était embusquée.

\- Capitaine Amari ! s'exclama le scientifique. Vous aussi vous êtes vivante !

\- Bonjour Winston. Désolé de t'avoir injecté ce somnifère la dernière fois. Mais tu semblais un peu trop enthousiaste dans ta volonté d'honorer la mémoire de Jack.

Elle pouffa à ce souvenir.

Tracer choisit ce moment-là pour sortir :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon grand ? Je t'entends discuter avec…

Lorsqu'elle vit les deux vétérans, Lena afficha une mine profondément surprise avant de se tourner vers le scientifique :

\- Est-ce que mon chrono-accélérateur fonctionne mal, Winston ?

\- Non Tracer, je crois que tout ceci est bien réel.

Il écarta les bras pour manifester sa joie :

\- C'est formidable que vous soyez encore de ce monde ! Avec votre aide…

\- Winston, nous devons parler à cette femme nommée Hai Yin, l'interrompit Jack.

Le scientifique prit une expression désolée :

\- Oh…c'est que nous venons juste de la confier à l'ONU pour qu'ils la cachent dans une base secrète.

Morrison jura.

\- Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit quoi que ce soit sur la conspiration ayant visé Overwatch ? demanda Ana. Des noms ? Des pistes ? Des indices ?

\- A vrai dire, oui, répondit Winston. Et nous avons peut-être même mieux que ça !

\- Ho, ho, l'interrompit Tracer.

Elle pointa un doigt vers Soldat 76 :

\- Déjà, il m'a cassé une côte.

\- Tu étais sur mon chemin, répliqua l'intéressé.

\- Allons Tracer, intervint Winston. C'était un malentendu ! Moi aussi, je l'ai frappé. Mais tout est parfaitement clair maintenant.

\- Et il a tué des soldats d'Helix, insista la pilote.

\- C'était un accident, répondit Soldat 76.

\- Tu vois ? enchaîna le scientifique. Pas de quoi se disputer.

Il reprit à l'attention des deux vétérans :

\- Hai nous a donné certaines informations qui vous intéresserons sans doute. Mais il y a mieux : elle nous a dit où elle avait caché toutes les données volées à Enki Corporation. Parmi elles se trouvent les preuves de la conspiration ayant visé Overwatch.

Le scientifique continua avec enthousiasme :

\- Nous avons été chargés de les récupérer et de les fournir au gouvernement chinois, pour le procès qu'ils lanceront contre Enki. Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous et nous en ferons ensemble une copie !

Morrison tourna son regard vers Winston. Le visage du vétéran exprimait une détermination absolue.

\- Faisons ça.

 _*Dans le transport de Talon*_

\- Ces données sont encore plus utiles que je ne le pensais, dit Reaper d'une voix qui devait être pour lui de l'enthousiasme.

Il pointa un doigt vers un point de la carte holographique. Cette dernière représentait la tour de Lijang.

\- Hai a passé dix minutes ici, un endroit totalement désert, alors qu'elle n'a fait qu'avancer à grande vitesse tout le reste du temps. Même un imbécile pourrait comprendre que c'est là que les données sont cachées.

\- Alors qu'attendons-nous pour les récupérer ? demanda Amélie, d'une voix froide et inexpressive. Nous avons une mission à accomplir.

\- Nous n'arriverons pas jusque-là sans être repérés. Et dès que ce sera le cas, ils se précipiterons tous sur nous : Jack, Ana, Tracer, le singe, Helix Security, l'armée chinoise…

\- Cela fera trop d'adversaires à affronter, dut admettre l'assassine.

\- Oui. Face à ce genre de situation, il faut diviser nos ennemis pour les vaincre séparément.

\- Je suppose que tu as un plan ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais il va nous falloir être patient et les laisser agir les premiers.

 _*Du côté d'Overwatch*_

\- Enfin mon grand, murmura Lena. Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé ! Tu as lu les rapports et les journaux !

\- Allons, Tracer. Toi et moi avons bien vu qu'Helix pouvait combattre du mauvais côté. A partir de là, il n'est pas impossible que cette compagnie ait menti sur les dégâts qu'aurait causé Soldat 76 pour lui donner une mauvaise réputation. Je veux dire… C'est le commandant Morrison ! Notre mentor ! Notre chef !

Les deux agents se trouvaient dans le cockpit, discutant entre eux à voix basse tandis que leurs deux anciens officiers observaient une carte holographique de l'endroit où Hai avait caché les données. Il s'était passé peu de temps depuis leurs retrouvailles avec les vétérans.

Ils avaient mis à profit ce temps pour partager leurs informations tandis qu'Ana avait appliqué quelques nanites médicales à Tracer, accélérant la guérison de cette dernière. L'ancienne capitaine avait aussi demandé au scientifique s'il pouvait réparer son masque, ce que Winston avait accepté avec enthousiasme.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas révélé qu'il avait survécu à l'explosion en Suisse ? Pourquoi porte-t-il un masque ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tenté de recréer Overwatch comme tu l'as fait ? Pourquoi nous a-t-il attaqué et n'a révélé son identité qu'après avoir échoué ? Quelque chose cloche, mon grand !

\- Je suis sûr qu'il pourra nous expliquer tout cela.

\- Alors allons le lui demander !

\- Euh…je l'ai frappé il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est assez gênant. Dans ces conditions, le plus poli n'est-il pas de le laisser tranquille ? Et puis, ce sera plus facile de parler une fois que nous aurons récupéré ces données, que la confiance sera restaurée. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Winston, c'est moi qui suis censée être la naïve enthousiaste et toi le type sérieux qui réfléchit.

\- Le fait même que tu dises cela prouve que c'est faux. Théoriquement tu as les capacités pour réfléchir aussi bien que moi. Et je crains qu'il soit avéré que je puisse être aussi très naïf.

Lena poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Allons Tracer, tu ne le vois donc pas ? Maintenant que le commandant est revenu avec nous, il va pouvoir reprendre en charge Overwatch. Tout pourra être de nouveau comme avant !

\- Mon grand, dit Lena, rien ne redevient jamais comme avant. J'en sais quelque chose, finit-elle en tapotant doucement son chrono-accélérateur.

\- Essaye juste d'être patiente, d'accord ? Je suis sûr que dans quelques jours tu seras aussi ravie que moi de ces retrouvailles.

Tracer observa Winston, celui qui l'avait sauvé d'un sort pire que la mort et était devenu depuis son meilleur ami. L'enthousiasme du scientifique était presque palpable. Lena n'arriva pas à trouver en elle la volonté de lui retirer tant de joie.

\- D'accord mon grand. Je vais essayer.

Winston lui offrit un sourire ravi et la conversation s'arrêta là.

Le scientifique se mit à travailler sur le masque brisé d'Ana, tandis que Tracer s'écarta pour lire un magazine traitant d'aviation. A la surprise de la pilote, Ana vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- Tu ne sembles pas aller très bien Lena, dit l'ancienne capitaine d'une voix presque maternelle.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, cap'.

\- Tu voudrais partager avec moi ce qui te tracasse ? demanda la vieille femme avec un sourire complice.

Tracer hésita quelques secondes. Elle avait du mal à faire confiance aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Mais le comportement d'Ana lui rappelait grandement l'ancienne officière, telle qu'elle était au temps de l'âge d'or d'Overwatch. Si aujourd'hui beaucoup de jeunes femmes disaient s'inspirer de Tracer, cette dernière avait eu la capitaine Amari pour modèle. C'était une personne que Lena appréciait énormément et en qui elle avait eu entièrement confiance. Tout cela n'avait pas totalement disparu.

\- Il y a tellement de choses ! D'abord, je ne reconnais plus le commandant. Il semble si…froid.

Elle poursuivit avec énergie :

\- C'est vrai que dans le vieux temps il jouait aussi au dur. Mais on savait tous qu'au fond il était gentil comme un nounours. C'était un père pour nous tous. Mais là…j'ai l'impression que c'est un étranger.

Son regard croisa directement celui d'Ana tandis qu'elle poursuivait d'une voix quelque peu accusatrice :

\- Et pour vous aussi, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous fait passer pour morte pendant sept ans ? On avait besoin de vous, cap' !

Le visage d'Ana devint bien plus triste à ces paroles :

\- Après mon échec contre Widowmaker, je me suis sentis totalement inutile. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour moi de me retirer, de passer la main. Mais tu as parfaitement raison, Lena. C'était une erreur. Je te demande pardon.

L'humilité de la réponse prit Tracer de court :

\- Oh…Euh, bien sûr que je vous pardonne, cap'. Moi aussi, j'ai fait des erreurs.

Ana eu un sourire de reconnaissance. Qui se mua en regard triste quand elle reprit la parole :

\- Quant au commandant…il souffre Lena. Horriblement. Overwatch était toute sa vie. Il a servi le monde avec loyauté durant si longtemps. Il obéissait aux ordres, respectait les limites, prenait grand soin de ne pas abuser de son pouvoir. Et en guise de récompense, il fut trahi. Pas seulement par celui qui aurait dû être son plus fidèle ami. Mais aussi par ceux même qu'il avait juré de défendre. Et son échec à lutter contre cette trahison a causé plus de perte à Overwatch que les vingt années précédentes réunies. Tant et tant de morts que le sens de l'honneur de Morrison le force à avoir sur la conscience.

Tracer écoutait silencieusement, assez perturbée par ces informations.

\- Ce qu'il est actuellement, poursuivit Ana, c'est une carapace, qui lui sert à se protéger de la souffrance qu'il ressent. Nous devons l'aider à guérir, Lena. Et lorsque ce sera fait, nous pourrons retrouver le Jack que nous connaissions.

\- Mais, êtes-vous sûr qu'il prenne le meilleur chemin pour guérir, cap' ? La façon de vivre qu'il a ne me paraît pas très en accord avec le bon karma.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de juger ce qui est le mieux pour lui.

\- Cap', lorsqu'un de nos amis fait une erreur, c'est de notre responsabilité de le lui dire ! Moi-même, je ne serais pas devenue aussi douée si vous ne m'aviez pas reprise tant de fois !

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama alors Winston d'une voix tellement forte que tout le monde dans le vaisseau l'entendit.

\- Trouver quoi ? demanda Jack en cessant d'observer la carte holographique.

\- Pourquoi Talon a attaqué Enki Corporation récemment !

\- Eh bien vas-y, l'intello, explique-nous tous, dit Ana en souriant.

\- Selon mes calculs, il y 81% de chance que cela soit pour récupérer les archives du traqueur de Hai. Ainsi, ils seront capables d'extrapoler l'endroit précis où elle a caché ses données.

\- Ça veut dire que Widowmaker pourrait déjà être en train de récupérer les informations ? demanda Morrison.

\- Oui. Et il y a 97% de chances que Reaper soit toujours avec elle.

\- Je l'ai éliminé au commissariat.

\- Oh ! Comment vous y êtes-vous pris ?

\- En lui tirant dessus.

\- Ah…eh…commandant, je ne veux pas être désagréable mais…je l'ai autrefois soumis à une décharge électrique assez puissante pour normalement le désintégrer. Il est juste devenu un amas de particules non définies de couleur noire. Et quelques temps plus tard je devais de nouveau l'affronter, en pleine possession de ses moyens. Je ne pense pas que les simples dommages physiques soient suffisants pour l'éliminer.

\- Alors la situation est encore plus grave que je le pensais. Nous devons partir maintenant, avant que Talon ne nous devance.

\- Jack, intervint Ana. La tour de Lijang grouille de caméras, policiers et autres agents de sécurité. On sera repéré en moins d'une minute. Et il faudra à peu près autant de temps pour qu'Helix nous tombe dessus, avec ma fille parmi eux. Je préférerais éviter de devoir l'affronter.

\- Sans compter que ce lieu comporte une très forte concentration de civils, ajouta Winston. En cas de fusillade, les probabilités de dommage collatéraux ne sont pas négligeables. Nous devrions tout faire pour limiter les risques d'un affrontement.

\- Je doute que Talon nous laisse le choix, répliqua Morrison.

\- Nous pouvons au moins essayer, Jack, dit doucement Ana.

\- Que proposes-tu ?

\- Nous y allons tous les quatre mais une fois à portée de vu des vigiles et caméra vous me laissez continuez seule Je ne suis pas recherchée, contrairement à vous trois et mon visage est désormais très différent de celui des vieilles affiches de propagande. Donc mon passage ne devrait pas attirer l'attention. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais atteindre la cache et revenir sans que rien de fâcheux n'arrive.

\- Et si Talon se montre, tu te trouveras à un contre deux. Et s'ils te battent avant que nous puissions intervenir, les données seront perdues. C'est trop risqué.

\- Mais commandant, intervint Winston, c'est le plan le moins dangereux pour les civils présents sur les lieux. Les protéger est notre priorité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- La priorité, c'est de récupérer ces données.

Il y eut un blanc dans la salle après ces paroles.

\- Jack, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi essayer, dit Ana. Je te promets que si jamais ces deux psychopathes se montrent, je saurai les retarder assez longtemps pour vous permettre d'intervenir.

L'ancien commandant hésita pendant quelques secondes.

\- D'accord, finit-il par dire.

Avant d'ajouter :

\- Vous avez deux minutes pour vous préparer. Ensuite nous partirons pour la tour de Lijang. Il est temps d'en finir.


	12. Chapitre 11

\- Cibles repérées, dit froidement Widowmaker.

\- Bien, lui répondit Reaper. Tout se déroule comme prévu.

La snipeuse se tenait sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel qui entourait la tour de Lijang. Et à travers la lunette de son fusil, elle pouvait voir Soldat 76, Tracer, Winston et Ana, cette dernière portant son masque désormais réparé. Les quatre agents d'Overwatch étaient en train d'approcher prudemment de la tour, via une ruelle déserte.

\- Je commence à transférer les données, poursuivit l'assassine.

 _*Dans la base d'Helix*_

\- Major, nous avons reçu des informations d'une source anonyme concernant la localisation des fugitifs que nous cherchons.

Suivi de Pharah, l'officier d'Helix avança vers son assistant.

\- Montrez-nous ça, dit-il.

Sur l'ordinateur de l'assistant s'afficha une image montrant les quatre anciens agents d'Overwatch avançant discrètement à travers une ruelle déserte. On avait l'impression de les voir à travers la lunette d'un fusil de précision.

\- Vous avez localisé l'endroit représenté par la photo ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Hum, c'est peut-être un faux mais ça vaut le coup de vérifier. Voulez-vous en charger capitaine ?

\- Ce sera avec grand plaisir major, dit l'intéressée d'un ton enthousiaste. Il est temps de rendre justice.

La perspective d'une nouvelle mission semblait la ravir au plus haut point.

\- Bonne chance à vous, alors. Je pense que vous allez en avoir besoin.

Phara fit un salut militaire et quitta la pièce.

 _*Aux marchés de nuit*_

Ana avançait tranquillement à travers le marché de nuit de la tour Lijang. Ce dernier était un endroit animé, plein de boutiques aux enseignes colorées et rempli de clients. De nombreux vigiles privés gardaient ces échoppes, assistés par des caméras de sécurité.

Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, Ana avait retiré son masque, confié son fusil à ses coéquipiers et caché ses autres armes. Elle avait mis sa capuche, mais plus comme une personne désirant se protéger du froid que cacher son visage. Les quelques personnes qui l'apercevaient était bien trop prit dans leurs affaires pour faire le lien entre cette vieille femme borgne et la célébré capitaine d'Overwatch.

\- J'approche de la cache, dit-elle dans son communicateur. Tout va bien de votre côté ?

\- Rien à…débuta Morrison avant qu'un son de moteur ne l'interrompe.

Puis le bruit qu'entendit Ana fut celui d'une explosion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle vivement.

\- C'est Helix ! Ils nous ont trouvés !

Une alarme retentit alors dans la tour :

\- Alerte. Toutes personnes n'étant pas un employé de sécurité est priées de quitter immédiatement la tour. Ceci n'est pas un exercice.

Ana jura. Mais ses paroles se perdirent dans le brouhaha qui montait de la foule.

 _*Non loin*_

La dizaine de soldats d'Helix présents étaient cette fois tous équipés d'armures complètes de couleur beige, disposant de propulseurs et de petites ailes. Celle de Pharah était très similaire mais paraissait plus avancée. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un prototype.

La capitaine était équipée d'un lance-roquette, comme certain de ses soldats. D'autres avaient préféré un fusil d'assaut ou une carabine.

\- Les cibles que nous allons approcher sont extrêmement dangereuses, dit Pharah à son escouade. L'un d'entre eux est directement responsable de la mort de deux des nôtres. Soyez tous prudents.

Ils hochèrent la tête. La porte de leur appareil s'ouvrit. Ils étaient encore plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol mais ce n'était pas un problème avec les armures Raptora. Les soldats sautèrent avant d'activer leurs propulseurs, ce qui leur permit de rester dans les airs. Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu que représentait la photo.

Où ils trouvèrent trois des agents d'Overwatch, immobiles, à attendre quelque chose.

\- Cible repérée, transmis Fariha à son communicateur. Nous les engageons.

\- Reçu, Pharah, répondit le major. Je lance une alerte sur la zone et je vous envoie deux autres escouades en renfort. Mieux vaut être prudent.

Fariha pointa son arme vers les trois agents. Pendant une seconde, elle sentit les regrets l'envahir. Ceux sur lesquels elle allait tirer étaient des personnes que Pharah admirait et dont elle avait longtemps rêvé de devenir collègue.

Mais les ordres étaient les ordres.

Elle fit feu, imitée par son escouade. Une pluie de missiles et de balles s'abattit sur les anciens agents d'Overwatch.

Morrison se jeta à couvert. Mais il savait que cela ne serait jamais suffisant pour totalement se prévenir de l'attaque qui leur tombait dessus. Penser cela lui fit instinctivement serrer les dents en prévision de la douleur.

Puis une série d'explosion se produisit au-dessus de lui. Il releva la tête, et vit un champ de force circulaire qui l'entourait, lui et les deux autres.

\- Nouvelle invention, lui dit Winston avec fierté.

La barrière semblait toutefois bien mal au point après cette première attaque, d'inquiétantes fissures apparaissant dessus.

\- Ils sont trop hauts pour mes armes ! ragea Tracer.

\- Pas pour moi, dit Jack. Je vais activer ma visière tactique.

Il appuya sur un bouton situé sur un côté de son masque. Une interface holographique se matérialisa alors devant l'endroit où devait se trouver ses yeux.

Puis Morrison se mit à faire feu.

Des années d'entraînement et de pratique, associées à des améliorations biologiques, avaient fait de l'ancien commandant d'Overwatch un excellent tireur. Mais la performance qu'il accomplit alors était sans commune mesure avec le terme « excellent ». C'était d'une perfection normalement impossible à atteindre pour un humain.

En une poignée de secondes, les tirs de Jack neutralisèrent les armes des soldats d'Helix, puis endommagea leurs moteurs, les forçant à se poser de toute urgence. Seul Pharah eut le réflexe de diminuer brusquement son altitude, la cachant à la vue de Morrison.

\- Houa ! s'exclama Tracer. C'était énorme !

L'interface holographique disparut du masque de Soldat 76 tandis que ce dernier s'écriait :

\- Plus le temps pour la discrétion. On fonce !

Ils commencèrent à courir vers la tour de Lijang.

 _*Juste à côté*_

\- Les forces d'Hélix ont été neutralisées, dit Widowmaker d'un ton inexpressif.

De sa position, elle avait eu le loisir d'observer toute la scène.

\- C'est arrivé plus vite que je ne le pensais, répondit Reaper, agacé. Tu vas devoir les retarder le temps que nous mettions tout en place.

\- Ce sera fait, dit Amélie, un peu d'émotion se manifestant dans sa voix.

L'assassine hésita une demi-seconde pour choisir sa cible, avant de se décider pour Soldat 76. Elle serait celle qui aurait tué le célèbre commandant Morrison.

La balle partit, se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers la tête de Jack et…fut bloquée par la barrière de Winston, ce dernier ayant réussi à la placer juste à temps.

\- Malédiction ! jura Amélie.

\- Cette barrière est décidément très pratique, commenta le scientifique. J'aurais dû l'inventer plus tôt !

\- Est-elle mobile ? demanda Morrison.

\- Eh non commandant, désolé.

\- Alors on est bloqué dessous, tant que Widowmaker ne sera pas neutralisée.

L'ancien commandant évalua la distance.

\- C'est trop loin pour mon fusil, commenta-t-il froidement.

\- Je m'en charge ! dit Tracer avec énergie. J'ai un compte à régler avec cette psychopathe.

Et en un éclair bleu, elle disparut.

 _*Dans les marchés de nuit*_

Après l'alarme, les personnes présentes avaient commencé à évacuer dans un calme relatif, dû en grande partie à la présence des nombreux agents de sécurité qui les encadraient. Il y avait des plaintes, des râlements ainsi que quelques blagues : toutes les personnes présentes ne prenaient pas au sérieux la situation. Ana, elle, savait ce qui se passait et essayait de rejoindre ses compagnons au plus vite.

Puis des tirs d'armes automatiques se firent entendre et ce fut le début de la panique.

Des sbires de Talon venaient de débouler dans le complexe, attaquant les agents de sécurité présents. Ils étaient menés par Reaper.

Les civils ne tardèrent pas à se mettre à courir pour fuir les terroristes. Prise dans la cohue, Ana n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement.

Mais c'était un piège.

Une seconde escouade d'agents de Talon surgit du côté opposé, bloquant les civils présents sur les lieux.

\- On s'arrête et on rentre tous dans ce bâtiment ! cria le chef d'escouade en montrant un centre commercial. Tous ceux qui ne collaboreront pas seront abattus !

Sous la menace des armes, les civils furent obligés d'obéir. Ana elle, se cacha derrière une poubelle, mit son masque puis sortit une de ses seringues. Elle attendit que l'agent de Talon le plus proche soit juste à côté d'elle pour sortir de sa cachette. D'un geste rapide, l'ancienne capitaine planta son arme improvisée dans une des failles de l'armure du terroriste. Ce dernier tomba au sol, inconscient. Profitant de l'ouverture ainsi créée, Ana s'enfuit pour rejoindre ses compagnons.

 _*Juste à côté*_

\- Widowmaker a quitté sa position, déclara Morrison. Elle doit savoir que Tracer va l'attaquer. Reprenons notre avancée, vite !

Winston hocha la tête et les deux reprirent leur course. Ils ne tardèrent pas à croiser Ana.

\- Reaper et ses sbires sont en train de prendre des otages dans le marché de nuit ! les informa cette dernière en récupérant son fusil, jusque-là transporté par Winston.

\- Quelle enflure ! dit Jack. Nous allons nous charger de lui de suite. Ana, tu te…

Une roquette explosa à côté d'eux, les forçant à se mettre à couvert, juste avant que Winston ne redéploye sa barrière.

\- Vous n'échapperez pas à la justice, Soldat 76 ! cria une sévère voix féminine.

\- C'est Fariha ! s'exclama Ana en apercevant l'armure bleue et jaune.

\- Elle n'est pas seule, commenta Winston en montrant la direction opposée.

Deux autres escouades de soldats d'Helix venaient d'arriver.

Et comme si le sort avait décidé de s'acharner, des agents de Talon commencèrent à se positionner dans les boutiques, désormais vides, du marché de nuit.

\- Vous deux, empêchez tout ce monde de passer aussi longtemps que vous le pourrez, ordonna Morrison. Je me charge de Reaper.


	13. Chapitre 12

Amélie eut un sourire mauvais lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin un flash bleuté.

\- As-tu fini de tout mettre en place ? demanda-elle à Reaper via son communicateur.

\- Oui, répondit simplement ce dernier.

\- Bien. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de cette petite inconsciente.

L'assassine activa sa visière et observa les mouvements de Tracer pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle descendit de sa position avant de rejoindre une petite ruelle.

Une fois sur place, elle tendit son bras gauche, activant un mécanisme de son bracelet. Mais cet fois ce ne fut pas son grappin qui sortit. A la place, le mécanisme éjecta une fiole, contenant un liquide violet, auquel était accroché huit pattes mécaniques, d'une hauteur de quelques centimètres. Le dispositif s'accrocha contre un mur, tandis que Widowmaker allait se cacher.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tracer passait en courant dans la ruelle. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la fiole, cette dernière explosa, répandant un nuage violet. En l'inhalant, Lena se mit à fortement tousser, stoppée net dans sa course.

\- Tellement prédictible, se moqua Amélie en sortant de son couvert, arme pointée vers Tracer.

Au moment où l'assassine tira, le corps de Lena se métamorphosa en énergie bleutée et repartit en sens inverse, disparaissant de la vue de Widowmaker.

Cette dernière ne se départit pas de son sourire. L'assassine alla se cacher dans une autre ruelle, activant le mode précision de son arme.

\- Et maintenant elle va venir de cette direction, murmura-t-elle de manière confiante.

Mais Tracer arriva par la voie opposée.

Elle apparut sur les arrières de Widowmaker, tirant une pluie de balles sur son ennemie. L'assassine ne dut la survie qu'a ses extraordinaire réflexes, qui lui permirent de se décaler à temps.

\- Surprise de me voir, mon chou ?

Il y eut un éclair bleu et Tracer se retrouva juste en face d'Amélie. L'assassine n'avait pas encore retrouvé tous ses moyens après son esquive précipitée, aussi fut-il facile pour Lena de l'atteindre d'un coup de crosse. Cette attaque déséquilibra Widowmaker et Tracer en profita pour la faire tomber d'un balayage.

\- Cette fois je gagne ! proclama fièrement l'agent d'Overwatch.

\- Je ne pense pas, répliqua Amélie.

Tout en parlant elle tendit son bras gauche dans la direction de son ennemie. Le grappin jaillit et la fit se propulser en avant, lui permettant du même coup de charger Tracer. Widowmaker optimisa l'effet en jetant ses jambes en avant, transformant le déplacement en un redoutable coup.

Lena dû subir successivement le choc de la charge, puis celui du mur sur lequel s'était accroché le grappin. La douleur lui fit crier et lâcher ses pistolets. Une fois à terre, Tracer n'arriva même plus à se lever.

\- Tu aurais dû accepter que je sois meilleure que toi, « mon chou » lança Amélie, moqueuse, à son adversaire.

Ce retournement de situation avait fait apparaître sur son visage un large sourire heureux. Qui ne fit que redoubler lorsqu'elle frappa Tracer de son fusil.

\- Adieu, dit ensuite l'assassine en pointant le canon de son arme vers l'agent d'Overwatch.

Lena avait conscience que ne pas agir équivaudrait à mourir. Cela lui permit d'outrepasser la douleur qui la tenaillait et d'agir. Elle sortit quelque chose du mécanisme situé dans son dos et le lança sur Widowmaker. C'était un objet métallique de forme triangulaire, dont la fonction n'apparaissait pas au premier abord. Mais Amélie, pour y avoir été déjà confrontée, savait ce qu'était cet engin : une bombe.

L'assassine dut précipitamment s'écarter. Puis l'explosion l'aveugla pendant une seconde. Lorsqu'elle put de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, Tracer avait disparu.

Avec une expression légèrement déçue, Amélie ramassa les pistolets de son adversaire avant d'utiliser son grappin pour repartir vers la tour de Lijang.

 _*Plus loin*_

Après avoir donné ces ordres, Morrison fonça vers l'intérieur du marché de nuit. Un des agents de Talon tenta de s'interposer tout en tirant sur le commandant. Mais sa rafale fut facilement évitée et il fut abattu par le tir de riposte. Soldat 76 disparut de la vue de ses deux co-équipiers.

Pendant ce temps, les troupes d'Helix s'était posées au sol et firent feu, certains sur la barrière de Winston, d'autres sur les agents de Talon. Les terroristes répliquèrent par des tirs de barrage pour empêcher la progression vers le marché de nuit.

\- Il va falloir que tu les occupes le temps que je me positionne, dit Ana au scientifique.

\- Vous ne voulez pas tenter de discuter avec votre fille pour la convaincre de nous aider contre Talon ?

Ana hésita une demi-seconde : une éternité par rapport au rythme d'une fusillade.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle comprendrait mon soutien à Jack et…je ne veux pas avoir à affronter ces questions. Pas maintenant, pas dans cette situation.

Une roquette tomba sur la barrière et plusieurs fissures apparurent sur celle-ci.

\- J'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas avoir à l'affronter, poursuivit l'ancienne capitaine. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix !

Un tir de trop toucha la barrière et celle-ci explosa.

\- Allez Winston, à toi de jouer !

\- A votre service, capitaine.

Le scientifique activa ses réacteurs et atterrit près de deux agents de Talon. L'un d'eux fut envoyé au tapis par un coup de poing. Ensuite le scientifique activa son arme. Des filaments d'électricité se dégagèrent du canon, en plein vers le second terroriste. Ce dernier tenta de répliquer de son fusil d'assaut mais les balles ne firent que ricocher sur l'armure de Winston. L'agent de Talon ne tarda pas à tomber au sol, terrassé par la décharge électrique.

Au même moment, une roquette tirée par Phara s'abattit sur un banc derrière lequel se cachait un des terroristes, pulvérisant l'ensemble en une grande explosion. Un autre agent de Talon ayant été abattu par les tirs des troupes d'Helix, les sbires de l'organisation décidèrent de se replier.

\- Escouade 2, avec moi, à l'intérieur ! ordonna Phara. Il y a une prise d'otage, nous devons libérer ces gens ! Escouade 1 et 3, neutralisez Winston et la chasseuse de prime.

Elle se mit à avancer, suivant le chemin emprunté par Morrison.

\- Winston, commença Ana via son communicateur. Soldat 76 nous a ordonné de barrer cet accès. Tu dois les empêcher d'avancer !

\- Etes-vous sûr ? Ils y vont pour sauver les otages. Nous devrions les laisser faire.

\- Je fais confiance à Soldat pour s'occuper de ça. Bloque-les !

Winston activa son réacteur et s'interposa entre le marché de nuit et les soldats d'Helix. Ces derniers ouvrirent immédiatement le feu sur lui.

Le scientifique portait une lourde armure et avait un corps robuste. Mais c'était deux escouades complètes de soldats, bien armés et entraînés, qui lui tiraient dessus. Même lui ne put encaisser cela sans un grognement de douleur.

Fort heureusement Ana, qui c'était repositionnée à couvert, tira sur Winston plusieurs seringues remplies de nanites médicales, permettant au scientifique d'encaisser le déluge de feu.

Profitant de ce soutient, Winston s'approcha des soldat Hélix pour répliquer de son canon.

\- Décollage ! ordonna Phara en voyant le gorille avancer.

Elle et ses troupes activèrent les systèmes de vol de leurs armures et s'élevèrent rapidement en l'air, hors de portée de l'arme de Winston. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de frustration avant d'utiliser ses propres propulseurs pour prendre de l'altitude.

\- Atterrissage ! ordonna Phara.

Les troupes d'Helix tombèrent brusquement au sol, contrôlant leur chute via leur propulseur. Eux et Winston se croisèrent dans les airs pendant une demi-seconde, bien trop peu pour que le scientifique puisse attaquer. Une option qui restait possible pour les soldats d'Hélix, grâce à la portée supérieure de leurs armes.

\- Vous commencez à m'énerver ! cria Winston.

Il lâcha son canon, puis se leva de toute sa gigantesque taille en poussant un rugissement féroce, adoptant une figure bestiale. Sa peau passa au rouge tandis que des éclairs lui parcouraient le corps. C'était la rage qui s'était emparée des autres cobayes d'Horizon et que Winston laissé maintenant sortir pour gagner un avantage au combat.

\- Ça, c'est ce que je voulais voir ! dit Ana avec un sourire.

Elle tira sur Winston une seringue contenant un liquide azuré. L'effet sur le gorille fut immédiat : une lueur bleutée se dégagea du corps de Winston tandis que des éclairs de la même couleur se mirent à le parcourir, se rajoutant à ceux déjà produits par la transformation du gorille. Le résultat était terrifiant.

\- Maintenez le feu ! hurla Phara.

Mais Winston avait été rendu plus résistant par les nanites que lui avaient injectées Ana. Ignorant la pluie de projectile, qui ne semblait plus l'affecter, il chargea en avant, se déplaçant bien plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Les soldats d'Helix ne purent esquiver ses puissants coups de poing qui les envoyèrent valdinguer au loin comme des quilles poussées par une boule de bowling. Il était clair que la force du gorille avait été décuplée.

Phara se positionna alors face à Winston avant d'activer un mécanisme de son armure. De multiples trous s'ouvrirent sur toute la surface du prototype et une pluie de roquettes miniatures en sortit, droit vers le gorille.

\- Place au déluge de la justice ! cria la capitaine.

La puissance de feu ainsi déployée dépassait celle des deux escouades réunies et fut suffisante pour déstabiliser Winston, en dépit de tous les renforcements qu'il avait subi.

A l'abri derrière son couvert, Ana sortit son arme de poing et tira une seringue en plein sur Phara. Le projectile transperça l'armure et injecta immédiatement son contenu : un puissant somnifère. L'officière d'Helix sombra immédiatement dans un profond sommeil, faisant cesser son attaque.

\- La justice va aller prendre sa sieste sans discuter, déclara Ana.

Visiblement, elle jugeait assez sévèrement le caractère expansif de sa fille.

N'ayant plus à subir la pluie de roquettes, Winston put reprendre son attaque contre les autres troupes d'Helix. Ces dernières furent neutralisées ou prirent la fuite, n'ayant aucun moyen de contrer l'inarrêtable gorille.

Dépourvu d'adversaire, Winston leva le poing pour frapper un soldat d'Helix au sol. La main partit, s'approcha à toute vitesse de l'homme inconscient et…s'arrêta à mi-distance.

Le scientifique perdit soudainement sa teinte rouge et se remit à quatre pattes. Son visage redevint normal, prenant une expression inquiète.

\- Je…je crois que je n'en ai tué aucun. C'est bien le cas n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Ana.

\- Il devront sans doute tous passer quelques jours à l'hôpital, sans doute beaucoup plus pour certains d'entre eux, mais oui, ils survivront avec leur pleine capacité. Tu sembles toujours capable de bien te contrôler, même dans cet état.

Winston soupira de soulagement.

A cet instant il y eu un flash bleuté et Tracer apparut. Elle était désarmée tandis que son visage portait un inquiétant hématome.

\- Je suis désolée, elle a réussi à me battre…encore, ajouta-Lena avec une certaine colère.

\- Tu l'as occupée suffisamment longtemps pour nous permettre d'atteindre nos objectifs, la rassura Ana. C'est le principal.

Elle se tourna vers le marché de nuit avant d'ajouter :

\- Maintenant allons voir comment Jack s'en est sorti.

 _*A l'intérieur des marchés de nuit*_

Reaper observa attentivement les lieux qui l'entouraient. Il se trouvait à l'arrière d'un restaurant de nouilles instantanées, juste en face du centre commercial dans lequel ses agents avaient parqué les civils quelques minutes auparavant.

Il ouvrit un panneau de contrôle électrique mais n'y trouva rien d'inhabituel. Il cassa une planche, sans que cela révèle quoi que ce soit. Puis, finalement Reaper dégagea une dalle de pierre mal ajustée. Juste en dessous, se trouvait un sac plastique contenant deux clés de données. Il s'en saisit immédiatement.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas les remettre à Talon ! cria Morrison en arrivant sur les lieux.

\- J'en doute fort Jack, répondit Reaper.

\- A l'intérieur se trouve le moyen de connaître l'identité des responsables de l'explosion qui a tué tant de nos agents et t'a transformé en ce que tu es. N'as-tu donc pas envie de faire payer les responsables, Gabriel ?

\- Je connais les responsables : toi et tous les autres d'Overwatch.

\- Imbécile ! La haine te consume comme autrefois la soif de pouvoir l'a fait !

\- Non. J'ai juste encore une fois payé à ta place le prix de ton incompétence ! Mais un jour Jack, nous réglerons nos comptes.

\- Et bien essaye donc ! dit Morrison en pointant son arme vers la sombre silhouette.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Reaper se contenta de sortir un presse-bouton et d'appuyer dessus.

\- J'aurais aimé t'affronter et te tuer Jack. Mais j'ai une mission à accomplir. Et la mission passe toujours en priorité. J'ai donc pris des précautions pour éviter que tu ne m'empêches de délivrer ces données.

Un bruit de compte à rebours se fit entendre en direction du centre commercial. Morrison tourna rapidement la tête et vit des dizaines de civils, piégés à l'intérieur par des portes barrées.

Et sur une de ces portes, un pack d'explosif, dont le compte à rebours était réglé sur dix secondes.

\- Nous savons tous les deux ce que tu vas faire, poursuivit Reaper. Au revoir, Jack. Sois sûr que nous nous reverrons.

Il se tourna et se mit à courir, avançant vers le transport de Talon qui l'avait amené.

Morrison hésita pendant une seconde. D'un côté, il pouvait voir les dizaines de civils qui, sans son intervention, mourraient. De l'autre côté se trouvaient les données contenant les noms de ceux qui avaient détruit son organisation, tué tant de ses agents et l'avaient trahi.

Le premier devoir d'Overwatch était de protégé les innocents. Morrison avait dédié sa vie à cet idéal. Tous comme ses agents. Sa famille.

Mais son ancienne vie avait disparu, détruite, en même temps qu'explosait le QG d'Overwatch. Explosion qui avait tué tant des siens.

Il n'avait pas pu les protéger. Il n'avait pas pu leur rendre justice.

Et les coupables étaient restés trop longtemps impunis.

Soldat 76 se mit à courir à la suite de Reaper.

Le compte à rebours arriva à son terme et l'explosion se produisit, tuant sur le coup les dizaines de personnes piégées dans le centre commercial.

Morrison tira par derrière sur Gabriel tout en hurlant. La sombre silhouette chancela sous le coup de la rafale.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama Reaper avec surprise.

Jack fut sur lui et le mit à terre d'un coup de crosse.

\- Tu les as laissé mourir ? continua Gabriel, totalement stupéfait. Après tous les discours que tu m'as fait ?

Reaper se mit à ricaner.

\- Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite en fin de compte.

Soldat 76 le frappa de son poing.

\- Tais…toi…sale…traître ! Hurla-t-il, ponctuant chaque mot d'un nouveau coup.

Mais malgré ses attaques, Reaper continuait son rire moqueur.

Soldat 76 arrêta de frapper. A la place, il approcha sa main pour se saisir des clés de données.

Une détonation retentit et une balle se logea dans le masque de Morrison, pile entre les deux yeux. Le vieux vétéran s'effondra.

\- Une légende tombe…murmura Amélie, au loin sur sa position de tir.

Avec des mouvements ralentis par la douleur, Reaper se releva et ramassa les clés de données. Il commença à examiner le corps de Jack mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Apercevant au loin la silhouette massive de Winston, Gabriel préféra s'enfuir.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour rejoindre son transport où il retrouva Widowmaker et les agents de Talon ayant survécu aux combats.

\- C'était un beau tir, dit-il à l'assassine.

\- C'était un bon plan, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Reaper lui montra les clés de données :

\- Mission accomplie. Allons retrouver tes supérieurs.


	14. Epilogue

Ana, Tracer et Winston progressaient dans le marché de nuit. Leurs visages étaient horrifiés. Ils avaient vu les ruines fumantes du centre commercial et en avaient tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

\- Commandant ! s'exclama Winston en apercevant Morrison.

Ce dernier se tenait assis, jambes étendues et dos appuyé contre un mur. Son visage était découvert tandis que son masque gisait sur le sol, brisé en deux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le scientifique. Comment se fait-il que les otages soient… ?

\- Reaper s'enfuyait avec les données, répondit-il. J'ai dû faire un choix.

La souffrance dans sa voix était perceptible mais il arrivait à en faire abstraction pour parler à un rythme normal.

\- Jack…débuta Ana, ne me dit pas que…

Elle hésita, puis s'arrêta.

\- Vous les avez laissé mourir pour récupérer les données ! s'exclama Tracer, indignée.

\- Et j'aurais réussi si Widowmaker ne m'avait pas abattu.

Son regard prit une expression peinée :

\- Toutes ces recherches, tous ces combats, tous ces sacrifices…et je suis de nouveau à mon point de départ.

Il toussa. Puis son visage afficha de nouveau une détermination inébranlable :

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas. Ils n'attendent que ça. Mais les morts d'Overwatch obtiendront justice.

\- A quel prix ? demanda Winston d'un air grave.

Morrison leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux :

\- Au prix qu'il faudra.

Le scientifique secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Je refusais de l'admettre. Mais maintenant je suis forcé d'y croire. Tous ce qu'on dit sur vous est vrai. La réalité est même pire.

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire cela…tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas subi ce que j'ai subi…

\- J'étais là lorsque les autres gorilles d'Horizon ont tué mon mentor, tous ses amis et m'ont forcé à fuir l'endroit que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon foyer ! Mais pourtant j'ai choisi d'aller de l'avant et de consacrer ma vie à rendre le monde meilleur !

Morrison ne dit rien. Il ne trouvait pas d'argument à répondre. Mais sa fierté l'empêcha de l'admettre. Ou même de baisser le regard.

\- Vous ne cherchez pas la justice mais la vengeance, reprit Winston. Et vous n'êtes pas le commandant Morrison. Seulement son fantôme.

Il se détourna en ajoutant :

\- En souvenir du passé, je ne ferai rien contre vous aujourd'hui. Mais si vous reprenez vos activités illégales, nous vous stopperons.

\- Tu es autant un hors-la-loi que moi, répliqua Soldat 76.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas de sang sur les mains.

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, Winston partit.

Ana et Tracer avait observé la scène à distance, avec une profonde tristesse.

\- Venez avec nous cap', dit Lena. Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'aider ce…type. Et nous avons besoin de vous. Le monde a besoin de vous.

Elle avait parlé à voix basse, hors de portée d'oreille de Morrison. Ana lui répondit sur un ton équivalent :

\- Je ne peux pas. Je dois l'aider. C'est mon premier devoir, qui passe avant tous les autres. Même celui que j'ai pour ma fille.

\- Pourquoi cap' ? Pourquoi une telle loyauté envers un homme qui ne le mérite plus ?

Le visage d'Ana se voilà d'un mélange de tristesse et de colère tandis qu'elle expliquait :

\- Lorsque tu m'as demandé pourquoi je me suis fait passer pour morte et ait disparu aux yeux du monde pendant sept ans, je t'ai répondu que c'était parce que je croyais qu'il était temps de passer la main à une nouvelle génération. Mais c'est un mensonge.

La honte était clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

\- La vérité c'est que j'étais lasse de combattre et de tuer. J'ai rejoint l'armée par tradition familiale et ait combattu pour sauver le monde des Omniums. C'était facile de tirer sur des automates faits de métal. Mais ensuite l'ennemi est devenu humain et chaque tir ajoutait un poids sur ma conscience. Un poids qu'il m'était de plus en plus difficile de supporter.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

\- Et un jour je fus vaincue. Alors plutôt que de me relever et de continuer la lutte, j'ai utilisé ce prétexte pour abandonner. Pour disparaître. Et lorsque Overwatch fut attaqué de toute part, lorsque Jack et Gabriel commencèrent leurs disputes, lorsque qu'on avait plus que jamais besoin de moi…j'étais absente. Alors que j'aurais pu tout empêcher.

Ana se mit à pleurer.

\- Ma faiblesse a coûté la vie à des centaines d'agent, ma famille, et a transformé Jack en l'homme que tu vois actuellement. C'est ma faute s'il est devenu cet être froid et violent !

Tracer répondit d'une voix douce et compatissante :

\- Cap', vous savez que c'est faux. Les ordures qui ont attaqué Overwatch sont les vrais responsables. Et après tout ce que vous aviez fait, personne ne peut vous reprocher d'avoir voulu raccrocher.

\- Tu sais autant que moi que rester inactive alors qu'un crime se déroule sous tes yeux, alors que tu as le pouvoir d'empêcher ce crime, c'est te rendre en partie responsable de celui-ci. Ne m'avais tu d'ailleurs pas reprochée d'être resté absente alors que le monde avait besoin de moi ?

Tracer grimaça. Ce genre de débat n'était pas son fort.

\- Mais cap', reste que c'est le commandant qui a choisi de devenir comme ça. Son choix donc sa faute. Pas la vôtre.

\- Essaye de te dire cela alors que l'étreinte glaciale de la culpabilité t'enserre et que devant toi s'offre l'infinité béante de ce qui aurait pu advenir si tu avais agi différemment.

La pilote resta silencieuse, ne trouvant rien à répondre.

\- C'est impossible, Lena, dit alors Ana. Tout simplement impossible.

Tracer baissa la tête. La tristesse ravageait son visage d'ordinaire si joyeux.

\- Alors…au revoir, cap'.

\- Au revoir, Lena.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, Ana prit le temps de sécher ses larmes avant de revenir vers Morrison.

\- Tu es encore là ? demanda ce dernier, surpris.

\- Quelle question stupide, Jack. Bien sûr que je suis là.

Si Soldat 76 avait été moins blessé, il aurait pu se rendre compte que le sourire de sa co-équipière était crispé et que son entrain sonnait faux.

\- Tu devrais partir avec les deux autres…il vaut mieux que je porte seul ce fardeau. C'est ma mission.

\- On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement, Jack.

Elle s'agenouilla, ramassa les morceaux du masque brisé, glissa le bras de Morrison sous son épaule et aida l'ancien commandant à se relever.

\- Allons-y. Il faut s'occuper de ta blessure, trouver quelqu'un pour réparer ta visière et examiner les fragments que nous a donné la receleuse.

\- Ana….

\- Oui, Jack ?

\- Merci.

\- C'est normal, Jack. On est co-équipiers, pas vrai ?

Et ils se remirent à avancer.


End file.
